Dragon Tears
by Tala1
Summary: AU Tala has been cursed and now seeks something that can cure him. Along the way he meets several allies and enemies and his fight for his humanity begins. Can he make it? Pairings inside Yaoi
1. Prologue

Voice: Today we bring a fic so great two people are posting because two people did it *smog releases and two authors step out* Tala: yup I joined in this ficcy folks  
  
Sanquinex: oh my god.. Pink Devil: Yup right-o we joined together yes the person who brought the hilarious /Pink Devil's Dare Show/ Johnny: I'm scared Tala: And the great hit /Moonlight Walk/ and other two fic's that seemingly died Tala & Pink Devil: we present /Dragon Tears!/ Johnny: be scared people this is a two author story I'm surprised both are posting it Tala & Pink Devil: *glare*  
  
Robert: This is uncouth Chibi Kai: *sucks on his thumb and looks like he's going to cry cause no reviews yet* Pink Devil: *snatches him up and hugs him* be nice people and send ur reviews Chibi Kai: puweassse Both: awwww Audience: awwww Pink Devil: They followed me here..  
  
Chibi Kai the disclaimer: Pink Deewil dunna ownz Beybfade and never weel neither weel Tawa Translation: Pink devil doesn't own Beyblade and she never will neither will Tala  
  
A/N's: Seems author notes will be done together so anything in ---( ( ) that is me anything in ---( is Tala. ((So folks welcome to / Audience: PINK DEVIL'S DARE SHOW/ actually it's Dragon Tears but good try /Audience: oh, DRAGON TEARS!/ )) (Heh I bet anything people are going to copy us) ((no doubt anyway we'll include the pairings cause there long and yeah)) (enjoy this ficcy since it was brought by two of ur fav authors) ((that's right aww Chibi Kai is being so quiet maybe he saw reviews coming hey *shrug* I can be hopeful))  
  
(Heh I bet anything people are going to copy us) ((no doubt anyway we'll include the pairings cause there long and yeah)) (enjoy this ficcy since it was brought by two of ur fav authors) ((that's right aww Chibi Kai is being so quiet maybe he saw reviews coming hey *shrug* I can be hopeful))  
  
  
Pairing  
  
Bryan/Tala Sanquinex/Robert Johnny/Kai Lupinex/Rei Michael/Lee Oliver/Zomb  
  
Jazzman (will be known as Jazz cause 'man' doesn't fit) /Judy  
  
Enrique/Cenotaph Kevin/ Steven  
  
Prologue  
  
'Don't stop Don't stop,' was the only thought going through the humans mind as he felt the magic running through his veins as he tried to get away from the warlock. Suddenly when he was about 3 miles from the warlocks small castle he felt a great pain and collapsed to the ground. "Augh, what's happening?" He yelled as he shut his eyes tight and curled into a ball trying to ease the pain.  
  
He could feel the magic crawling on his skin and flowing through his veins. After what seemed like hours, the pain stopped and the once human creature slowly relaxed and opened his eyes when he felt something hit his knee. He looked down and screamed at what he saw.  
  
There curled up around his legs was a tail, with blue/green scales and horns at the end. "What happened to me?" he questioned to nobody. Nearby he saw a lake, slowly he crawled to it for his bones were still in agony from the magic.  
  
As he crawled he noticed his shadow in the moonlight, it seemed bigger, he also had a good look at his hands and saw a Pattern of the same blue/green scales that was on his new tail. When he got to the lake He looked at his reflection and saw...wings, just big enough to wrap around himself.  
  
'Wow' he thought as he inspected himself, 'Scales, Wings, and a tail,' the wings were black on the inside and were covered in same scales on the rest of him. He also had patches of scales on his cheeks and from the bottom of his thigh and up there were scales.  
  
----------  
  
Elsewhere In the classroom of the school for mages, the fire mage class was learning a new attack. "Now to reach a level 10 atom ball you must concentrate on the energy gathering in you palm," droned on the Teacher as he proceeded to give the class instructions.  
  
"Now before you start we will have Master Johnny demonstrate," said the Teacher as he gestured to a boy with red fire like hair, wearing a red cloak and tee as well as black pants. The Said Boy held up his hand in a fist and closed his eyes, just to have them snap open a few seconds later and the fist open up to show a small but bright blue glowing ball that was rapidly increasing until it was twice the size of a basketball.  
  
"Thank you Master Johnny, an excellent example. Now please take your seat while the rest of the class tries." With that said the red haired boy known as Johnny diminished his atom ball and sat down. 'Bunch of amateurs' was the boy's only thought as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for the bell to sound. Unknown to him, in another classroom that was for the Ice mages, a boy was thinking the same thing after having to demonstrate a level 3-blizzard spell.  
  
He had light blue hair in the front and black/blue hair in the back. He was wearing an ice blue cloak and long sleeved shirt, along with white pants. His name was Kai. The highest-level Ice Mage and rival to the highest level Fire Mage, Johnny.  
  
Ever since that time Johnny had gotten a level higher, than set fire to him accidentally they had been rivals. Kai swore to get a higher level than him and get his revenge but so far they were both equal so no harm could be done to the other without the same results.  
  
Now you would think that being accidentally put on fire is no big deal, well it is if you're a fire mage. Think of how an ice cube reacts to being near fire, replace melting with pain. Ouch. Anyway back to Kai , The bell had finally rung and as always he was the first one out the door. As he was turning a corner to get to his dorm he ran smack dab into the one person he didn't want to see, Johnny.  
  
"Watch where you're going." He snapped as he got up from the floor.  
  
"Why don't you? freakin icicle." muttered Johnny as he to got up and glared at Kai. "Shut -up hot head" Replied Kai. Before Johnny could respond The Deputy Headmistress called them over. "Kai, Johnny, Headmaster Odiwa need to speak to both of you , it urgent so I suggest you both hurry, on the double." she informed them sternly. "Yes Headmistress" They said in Unison and headed for the Headmasters office. ----------  
  
Morning peeked around showing ray's of sunlight over the boy that had cried himself to sleep. The eye's opened slowly and pushing himself off the ground he got to his feet and began to rub his face.  
  
In doing so last night slowly began to come around when he felt the strong smooth surface of new skin. He took a few calming breaths as he stared into his reflection again, he was cursed now 'how will my father and mother take this?'  
  
He shuddered to think of what would happen checking himself over he knew he couldn't hide it, it was just too obvious. Slowly he began to walk back to his town crushing many leaves along the way, he couldn't bear to see what his father or mother would say nor his sister or towns people.  
  
The boy wore basic attire he wasn't poor but he wasn't quite a noble either he was somewhere in between them and wore black pants that were a bit baggy for him but they were quite soft, his long white dance jacket that he used to dance with other kids since the town wasn't very lively.  
  
Was now ripped in the back to allow room for his wings that, if people took more than a glance they would probably think they were beautiful in the way of the scales with the odd blue/ green colors. Shaking his head he took a step into his hometown, and since it was morning no one was usual awake at this time except his other friends.  
  
'Maybe they know what I can do about this' Carefully he scouted the area, he didn't want anyone to find out just yet, and silently just about, made his way towards a tree that was rather known throughout the adults since it was the source of all pranks his friends and him played. Climbing up a secret ladder his sensitive ear picked up the sound of his friends.  
  
Focusing more on the noise he could hear the next supposed prank to be unleashed upon one of the more bullies in the town. Reaching the last part the hurried whispers of the prank vanished and instead gaping mouths were visible once they got a good look at him.  
  
"Tala! What happened to you?" the red haired cursed boy shrugged but made them go silent by making a long hushing sound. They all stopped talking and he explained how he was journeying outside (Spencer gasped at this "Your not suppose to it's against the rules!") and came across a castle since he was on his way back home but seemed to take a wrong turn.  
  
He asked for directions from a friendly merchant and he continued back to his home when a man on a horse galloped toward him, or better described, *at* him, forced to run he ran for his life. Tala paused at what to say he knew he felt magic but it wasn't you're ordinary magical flow of magic it was worse then the dark magic studied across the capital it was. "a warlock that attacked me, he cursed me, and I didn't have enough time to see his face". The others exchanged sympathy looks "well hey you aren't dead just cursed" Max pointed out smiling goofily finding nothing wrong with his friend.  
  
"Thanks guys do you know anything that could cure it?" they pondered and regarded it amongst each other.  
  
"Well my dad was a pretty accomplished mage and has a lot of books but I remember something I think a certain creature knows what can cure anything hang on I'll be right back" Max left the three and thumped over to the ladder jumping down and running off towards his home.  
  
Not to long later Max came back with a very old looking book the pages were mostly falling out but usually old books such as this was dangerous to many people as it possessed powerful magic. Everyone crowded around the book and peered at it while the one that got it turned the pages.  
  
Some of the creatures you wouldn't want to see some were so gruesome even Max had to shut his eyes since one which was called a 'Flamer'. A small larva the size of a half grown tree had a some thing in its mouth it looked like human flesh the larva or 'Flamer' was all red and nested in trees big enough to support it.  
  
Finally Max reached the page and read it out loud so the others didn't have to read the small print "In 1605 BC a place called Setereeo was discovered and further discovery concluded that it was indeed habitable" the blonde boy paused "that was almost two thousand years ago!" Ian said in awe while Max continued.  
  
"Sources say they found a lake guarded by a powerful force when someone drank the water, he was very sick and developed a dangerous flu but once he sipped the water he was cured completely, people say it's a curative lake others say it's a magical one" Tala smiled widely no he knew where to look.  
  
"Fairies are the only known creatures that can know the secret location of this lake only a few though ever live long to tell it is said that fairies are almost extinct" everyone in the room knew fairies hardly existed due to the wanting of the location of the lake.  
  
But rumors said that if you befriend one you would be granted a wish depending on what case it was you could go to the lake to be healed. "Well you won't find any fairy's not only are they rare some have such a strong belief that they have started to attack humans they never did before" the cursed boy let his hopes diminish if he ever found a fairy he would never get the location.  
  
Sighing he thanked his fellow friends and walked down the ladder he was going to go sit down and think about his options, some which were out of the question already. Finding his bush hidden from all he made himself comfortable and stared at the ground.  
  
He was cursed he knew that, he wasn't going to have an easy time getting rid of it, he also knew that he was smart although he never did show any magical abilities since he was just your average boy from some poor village although in the summer it was never poor. He rolled onto his back wincing as his tail got in the way, shuffling he moved so his new parts were able to have space.  
  
Looking above he smiled thinking about the Crystal Lake on Setereeo he needed to go there it was the best solution. ----------  
  
Enrique watered the plants he was bore out of his mind flower duty was the worst. Repeating some words of the clan head elder he moved from flower to flower making sure each had it's dosage. He couldn't believe it while the clan headed towards the river north from the village he was supposed to stay here the *only* fairy here was going to be him and around humans.  
  
But unlike other fairy's the young blonde had no grudge against them he even made some friends with a few young human girls it proved to be quite the experience. He was so lost in his thoughts he wasn't watching where he was going and headed into a leaf, startled he dropped the pail all the way down next to a human laying down.  
  
Enrique straightened his red coat and shirt that was specialized for his size and bit his lip it fell right next to a human. Peering more closely he raised an eyebrow to see the person sleeping soundly too or lost in a deep thought carefully Enrique flew down and landed on the ground staying behind a large rock to cover himself.  
  
Humans to fairies were an evil race due to the matter with the healing water that was named Goganaka the spring was known to only worthy fairies he was one of the lucky few that knew it. He sighed and flew just high enough to study the human only it wasn't what he expected, dragon parts were very visible.  
  
'He must be cured maybe I should tell him ' he hmphed and folded his arms he couldn't do that it was a *human* something his kind didn't want to know about or contact. Picking up the pail he looked at the human hybrid the type of spell was a dragon one of course but the caster made a mistake of not completely transforming the human into a dragon thus the hybrid.  
  
'Of course not many people could do the spell the only known record was Boris oh by Nasamu it couldn't be him' looking at the boy Enrique now had a sudden urge to wake him 'if I don't help him he'll die.' perching on the hybrid's nose he knocked on the Tala's head.  
  
"Hello? Yo wake up!" Tala let his eyes flutter open no one knew about his little resting spot but apparently someone did. First thing he saw was a red ball of light that diminished to show almost a teenager looking fairy.  
  
Fairy? Tala's eyes widened when he looked at what was before him. It wasn't every day you find someone that is an extinct species.  
  
"Okay mister we need to chat"  
  
A/N's: (hope u did cause it's going to get even better now remember were both posting so reviews can go to either one) () 


	2. Chapter One: A Change In Life

Pink Devil: uh I think people liked it. Tala: well four reviews ain't that bad Both: YAY Chibi Kai: *sucks on his thumb* rewies ^_^ Pink Devil: awww Audience: DRAGON TEARS! *Everyone looks at the audience and sweatdrop* Pink Devil: force of habit I guess Enrique: I'm a fairy I have the name Tinker Bell how am I suppose to face them? *Points to the other Majestic's laughing their heads off*  
  
Tala: You should see Oliver *snickers and looks to Pink Devil* Pink Devil: *cracks up and falls over*  
  
Tala: We don't own Beyblade agh takes up to much effort  
  
A/N's: ((anyway this is all done by Tala while the next one will be done by me Pink Devil)) (so yeah enjoy folks yes it will be quite long) ((ENJOY!)) (P.S people like Enrique being a fairy *snickers* Oliver is going to be even funnier)  
  
Chapter One  
A Change In Life  
  
One minute Tala remembered laying down in his quiet little place away from anyone next second some pail came down onto the grass. Course he didn't think anything of it until some light shined on his nose and poked him hard in the face. That's when he actually started to pay attention to a glowing ball of light that diminished to show a rather small boy with blonde hair, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and black pants and white shoes.  
  
"Hi! You're the boy that was cursed right?" after three blinks the fairy sighed not hoping for such a dazed reaction, instead he took a breath and spoke clearer "you are cursed r-i-g-h-t?" the fairy asked gain much slower while the young teenager nodded dumbly not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"Ok you're looking very dumb staring at me what did I get some sort of pollen on me? Or did I just come and make you stare cause I look so cool?" Tala shook his head several times even taking the time to pinch himself indeed this was not a dream. Slowly Tala sat up placing his hands on his knees open mouthed at the creature before him while staring cross-eyed.  
  
Enrique flew to the air while the hybrid seemed to get his thoughts together though he couldn't blame him since his kind was almost extinct. Perching himself on the cursed boy he felt a bit of sympathy toward him after all no creature except truly corrupted monsters ever cursed anyone most even his kind, were wary but not totally vicious in any way. Maybe a stun spell or so every now or then.  
  
"But I thought that fairies were extinct that's what it said in the book" Enrique had a sudden urge to laugh at the hybrid but suppressed it knowing that he was right in a way because many people mages and hunters even some animologist's studied there kind and tried to find out many things but never seemed to get any information.  
  
Though he should have been ashamed to break almost all the rules regarding fairies he felt glad even after he had been around female humans this was different it was a male or a cursed one but either way. Sighing he started with some of his own questions "how did you get cursed I might possibly be able to help" the teenager smiled softly looking at the fairy.  
  
"I was cursed by some guy and I wound up like this that's all I remember well that and running" he added a bit humorlessly but Enrique didn't find it very funny specially when the attacker chased a person down with no reason too. Tala however was quite intrigued to see such a creature, but thinking back the book said that fairies knew a place that could heal his curse and everything in that case 'could I?' he wondered while Enrique started talking about stuff 'would he tell me?'  
  
Deciding to take that chance he started with the basics "Who are you?" he blurted out his question still in his mind about the secret place with healing water while the fairy only grinned reminding him of one of his own friends.  
  
"Names Enrique from a fairy village not too far but pretend you never saw me I broke like several rules to talk to you" the fairy said smiling a mischief smile not seemingly caring what he did about the rules. At this the cursed teenager cracked a smile he not only did he make a new friend, he actually found someone that could help him. Tala broke out of his train of thought when he heard screaming in his ear.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" despite the small size the hybrid actually winced from the loudness of his new found friend "sorry got lost in thoughts I do that a lot" Enrique huffed a bit folding his arms "I bet" he smiled and stood up looking at his shoulder where the fairy took refuge on "so I guess this means were friends" Tala said wondering what was going to happen now.  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Hey can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Tala took a breath and said quietly almost inaudible to him but Enrique picked it up just fine "could you tell me a way to get to the healing water on Setereeo?" at first the fairy seemed to almost say no but then brightened "sure!" the cursed teen gaped at Enrique 'I might get my cure soon then I could go back to normal!'  
  
Enrique moved away as he watched the cursed teen jump up in happiness so joyful that he wanted to do anything to say how much he would like to stay around with him. Suddenly one of the most perfect thoughts crossed his mind he knew the way, of course, it was very long and dangerous but he knew where to go. "I'll even accompany you there since my colony left me here besides it's for a good cause" Tala couldn't have been more happier to hear that as he hugged Enrique.  
  
"Hey watch the wings!" ----------  
  
Enrique hovered over Tala as the teen had started to pack up some of his things from his room that was rather messy as the fairy noted while Tala had said he had almost no time to clean it up anyway. Though Enrique was confused on why he couldn't clean it up since humans had lots of time at night and early in the morning he didn't however ask why as the teen began to pile stuff into a bag.  
  
"Are your parents ok with this?" Enrique asked grabbing a small pouch for Tala which the cursed one said his thanks as he tied it around his waist putting a few handful of money into it. "No but they're out right now I'll leave them a note" stepping over a huge clump of rolled up clothes Tala made it to the other side of the room and took out a piece of paper scribbling a quick haste note in his hurry.  
  
Picking up his bag he checked the things he was bringing there was a compass, a map, some extra clothes incase of cold days, a few water bottles for refilling them incase of emergency. A nice wrapped up lunch was in it to survive him till the next town. He scanned his room for his sword it was a brand new one and he did practice with it a lot 'maybe I should take it' he wondered looking under his bed trying to find it.  
  
"You must be the most un organized person I have ever seen in my life" the fairy called out wondering what was taking up so much time since they could have been out in a jiffy not that it mattered but still. "Found it!" the hybrid exclaimed bringing out a long black rectangle box from underneath the bed, opening it he smiled and took his neatly polished sword out it was time for him to leave.  
  
Thumping down the stairs making enough racket to wake up the neighborhood he prepared to jump but before he could the step underneath him broke sending him down onto his back. Once the dust disappeared Tala frowned as his companion started laughing at him calling him many things mostly a klutz but paying no mind to it he focused on what was really important.  
  
Still laughing Enrique followed at a slightly lower pace until he could see properly as tears blocked his vision when Tala broke the step s he went down the half stairs as it looked now. The hybrid blushed as he really thought about it, sure it was funny but to break something with just your weight and a few things in a bag it shouldn't have broken so easily.  
  
Closing the door Tala looked at his key it was the last time he was going to use it 'then again I might not come back at all' Tala shook his head, no he couldn't think like that he had to think positive. Slowly the dressed disco like teen locked the door stuffed the key back into a pail overhead of him and strayed slowly to the exit of the town. 'I still have a companion though' he watched the fairy fly around inspecting every day things you'd find using in life.  
  
Until at last they reached the exit in which Tala halted to a stop looking back tears started forming in his eyes as he wished this never happened to him. He knew there were some hunters in his town that hunted any hybrid or demon anything for a petty sum of money. The hybrid clasped his hands together and bowed, it was a goodbye motion that was passed down in his family as other family's had there own type of greeting and goodbye greeting his was very simple.  
  
Re-adjusting his bag the teen left his town with his companion chattering all the way. ----------  
  
"So where do we head first Enrique?" on his tongue the teen found the name still a bit odd but nonetheless he could still pronounce it. "First we head just up this path for another few miles then we should come across a mage's guild, a place where most mages go to learn magic" Tala became a bit fascinated with that information it would be neat to see some mages cast magic, something Tala wanted to do but when he had a blood test he found out he couldn't because they're was no drop of magic blood in him.  
  
The two picked up the pace taking a few pit stops every here and then for a break or to do business for hours they traveled on the rocky path occasionally talking about what each other's lives were like before they met, how they lived, and how similar they really were. Often the two played tag to make the miles turn into something a bit less and by the time they knew it, they were only one more mile from their destination in which Enrique sighed in relief from his sitting position on Tala's head.  
  
"It's turning dark so night will come it is said that ferocious beasts come out late at night and attack travelers" the hybrid didn't like the last part but checking his watch that told many things just by pushing some buttons. It was only 4:00pm in the afternoon so they were still good until 6:00pm.  
  
Thirty minutes later Tala instantly sat on the ground complaining that he was tired and wanted nothing more but to sleep, he didn't care about monsters he had a sword to protect himself with. "Oh you're so lazy look it's in view!" Enrique shouted at him while the hybrid took his time to squint seeing a huge building with torches all around it. "That's it?" he asked not taking his eyes off it while the fairy nodded wisely "yup but we may not be able to get in there but perhaps if we could explain our situation" before Enrique was even finished speaking the teen was already running down the road.  
  
"Some things I suppose will never change" ---------  
  
By mid nightfall the two had made it but they took their time studying the building. First they saw that it was very big and most likely had many spells to protect it from danger, it was quite modern almost like a small castle only it was brown with vines hanging on some sides. A fence was put up on all sides to keep trespassers out while some guards, most likely very skilled mages were waiting keeping a hawk like gaze out for anything unusual.  
  
"Welcome to the Mage's Guild that is what it is called since people cannot decipher the real name as it was founded four thousand years ago. Since then it has become one of the most gifted schools for young mages to attend and learn" Tala was also in awe at how much information Enrique knew "I traveled a lot and broke rules anyway that's why" nodding the teen approached a red and blue mage that had hats on and staffs ready for use.  
  
"The red one is a fire mage, the blue is a ice mage, those ice mages are usually mistaken for water mages because of the color of robes they wear" dumbly he approached the guards a bit shyly, jumping as the two pointed there staffs at him both glowing there colors they represent. "Halt!" they both commanded at the same time watching the hybrid carefully while the stunned teen held up his hands in a peace gesturing way.  
  
"Who are you? Name your business" Tala wasn't listening and instead was watching the staffs carefully while Enrique sighed and talked to the mages that were both quite surprised. "This is Tala he has been cursed by an unidentified person we request a place to stay and some food and water that is all" the red teen broke out of his trance and nodded quickly stepping back a bit from the staffs still pointed at him.  
  
"Very well stay here" the two breathed a relief as the red mage broke away and entered the large building while the ice mage removed his staff back to a defensive position next to him. "We are sorry it is just many things have been stirred up due to some sort of force we were told to be on our guard" Tala knew that all too well since several things from his home like a cow or even a chicken suddenly went missing along with a person from his village.  
  
"It's amazing that you have such an interesting creature with you it's on the endangers list already ever since the lake came up about healing water bah" he snorted seemingly not believing the stories or rumors of the healing water and turned his attention to the teenager before him. "So you need a place to stay we can offer one I'm afraid it's not very roomy or comfy but I hope you don't mind" shaking his head Tala replied "no it's alright we just need shelter".  
  
The red mage returned and took his post where he was before sticking his staff back into the ground "you may proceed and try not to provoke anyone they are all very gifted mages" Enrique managed a smile probably thinking of ways to provoke people "don't even think about it" the fairy pouted a bit as they entered the building. ----------  
  
Soon Tala found his way to the main office after passing many children and teens of all ages wearing several pointy hats and robes decoding their specialty. Enrique stayed out of view snickering at a pink robed girl trying to grow a plant and ended up creating a vine that blocked the way and tangled many people up. From there it went on fire and everyone got burned although Tala was a bit worried he knew the higher leveled mages would help out as some were racing down the corridor to help out.  
  
Enrique seemed to enjoy the chaos that the girl made and even came out making himself comfortable on the hybrid's head watching as Tala made his way down the opposite way of the corridor. Of course the two received many disapproving glares a few surprised looks, most seemed to avoid him and looked down. This made even Tala one of the most positive person in his village feel a bit down he didn't like being an oddball and he guessed since he had a fairy as a friend and a half dragon body he knew he shouldn't start wishing for a cure yet.  
  
Before Tala could knock however the door already opened by another red haired teenager like him who jumped back and pointed his hand at the suddenly scared hybrid. 'Why is everyone attacking me?' he wondered while the headmistress yelled out to the boy to sit down and then the room went quiet. Taking a closer look the red head seemed more like a fighter since he was rather built and wore a bandanna across his forehead, a navy blue shirt with a light brown vest seemingly torn on the edges, he also wore a baggy gray pants and seemed to frown at the hybrid for being in his presence.  
  
Tala had a sudden feeling that the mage was more than what he seemed his style of sitting was rather more of high class a tug on his hair from Enrique he looked at the other teen that was also in the same room.  
  
The other teen didn't look that older then the him he had pale blue hair sticking up almost in every direction with dark blue hair on the back, he had triangles on his face and wore a white scarf along with a black muscle shirt, navy blue pants with a black belt with a gray bat like image on it. The expression this teen wore looked like a cross of annoyance and boredom. He began to get scared as the teen had also blue armlets on his arm leading all the way to the end of the wrist.  
  
The room had heavy silence in it as Tala headed for a seat and the only available one was next to the blue haired teen quickly he sat down adverting his look to the floor as the blue teenager studied him. Enrique didn't seem to want to show his face because as he whispered to Tala that the boy's were both very powerful mages of great ranking. "You dance disco boy?" the gruff voice of the teenager that was studying him asked in a rude tone "yes I do sometimes I just I." Tala blushed and looked down he was stumbling over his words again.  
  
"Kai you don't have to scare every being in this school" the headmistress snapped at Kai as a "whatever" was automatically said while the red haired boy in the other seat jumped up pointing an accusing finger at Kai "I'm not afraid of him!" the teen named Kai sighed and relaxed into his chair keeping an eye on Tala.  
  
Course the hybrid felt a bit shy and tried to focus on the headmistress in front of him "my name is Mary I am the headmistress of this school I understand you have a rather tough situation" she smiled at him with kind eyes waiting for him to speak. "Yes ma'am I do you see I was cursed last night and I was hoping you could do me a favor and give me a place to rest so I could continue on the tomorrow if it is not to much trouble" to the disco dressed teenager it seemed like a lot coming from his mouth but Mary just laughed and nodded.  
  
"Of course now may I ask a request?" almost everyone looked at her in surprise even Kai himself opened his eyes to see what the request was about "can you take these two boys on you're journey? They have both completed as much of their training as possible I was going to send them away but this will be much better" both Kai and the other were in shock they had already completed their training?  
  
"I accept I am on a dangerous path and I need all the help I can get" still a bit shocked Tala managed to say that out loud okay but to himself it sounded a bit odd to accept such a offer. "I will not go with a commoner such as him!" the red head yelled or rather shouted while the headmistress stood up to her full height that was quite tall "you will" "NO!" the argument lasted long but soon Johnny as he learned the teens name through the conversation ended up going with him. ---------  
  
The disco clothed boy sat at the front of his bed shared with both his new comrades and a persistent fairy following him around "so our group got a little bigger it's actual good I hard that monsters are much more powerful then ever nowadays" the blonde nodded seemingly to agree with himself while Tala fought the urge to yell at the fairy. It was being like staying next to Max jabbering on and on days on end with no rest in-between.  
  
Kai wandered in on that precise moment lifting an eyebrow at the fairy and boy shrugging he crossed the room and sat down on his bed taking a breath to calm himself down while wisps of cold air escaped him. Tala noted that the teenager was a loner it was evident he didn't take the time to make friends and seeing how scared people were he took that as the evidence.  
  
Enrique froze on his words while flying over to Kai holding out his hand his wings fluttering none stop like his mouth "hi my names Enrique what's yours?" course the fairy was trying to be nice since he missed the name while Tala learned it. "None of your business leave me alone" the once happy fairy was now glaring "I tried to be your friend hello? It would be nice to respond politely, if you can't you obviously don't know the definition of it!" the blue haired mage shook his head trying to rid his mind of the fairies voice but it went on and on and on.  
  
"God get the hint Tinkerbell go away!" Enrique fumed he knew the name and it was almost an insult comparing him to a fairytale fairy that was a girl no less "take that back!" Tala chuckled a bit at the two yelling each other's heads off. The chuckling turned to laughing and soon Tala was on the floor rolling back and forth ignoring all his thoughts for that one simple moment. Both turned to him "what's he laughing about?" the fairy asked while Kai shrugged it was going to be interesting indeed.  
  
Around that time Johnny entered in all his huffing glory and glared at his roommates "great stuck with Tinkerbell, freakin icicle boy, and god knows what's on the floor" grumbling the red head snorted and wandered over to his bed and jumped onto it. "TINKERBELL!" Enrique was trying hard to contain his anger but it wasn't working that great. Soon sprouts of flowers and vines with thorns on them started to pop out of Johnny's skin and soon the red mage was flapping around like a headless chicken while Enrique just laughed at him.  
  
Tala started laughing again while Kai rolled his eyes and tried to block out the screaming and laughing and the sounds all around him "Ahhhhhh vines and flowers get them of get them off get them OFF!" Kai rolled over and smiled slightly though it looked like a smirk he couldn't say Johnny didn't deserve it perhaps he could get along with the fairy.  
  
Soon the room had calmed down although everyone seemed to laugh at Johnny still whenever they looked at him but other then that all was quiet. While the rest slept Johnny made a mental note to kill the fairy on his little detour with the others pay back and revenge was eminent.  
  
A/N: ((she did a lot of work everyone give her a clap *clap clap clap* look out for her Hack/Revolution fic coming soon to a writer near you O_O ooo hack/sign.what's that?)) (*Sighs* anyway review folks please I spent so much time on this I don't want it to go to waste) (((JA NE!))) 


	3. Chapter Two: The Sleeping Forest

Tala: *sweatdrops* dang you ff.net *sighs* sorry folks about the huge LONG update time but ff.net didn't allow anyone to post up anything or edit anything Pink Devil: Yeah were sorry Audience: awwww Pink Devil: Go back to my ficcy you don't belong here Chibi Kai: baibai Audience: *stays and watches the adorable Chibi Kai* Robert: *sighs*  
  
Tala: *tackles Robert* we luv you too! *Almost everyone glomps him*  
  
Tala: disclaimy to early can't do *falls over and snores* Pink Devil: um yeah uh we don't own anything, argh too much effort  
  
A/N: ((Since I have been quite lazy Tala is going to do another chapter but never fear my ficcy is going back up soon too so I won't be so lazy while Tala does her share of the work)) (what share? I've done it all except the Prologue) ((Don't listen to her she just can't admit.(Audience: LIAR!) eh heh) ((anyway people enjoy hehehe TinkerBell thanks Evil! Weredoggie! The name really suits him)) (*laughs* anyway enjoy the rest of Chappy Two O_O wonder what's going to happen and oh yeah Nasamu is like their ultimate god of like peace and stuff) ((ENJOY!))  
  
Chapter Two  
The Sleeping Forest  
  
Tala woke up early in the morning the vents of the earlier day caught up with him as he laughed silently to himself seeing Enrique been making fun of was one of the better times he shared with people. It was worth seeing it. Peering over his shoulder he faced the other two beds that were already re-made, getting up quickly he scouted the room for anyone around. He slowed his heartbeat as he remember they had to be a team, a group so they wouldn't ditch him.  
  
With that thought still in his mind he sat up on his borrowed bed and let his feet dangle off to the side, sleeping with the new body parts was hard he did awake whenever he rolled over or moved from a spot it took quite some time to get used too. Yawning loudly he stretched his arms to their full extent hearing some bones crack as he did, then sleepily he threw the covers off and slowly made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Knocking he waited for some kind of answer but when no one responded he opened the door and his eyes seemed to bulge as Johnny was just getting his pants on and seemingly missed the knock even though it was loud. It took the fire mage all the willpower not to burn the door down and chase after the hybrid as he continued to pull on his pants to get them on and took a few slow deep breaths. One.Two.half relaxed the fire mage put on his shirt raising an eyebrow as the cursed teenager was still gawking at him.  
  
That was when the red haired teenager snapped and formed a small fireball in a few quick seconds and hurled it at the hybrid screaming "THIS ISN'T A STRIP SHOW!" Tala quickly removed himself from the bathroom entrance as the fireball whizzed by being frozen in mid-air. Tala thanked Nasamu that Kai came at least he wouldn't burn to death by the hot head in the bathroom. Still blushing Tala removed himself from the two mages presence and quickly put on his clothes since he didn't have any spares something he would have to buy in the next town.  
  
Johnny was so peeved off hat he almost melted his own toothbrush as he carried it around scrubbing his teeth the teenager he was traveling with was going to die by him or Kai or something else. He smirked as he thought of some monsters killing and tearing the hybrid's body but pouted when he knew it would never happen since Kai and him had to look out for the cursed being. Sighing he washed the toothbrush and stuffed it in one of his pouch bags enchanted to carry millions of things just as long as you know what you put in them.  
  
He stepped out of the bathroom and glared hard at the hybrid that was zipping up his Disco like jacket and soon lost interest in that and instead flopped onto his bed that was already re-made from the maids that do cleaning. He was amazed at the fact they didn't run away screaming from Tala he quirked a smile at that just thinking about it.  
  
The thought soon disappeared just as fast as it came when the familiar weight on his nose appeared and he growled something as the annoying voice followed the annoying never ending mouth. "Morning Johnny-san" the fairy announced trying to be nice thinking that last night was just a bad way to start off. The teenager on the bed stare cross-eyed at the fairy, if only he could rid the world of the first thing that was a menace to society. Enrique. ----------  
  
By the late afternoon the party was ready to go Kai had also brought his robes just incase he might need them since it protected him from really cold temperature and a bit of protection from fire, he wasn't about to trust Johnny though it was a precaution. Likewise Johnny did the same but he also stuffed them in his bag keeping a wary eye on Kai his archrival in magic, athletic, and even in his studies the two were equal.  
  
One of them had vowed to beat the other so they studied hard to beat each other but still tied even in mage battles and competitions they just couldn't seem to surpass the other even though their hard work was unmatched by anyone else in the guild. Groaning Johnny stretched and straightened his pants the memory of Tala seeing him in nothing but boxers was still fresh in his mind well it was kind of his fault but he'd never admit that, he had pride. Something his family was known for all around the world for.  
  
The door shut as they stood around and in Enrique's case hovered waiting for someone to speak first as to where the destination was to be. Kai coughed getting everyone's attention as they all spun to hear what he had to say "I think" he started with his cold eyes glaring over at the path that continued on, the one Tala wanted to go for but since they had to spend the night at the mage's guild he never got the chance to. "We should first discover where are route is headed and then follow it" his voice could have broke steel for all they knew and agreed with him although Johnny seemed more tense due to the rivalry between them.  
  
"The path leading south would lead us to the Sleeping Forest despite the name it is very peaceful it is the only way to go because the other places are more dangerous" the fairy spoke while Tala readily agreed with him while Kai huffed and folded is arms across his chest not responding, in which Enrique took into account that it meant a ok. Johnny on the other hand wasn't that pleased he wanted something to do he wanted action not peaceful walking through a forest. 'Then again' he thought finally agreeing 'I could burn it down'.  
  
With that settled the small group of four headed onwards south to the forest. ----------  
  
In that very forest several inhabitants scoured the areas in hopes of finding any intruders finding none the whole group returned to the middle of the forest where the meeting was to be held. "Nothing?" a gruff voice asked while the shorter green haired boy shook his head as he as the leader of the group he had taken to scout the whole forest. "Good work" the elf bowed to the king of the forest and was instantly dismissed from duty till the next day.  
  
The elf wore blue clothes and carried small shoulder bag whenever he went somewhere even in the forest itself he always wore, what it contained no one knew and seeing that the elf was one of the strongest fighters in archery and hand to hand no one disobeyed him. His size however also gave him an advantage over anybody because he was quick on his feet although he sometimes got over confident and lost one or two battles but he was still known as the forests protector.  
  
Quickly he disbanded and headed to his favorite place it was far away from where the base of elves was therefore hard to even reach even for the elves but he found a secret way of getting there. Slowly Kevin as the elf was named approximately five hundred years old in his race. However in human years he was about fifty-three maybe even older then that but that is what the elder Takubami told him, and he was never wrong.  
  
Climbing up the rocky mountain he took a few steps at a time as he proceeded up to the top at a slightly slower speed then ever before, he was getting older and needed to act wiser as he was now one of the protectors along with his best friend Gary but unlike him, he had full duty. So when he did get time off he headed toward a place where no one or voices could penetrate it. Not only that but it had a nice clear view of the Sleeping Forest the very forest in which he lived in.  
  
The elf winced as he took hold of one of the sharper rocks then redirected his climb to a bit safer less jagged climb. Satisfied he continued up glancing every now and then to make sure no one followed him, they knew when to leave him alone. He grasped the final big huge rock and pulled himself up panting as he reached the top it was after all almost an hour's climb but it was well worth it. Swiftly Kevin shook his green hair and sat down folding his hands and closing his eyes.  
  
This was his daily routine just about every day to get in touch with all of the nature that was around him elves had the ability to speak to nature's greatest creations and he was willing to put the time into it to gain that gift. Or rather learning it as he never received that gift but the elder had said that he would obtain that gift later on in life what he had now was the most important.  
  
Picking up a pebble Kevin tossed it into the river that flowed down the mountain it made a quiet 'thunk' as it hit then sank to the bottom. Breathing softly Kevin leaned back and looked up at the sky before sounds penetrated his perfect hearing. It was coming from the entrance of the forest. No it was, the elf twitched his ears trying to block out other sounds and tried to focus on the sound that he heard before.  
  
They were not at the entrance they were nearing the middle of the forest, which was not to far from where he sat now. Grumbling he snatched his extra bow and arrows that he left near his quiet spot and headed down the mountain. Since it was night and the forest was very large he had to do it himself. No use waking up anyone when he was the protector. ----------  
  
Kai groaned inwardly even going as far as to plug his ears the fort they had gone into much earlier was quiet but now it was so loud he bet even the protectors of the forest heard it echoing form where they walked. Currently they were now bickering to each other, except for Kai who didn't want any part in it, about who was the greatest mage and human that ever existed and how much did the work. The human or the wizard.  
  
"Well the wizard could save people by using all sorts of protective spells" Johnny bragged while Tala countered in a split second right after the fire mage finished his sentence. "So human's have saved a lot of people enforcing government and creating a way for people to maintain peace" a snort erupted from the fire mage's throat while the hybrid huffed and folded his arms over his chest looking to the side in a childish manner.  
  
In truth Kai could have broken up the fight or rather argument long ago when it was just beginning to get loud or even start for that matter but Enrique had said that it was worth it to watch and see how they interacted. So here he was hours later trying to hide his smile that would surely bring his own family to shame, thinking about his family though brought a scowl and a pain to him.  
  
When he was young he didn't get many hugs or kisses like any other kid although his mother tried to but his father always slapped her or abused her even going as far as magic which was forbidden to use since it was of the darkest kind. Lost in memory lane a tug on his ear brought him back to the present and harsh reality, turning his head he fixed his eyes on the small fairy.  
  
"Buzz off TinkBell" instead of the fuming small fairy he met a slight worried one raising an eyebrow as Enrique looked around "do you hear or see anything?" the ice mage asked while he too scouted not picking up any sense of evil or monster flow of energy, it was all peaceful. 'Up' he repeated to himself and looked up instead of the other directions to see a figure falling pointing a bow with an arrow loaded and ready shoot at Tala's direction.  
  
Kai thinking real fast quickly sped over to Tala and took the fire mage with him as they all tumbled to the ground narrowly missing an implant of a arrow in the ground where the Tala was last standing. All of them stared at the arrow until Johnny was the first to break out of his daze and near death experience "hey!" he hollered at the figure that shot at them landing in a tree hidden from the group still recovering from the shock. "You Jackass! Come out and show your face!" the ice mage sighed smacking Johnny on the back of the head he didn't need the attacker to be burned up along with them if it wasn't an enemy.  
  
Tala returned to his feet staring at the tree then slowly put his hands up "we surrender stranger" he glared at the others with their mouths open which closed with the cold glare Tala used that seemed to rival even Kai's "we come in peace we are traveling to the other end to the nearest town we mean no harm" putting down his hands once again he approached the tree but stopped when he heard the sound of a bow readying.  
  
Tala sighed the enemy wasn't going to let him off that easily, if he was in the other position he wouldn't have either so they were even in a sense. Looking to Kai ready with an ice ball already formed the hybrid glanced to the tree then back to Kai. Indeed they needed to find out who was in the tree but to do unnecessary harm to someone that is most likely protecting the forest. It just didn't seem right.  
  
Enrique snorted as he flew from his spot on Tala's head and in no time at all reached the tree and stared at the green haired kid with the bow. Of course this surprised the elf seeing something glowing so close, that he clumsily fell out of the tree hitting the ground groaning as he tried to get back up. And before he knew it three different people one to pissed off to look normal, one innocent, and the other just not giving a damn surrounded him.  
  
"Who are you?" the cold glared one asked while the elf folded his arms and put on a stubborn look "not telling" course saying that to Kai is a bad thing refusing it twice was worse. The hot head of the little group flashed a fireball in the elf's face while the downed elf shook his head still not wanting to talk. Johnny growled something then smiled as he ran over to the nearest tree that just happened to be the biggest tree out of the entire forest. Legend has said, that was passed on from the elves, that the great oak tree grew the tallest because it was the source of the whole forest and if that went out or died somehow then the forest itself would die off along with it's inhabitants.  
  
This was something Kevin couldn't afford since he was the protector and if he didn't do his duty then he was no better than monsters or demons that roamed these lands spreading and causing destruction. "Fine, fine I'll talk just step away from the tree" Johnny looked to Kai asking mentally almost, if he should when the ice mage nodded the red head walked back to where the elf was. "Who are you? Why did you attack us?" Enrique slapped his head out of all the dumb most common questions why didn't he ask something more intelligent? Shrugging though he perched himself back onto Tala's head listening intently.  
  
Getting to his feet the elf sighed half of his face covered with green hair so you could only see one eye at the time "okay well you see this is a forest where travelers are not suppose to go, you know that right?" Tala looked to the others that seemed at lost that it was forbidden but nonetheless he continued to listen. "No we don't but continue" stepping back a bit everyone got themselves comfortable it was going to be a long talk.  
  
"Okay listen up this place is forbidden and if you didn't know that then you're not the everyday travelers" the elf took a breath before continuing staring at each face individually "my name is Kevin I'm the protector of this forest indeed as you know I am an elf, a very skilled one so watch out" Kevin scowled as a snort met his previous sentence. "I do not care for whatever you reason you are here but we are sworn to get rid of intruders" Kevin wandered over to the tree acutely aware that spells were being readied incase he tried anything stupid.  
  
Grabbing the bow and arrows he put them down nodding as he continued "but you seem not like enemies therefore if you wish to pass through I want you to past a test" all the others blinked at the small elf while trying to come up with a mental picture of what a test would look like. "A test what kind?" Johnny asked in a bored tone he hated talking it was no fun unless you got to yell at the person. "It is more of a request than a test, I want you to find out what all this unnatural evil air means and find it that is all" furrowing his brow Kai cupped his chin in thought it was a request but quite odd.  
  
"We believe that someone is bringing back the dead right in this very forest but there are some parts that have not been accessed for some time now and have gotten so dangerous no one ventures into it" at that time Tala seemed to want to go finding someone as powerful as that with such strong dark magic to bring back monsters is a truly amazing power. "Is it possible this could be warlock magic?" Tala asked almost a bit to hopeful because if it was it could be the on that cursed him "it is for sure but not powerful it's in the stages of being warlock magic thus still being black magic the person who is casting must have quite a powerful gift" Kevin stated while he took hold of a tree branch after he had re-equipped himself back to the way he was.  
  
"I might come and find you guys just tell any elf you see that I am allowing you take this" the elf tossed a piece of paper that seemed to be made from several flowers, Kai caught it in mid air without even doing to much effort and stared at it. "This is one of my items that give permission to others if it goes into the wrong hands it'll shock the person, if it seems to be wrong and not made of elven magic since other elves will no doubt, doubt you it will stay like that so do not worry" flashing a smile the elf disappeared as he jumped from tree to tree in a matter of seconds he was gone.  
  
The group stood waiting for someone to make the first move and oddly it was Johnny "we know a bit of hat we are expecting it shouldn't be that hard" and also for once Johnny was right they did know what to expect and so they headed west in search of the mysterious magic caster of evil magic. ----------  
  
"Hachine Yomu nu basukedi yami kuto!" a ball of black flames erupted from the figures black gloved hands onto the grass stepping back he smile at his first creation rose, in his family it wasn't spectacular as many could do so but he wasn't quite advanced but given his age he would soon be well known in his family. The skeleton rose from the dead complete with a sword and dagger it's rotting body had such a bad smell that even the newly beginner warlock had to gag a bit.  
  
While the skeleton stood the figure went over everything he learned from his grandfather the older man knew more spells than anyone on the planet and he was to follow in his foot steps but he did not see the joy of what his grandfather did as he terrorized families and destroyed villages. Grimacing at the memory when he was ten he tried to focus once again he could not afford to disappoint him. Of course running away from the dreaded castle and somehow making it to a far away forest would be called sheer luck he couldn't stand his grandfather and his continuous training.  
  
He had to train at his own pace.  
  
So here he was practicing in one of the forbidden forests sure his grandfather would come and probably beat to death with several spells but that was alright he still had the protection of the forest that was miles and miles long on the outside but really it wasn't quite that big. Thinking about the last chant he tried to think back on why it didn't bring back something stronger was it because he didn't have what it takes? Or was it the way he did it? Or did he need more experience to bring forth a powerfully better monster?  
  
Wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead he took a few breaths he needed a lot more training if he was going to get stronger but his darker powers were still untapped and he read every single book he could find even the ones that his mentor forbade. But still the results were the same he just couldn't bring something stronger back or create. It was what his family did bringing and creating and perfecting the most powerful dark magic in history.  
  
They were Necromancers it was their job to do so.  
  
Looking toward the area where he sensed magic being used before he glared at what was to come flicking a bit of hair out of his eyes, his ears showed a gold triangle with beads connected to it to show what he was since everyone recognized what the symbol meant. He straightened his cape it was white on the inside while black on the outside he didn't like red it was too reminding of past mistakes. Tightening his gloves he readied himself. The other attire he wore was black pants that of course were baggy; he also wore a white shirt with another silkier shirt over it with red all around the edges.  
  
He wasn't proud of his outfit he looked way to gloomy but his grandfather persisted that he wore it or else so he wore it and wore and wore it more it was now a kind of instant thing he did. Concentrating he tried to summon more of the undead creatures but the power that came closer unnerved him as it was standard black magic, he knew how to use it since he was taught at a young age and excelled at it, but the power that was with the two magic casters send shivers down his spine.  
  
Regardless he was to carry on his power to the next heir of his family and they would do so on as well even though Necromancers had a longer time to live due to them being different from humans just by a better life span. Furious he kicked the ground while waiting, his father had casted a curse that many took for a blessing he was stuck the way he was forever until the caster uncasted the curse. Until the curse was lifted he would stay young forever and that meant every month at the very last day he would be in extreme pain and it was coming soon.  
  
Summoning a few more skeletons he waited for the enemy to come, whoever it was.  
  
A/N's: ((I like this chapter I do indeed)) (I like it too guess u people have to figure out who the person is) ((anyway next chapter will go up soon)) (don't forget to read it) (((JA NE))) 


	4. Chapter Three: Battle Of Magic

Tala: um I guess people know who the Necromancer is after all someone said it in a review *chuckles* Pink Devil: well at least you updated your two chapters Chibi Johnny: *trashes the audience chairs* WAAAH! Audience: awwww Pink Devil: I think he wants reviews . Tala: well to let you know folks I have the next future like eight chapters all WRITTEN down yes on a piece of paper Chibi Kai: YAAY  
  
Tala: okay I don't own anything and it's the last time I'm putting it down cause it wastes space like.a lot .  
  
A/N's: ((we have finally come up with a plan)) (I will be writing it yes the author Tala cause I'm quite fast) ((I give her ideas to write about but she has them pretty much thought out *sweatdrops* so I can work on my ficcy)) (((ENJOY!)))  
  
Chapter Three  
Battle Of Magic  
  
Tala rushed along with his new friends well he couldn't really call them friends they were allies and that was possibly as far as they went. But Tala wanted more then allies he wanted friendship but with Kai and Johnny having such a bad temper between them, he wasn't waiting for a blessing or for cupid. He was going to make them get along even if he needed to do it alone but he knew he could count on Enrique to help, the fairy wasn't doing anything at the moment except hitch a ride.  
  
"Almost there be prepared!" Kai yelled over his shoulder an icicle formed in front of the ice mage signaling an attack ready for release while Johnny did the same only creating a huge fireball trying to dwarf the icicle but it didn't quite work. Tala had nothing on him that could be used as a weapon therefore he felt almost like he was weighing down the team because he didn't have anything that could counter magic or arrows except maybe his scales. Even then though he wasn't much use, as a human he was worse he concluded as the last bush was pushed aside by a rushing Kai.  
  
The sight that greeted the group was definitely not what the hybrid or magic users ever expected, the ground had holes all over it with skeletons by them where they seemed to rise from. Across from the skeletons new ones were rising just from the graves they were killed or rested it was indeed a gruesome sight to behold as the skeleton fingers raw and decayed beyond even the bone that managed to get them up, each had a weapon of some sort with them.  
  
The red haired cursed teenager gagged at the sight. No wonder the others were worried this kind of magic was like the one he saw when he was running, several demons and other creatures came out of nowhere to stop him from running but he didn't pay them any mind until it was to late to even think about. He looked to Kai who was growling something clutching the icicle as hard as possible until it broke into several pieces.  
  
Both Johnny and Tala were surprised at the ice mage's anger he never thought that Kai could get angry it just wasn't very possible to him and yet he was seeing it. The red head of the group took the time of surprise or silence by tossing his flame toward the enemy who seemed unfazed as it whizzed past all the enemies toward him at a very fast speed. The other figure didn't look much older than them in fact it was almost as if he was the same age but only more advanced into dark magic something Tala and the rest knew to be aware of. Zombies suddenly sprout forth from the ground and leaped at the flame each one taking the hit of the magic and falling down the earth incinerated serving their purpose to protect the mad man.  
  
"You think you can defeat me? You better think again!" the purple haired teen shouted as he raised his finger and pointed at the trio before him "attack kill them all!" after the order rang out every single skeleton seemed to automatically heed the order and sprung at them with several different weapons, some to old to be called proper weapons. Kai and Johnny were finally able to pay off what they learned and threw several spells while Enrique used some support spells to ward off the undead.  
  
"Ice of disaster freeze them all BLIZZARD!" the air around Kai grew colder and colder as a small blizzard wrapped around him and the enemies that surrounded him but the ice mage expected them to and allowed them to keep coming as the temperature grew just that much colder freezing them a few steps away from Kai himself. Turning his head the ice mage glared over at some of the monsters trying to penetrate the fairy's strong shield that seemed to be lasting pretty well considering who was casting it in the first place.  
  
Johnny on the other hand was having little difficulty as he threw enormous fire spells at all the enemies but somehow in between them a sharp object slashed from behind him, confused he spun around and sent his fist flying into the skeletons face breaking it like he did with glass which was the prime thing he broke when he was mad. This was only a substitute. "Fire of the ages, calling of the ground, release from my hands, the rush of power of your might FIRAGA!" bigger than any other flames that Johnny had ever released in his life Firaga was the only one capable of really doing damage to enemies but he didn't cast it that much. Last time he did he endangered almost the whole Guild where he left.  
  
Tala on the other hand wasn't ready for any kind of battle until Kai had broke one into tiny pieces with a single punch of his fist bending down quickly the stronger member of the group handed he chipped and rusted sword to the hybrid. After a few wasted seconds Kai began to get a bit mad "aren't you going to take it? We can't protect you and ourselves at the same time!" he barked out shoving the sword into Tala's hands and ran off throwing several spells all of his element. Tala grimaced at the weapon it was all rusty and didn't look all that useful the color didn't look great and the rags of it.  
  
Shuddering at the filth of the sword he handled it like he did with his sword at the thought his mouth dropped in a circle position as his eyes widened he wasn't totally defenseless yet. Reaching around on his back he ripped his sword from the sheath, only it didn't do exactly what he wanted it to do like other swordsman had it done, it flew out of his hands all the way sticking through one of the undead creatures walking towards him. "Oh shit," he muttered sheepishly as he forgot about his dragon powers and the increased strength that the curse brought.  
  
Taking his chances the dragon hybrid lunged at one of the many undead creatures that were dieing and falling apart as they came from the other two fighters and smashed his fist into one. And with a sickening crack the composed dead rotten body fell to the ground while Tala smirked, he could get use to this. Soon all the undead were either being incinerated or already dead decomposing themselves once again with what was left on the bone and mutated zombies.  
  
Bryan gritted his teeth he knew his monsters were pitiful but to be defeated by a bunch of new comers, which he could tell from the weak fighting skills and lack of magic, it just was inexcusable to him he knew his father and grandfather would be ashamed. Scowling at even thinking about his superiors he cracked his knuckles while stretching his fingers as they cracked even through the black gloves. Raising his hand he held out his palm at Kai then put it down to his side their was no defeat or win in cheating or attacking an unarmed person who is fighting someone else. He just didn't see it honorfull, which made him much different from his father the most hated man in existence.  
  
He covered himself with his cape watching the last bit of the battle it was deadly obvious that the new comers may have had great training but the hybrid the cursed one that his father had instructed his grandfather, Boris, to ruin his life was much more powerful then he could imagine having some kind of ancient power. Snorting to himself he shook his head but grew deadly serious as the hybrid broke through each and everyone of the monsters he had rose from the dead.  
  
Kai yelled out as he took the final one down with the most devastating combat attack of his people then turned to the figure who was the source of all the evil that was sprouting in the forest, an evil that seemed very familiar to Kai. Tala panted as he removed his fist from the zombies mid section grimacing as he did flicking off pieces of raw skin with maggots on it. Totally grossed out he couldn't help but try to wipe it off the ground while for the first time the Necromancer stood at the scene laughing alerting everyone that was in the area.  
  
"Who are you?" Johnny asked getting sick of the situation kicking a head that seemed to have detached itself from a skeleton while keeping a trained eye on the enemy if it was one thing he had learned in the guild. It was never let your guard down or show your fear. Which was what he was doing over ride the fear with confidence in himself.  
  
Coughing the necromancer before them mockingly bowed trying to show how rude he was about not introducing himself "My name is Bryan I come from a place not to far from here I did no harm" he smiled throwing his cap back tilting his head waiting to see their reaction. Johnny wasn't waiting for a sign that said 'throw something at me' he wanted to beat the guy real good and ignoring the protests of Tala he threw his fireball something the enemy was expecting as he jumped high into the air dodging it.  
  
Landing on a high tree branch the necromancer waggled his finger "tsk, tsk you should be ashamed to call yourselves mages this is power" holding his arms up into the air Bryan closed his eyes concentrating then thrusted his palm forward at the bewildered group "meteo!" instantly a hail shower of miniature meteors came forth from the sky all aiming for different parts of the forest that was near the area of the group down below. Each one streaked across the sky and landed exploding into a powerful fire hole so it was inaccessible for people to leave. Even the red mage was in awe at the awesome power and Kai just down right hated it while Tala and Enrique were scared beyond belief at the power the one known as Bryan contained.  
  
This is just what Bryan wanted smirking he knew he had victory but who was to go down first, he scanned the small group they weren't really that older than him or rather in fact younger which made him a bit curious on why they were out in the night time in a forest where evil could come. He was so lost in thought he didn't see the icicle that was thrown at him by the ice mage until it was a tad to late as it embedded itself into his arm not to deep but it still hurt all the same. Grunting he ripped it out wincing as black blood poured from the newly fresh wind, and melting the icicle he was going to make sure the ice mage would pay.  
  
Leaping down from his branch he hit the ground his whole body gave off a dark aura that made Kai step back a bit as the warlock let loose a string of triangles that went in every direction but the one it was sent. Tala covered his face as the first one whizzed by him cutting his shoulder a bit then suing his wings he covered himself and Enrique as the rest bounced off his protective skin the others, however, were not fairing as well as the dragon hybrid was. The magic they were up against exceed themselves that was certain and it was powerful but dodging proved impossible to escape all the triangles that soon began to snap together to make a bigger triangle.  
  
Kai in an instant began to shoot off spells like their was not tomorrow trying to break the dark energy spell after awhile Johnny began to do the same both trying to over load it so it would explode while Bryan eyes widened at what they were doing and how much damage the explosion would do. He knew his powers were great and yet he did a spell that he hadn't mastered and if he couldn't control it everyone would be in danger not just himself.  
  
His cape flapped backwards as the triangle grew enormous it was called the 'Triangle of Death' in one of his fathers books back in the castle of course it was forbidden but his grandfather let him read it and he studied it day and night hoping to surpass his father and grandfather at the same time. The triangle in the book of pages was said to be a powerful warlock magic that absorbed magic attacks and after reaching a certain size and height filled with power it would blow sky high taking everything in a five mile radius more precise basically the whole forest with it.  
  
Realizing his mistake he summoned the same book aware that his grandfather could find him now by tracking the book but taking that risk he shuffled through the pages quickly glancing at the spells every second flip until he came across the page, the counter curse for it was gone ripped out of the book. Everything seemed to slow down as he saw that the triangle was now reaching higher and higher what was the counter curse to stop it? Thinking hard he thought back to when he first took it out he had stared at the counter curse for almost five hours to make sure he would remember it but somehow he couldn't now.  
  
Holding his face in his hands Bryan took some slow breaths their of course were other spells but if he sent one and it was absorbed good bye forest hello wasteland. Looking to the mages he blasted a advanced ice and fire spell at the two each heading for the weakness but it zoomed and went straight into the triangle, now he was almost at a panicking state there was nothing to stop it unless..  
  
Quickly he stood in front of his creation and licked his lips white magic was the only other magic that wouldn't get absorbed but it would decrease it, behind him the two mages took a step back as Bryan grunted as he released any white magic spell he could possibly think off and due to him being a necromancer he couldn't use white magic or else it would have a side effect. Pain. A white hot pain that would travel throughout his body not stopping until he stopped the magic but looking at the triangle he feared for his life as he knew no one except perhaps the fairy knew how to cast it.  
  
'Fairy?' he blinked and looked over to the small thing perched onto the hybrids head and thanked Nasamu that something was here that could cast it quickly he put on a serious face while staring hard at the boy Tala "I need your fairy friend to cast white magic my powers cannot control it alone and the only thing that I can do is cast white magic on it to shrink it if we don't" he flicked his eyes behind him at the two boys then back to Tala "we all die along with this entire forest".  
  
A collected gasp rang from Tala's mouth as he sent a pleading look to Enrique who blowed a few bangs out of his face while stretching "fine but I want hazards pay for this" the fairy chuckled and zoomed over to Bryan staring wide eyed at the enormous power "it'll go kabloomy?" he asked the necromancer while the teenager nodded his earrings made a ringing noise as he did "it'll blow big time".  
  
The purple haired teenager put both palms facing the destructive force he created and shot out a few beams of very simple basic white magic even before it left his finger tips he could feel the white hot pain boiling inside him ignoring it he focused on getting rid of it, next time he would try to do some spell he knew he could control. Enrique wasn't fairing to bad either as the triangle got smaller and smaller until Bryan was finally able to finish it off with a non elemental magic attack shattering it into black pieces that covered the small spot on the ground where it once stood a bit to proudly.  
  
Kai was in amazement as the one who created it got rid of it and in doing so also saved their lives, clenching his fist he approached the necromancer and thrust his fist forward to connect against the teenagers skull but a barrier was cast upon him so his fist hit a bubble like surface. Growling he looked over to Enrique who was observing the teen giving Kai a disapproving glare.  
  
Tala approached the teen that was keeling trying to regain the movement of his limbs and breathing right now he looked as defenseless as he had been almost three nights ago and for not attacking them when they were in battle it just showed that he had something the warlock that attacked him didn't. Honor or something close to a heart but Tala seemed to seriously doubt that. Nonetheless Tala helped the necromancer up but was pushed roughly to the side as an arrow struck the ground where he was once had been.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Kevin re taking aim to fire on Bryan who had stood up taking steady walks or rather strides to get out of the area. No one else dared to move until the necromancer turned around looking like he was the grim reaper with the grim look on his face "I will be in Condora the city of the dead if you still have quarrels with me I will see you there" and with that finally said he fainted out of existence while Kevin muttered a curse jumping down next to the team.  
  
"Looks like you did your job well and for that you are allowed to come and go through this forest as long as you please" the green elf gave a toothy smile as he held his bow in one hand the other held out to shake Tala's hand. While the little reunion was taking place Kai silently climbed the tree where the icicle hit before hoping to see what he thought he would see, sure enough there was a tiny bit of evidence of the black blood.  
  
Conforming his suspicions the teen dropped back down, this was going to get very difficult very fast and real soon. ---------  
  
"You uh sure I can come along?" the elf had been requested to come while the others (Kai and Johnny) didn't seem to give a damn about who came and who left (preferably all of them) but Tala seemed to think that if they had a bigger group they could do way more things since there was one white mage on their side, an ice and red mage in the arts of magic, and a practicing swordsman and now a archer.  
  
Though the hybrid couldn't tell why in words he knew along his adventure he was going to meet a lot of friends, allies, and of course enemies, and the person that cursed him and somehow it seemed it was going to be more of an adventure of survival to find his cure.  
  
"So you're cursed you weren't just you know a demon or anything?" Kevin stated as they finally left the forest by using a short cut that the elf knew about, that lead them right out in the area they needed to go. Immensely the disco looking teen found it a bit of fun to have the elf talking, and Enrique snoozing in his hair often ripping a hair or two but Tala didn't mind as he learned of things that some other people most likely never knew about the elves.  
  
"Wow you're that old?" Tala had become fascinated with the elf's age while ahead of them Johnny and Kai were shooting silent glares at one another with scowls on there face, turning around at the same time they both shouted at them for being a slow poke and lagging behind. The three behind didn't paid them any attention as they continued to talk as even Kevin was a bit surprised at how human's lived almost like the elves in the forest depending on nature and things that helped them live, like wood, which was part of nature.  
  
Now with five people trying to make it to where the waters were they continued onto their next destination Condora. ----------  
  
Meanwhile in that very same town a man was leaning against his chair tipping it till it would fall but with his leg on the table that wasn't very likely he would fall. A group of amateur demons surrounded him one seemed to be the leader with his muscular arms that were bulky enough to almost shame the dragons nearby. The rest looked like flunkies of the head honcho, the chair however remained in that position while the man smiled with his eyes closed his hands behind his head giving off an expression of boredom.  
  
"We want the money now you aren't getting away with it this time!" the deep voice commanded as his ears twitched in annoyance at the lack of attention he was receiving from the person before him. When he received nothing not even a nod the leader stopped the chair that was tipping back and forth creating a squeaky noise. The man was dangerous everyone knew that in the town of Condora even the most highest ranking demons feared him it was to be expected but since the ones that just came in not too long ago had not learned who they were messing with.  
  
The man had bandanna that covered up his hair tied tightly in the back so it wouldn't come off somehow, he wore a nice red shirt that was short sleeved, a black vest was over it. On his hands he wore a pair of black leather gloves cut at the fingertips to allow his fingers to feel the nice coldness of the night breeze. He wore long baggy black pants his shoes were black, and red and currently he was chewing on a toothpick as he was in deep thought before the chair stopped.  
  
Opening his eyes he looked at the group and sighed dramatically "what can I do for you?" he asked tilting his head to the leader who smashed his fist into the table breaking it in half "we want our money!"  
  
The bar that they were in grew deadly silent the other folks all different in many ways looked toward the fool that dared to break he table. Some people excused themselves and ran outside not wanting to get caught in the fight that would soon erupt. Although the person sitting in the chair that had stopped squeaking and was being held to make sure it wouldn't he stared at his table then looked to the guys that surrounded him "you broke my table" he said softly while the others hit each other grinning as they thought it was going to be a piece of cake.  
  
Now that special table was where the man sat everyday for the last many years he never sat any other place and people never sat in his place and so he had claimed it. He was in a mild shock over his table but getting off the chair he withdrew a sword from the shadows of the bar it was known throughout all the races as a royal demon's sword. Their were only a few intact even fewer that were still in use when the demons were being wiped out thousands of years ago until they got something to vanquish humans right back they still lost the war a thousand years ago.  
  
But only demons of royal family or blood could hold it and few could unleash its power.  
  
Instantly the bully's of the town that had come to make it theirs didn't seem so confident as the man stood up in his full height with the sword on his shoulder, on his face a smirk graced his lips as his eyes turned from normal black ones to a demonic black and red "my name is Jazz remember it well when death asks for who ended your miserable lives!"  
  
A/N's: (triangle, triangle, triangle, triangle, triangle) ((O_O I think Tala is on a triangle rush)) (triangle, triangle) ((uh turn in for the next chapter isn't Jazz cool?)) (Jazz, Jazz, Jazz) ((-_-U) (((ENJOY!))) 


	5. Chapter Four: A Price To Pay

Tala: yeah Jazzy! Chibi Kai: Jawwy! *giggles at his copying* Audience: awww Pink Devil: well hope you enjoyed last chapter yes we are fans of Jazz cause no one ever puts him in there fics but he's going to be a cheerful/ bad ass in this one Tala: yup so yeah. Robert: when am I going to come in? Tala: soon Pink Devil: so I hope you people liked that chapter a whole bunch cause it was a bit confusing but for a first time in an action seen Tala seemed to get by it no problem. Tala: you people know how hard it is to put that much descriptive writing in it is? It's hard _  
  
A/N's: ((not much to say this time)) (except you guys enjoyed how Bryan looks cause I wanted him to look like a necromancer cause Jazz already looks like a-*Pink Devil closes her mouth*) ((anyway *glares at Tala* hope you enjoyed that one)) ((( ENJOY THIS ONE!)))  
  
Chapter Four  
A Price To Pay  
  
The sword sliced off one of the demons heads easily with little effort from the user that swung the sword around dropping it then kicking it, it went in between another one of the flunkies heads causing a great amount of blood to spurt out the red liquid went on everything including the clothes of the wielder of the sword. Chuckling he removed his sword and licked the blood off it to fill the leader with even more fear then ever at who he was challenging as all the others of his group had just plain died and were scattered across the floor of the bar.  
  
"Still feel like breaking my chair now as well?" he asked as he frowned now that they're was no action to be around or do "no, no, no" a yawn escaped the sword wielder to show sharp teeth like a vampires only they were smaller and couldn't do what vampires did to victims. Stepping over the heads of the leaders group he made sure each one cracked and made a sickening sound as he dropped a handful of money to the bar owner who knew the man and nodded in understanding since the bar was often wrecked and Jazz gave him more than he needed.  
  
Leaving the scene the man stopped and hid his blade putting it in his realm where only he could go, an easy way to escape anything, snorting he continued on trying to look like any average human being which was impossible due to some things hunter could easily point out. Coughing he scowled a bit trying to find something to do, it seemed like he was always looking for a fight or something to do. Since his kind didn't age, a man had however sealed his life away in a cave on a piece of paper. The man that did it he could not remember however he still had the feeling that he was still around somewhere on the planet, waiting.  
  
Staring at the ground he resisted the urge to hit an old lady walking by carrying groceries back, though a demon place, some people felt protected by them, it was the next step of humans accepting demons as a friendly race. Many however he concluded as he continued to walk, did not deserve their forgiveness like him but then again he would never forget that monster a thousand years ago. **********  
  
A thousand years ago was a long time but he had only been living in the human realm just got old enough at the age of fifty which was equal to a human or mortal at the age of ten and so he didn't look that old at the time. Being young though he got to experience the ever so slowly changing world that he lived on and with such a wild imagination he let himself wander until that one fateful day it changed him for the worse.  
  
He was out running he wore a small size of red shorts a loose short sleeved shirt all black, of course he wore a black bandanna back then but he remembered the day, the day his life changed. He had run onto path in a hurry when a man riding on some Cyber horses knocked him to the ground they were popular until five hundred years later when the government in Chicada one of the head people on the continent long before it changed banned it for cruelty to animals.  
  
Once knocked to the ground he saw the human and happily to foolishly back then introduced himself and for awhile he talked with the human who seemed interested with him, and the next few days they met and talked to him he was the most luckiest kid to be around with. Until one time the man wanted to meet him outside at night and ignoring his mom and dad's pleas for leaving the house they had rented he went right ahead.  
  
From their he was ambushed and at such a small age even in the demons realm he was still small and had not been taught the arts of magic or swordsmanship which made it that much easier to be overpowered by a group of mages. It was then his blood was taking to make the man have a almost perfect immortal life span. But in doing so his age slowed almost to a stop as he grew to a mere twenty year old on the outside and yet was a thousand years old in the inside. However the man grew to an adult and only aged every Ten years he ages One year so he ages Ten years in his speed as he learned after careful watch on the man known as Voltaire. **********  
  
Growling he thrusted his fist into the wall his action had paid dearly as the demons of his royal family disbanded him and strayed him in the middle of nowhere where a woman had kindly helped him out and in repay he learned to use his powers that no one else taught him. And soon changed into what he was now, he couldn't comprehend what had happened to his long ago clan but him being alive was a blessing but he knew Voltaire had other ideas planned out for the planet Calanis.  
  
Past mistakes weren't all that cheerful to many some even didn't quite matter although to him it could have been the worst thing as his own freedom of living was sealed in a parchment with the inscriptions of ancient demon language that would make him serve the person who found it and to protect them any way possible.  
  
He just hoped that it wasn't going to be his enemy. ---------  
  
Bryan kicked a rock he had just entered the city of Condora like he said he would but their was nothing to even do in the city and what really ticked him off there was absolutely no one around to challenge in a mage fight not that he needed it in the first place but still. It was the thought that counted and his was worth many. Thinking back to his mistake in the forest it seemed to nag at the back of his mind how foolish he had been to do something so dangerous without proper practicing but he knew that it wasn't all his fault it was also his grandfathers.  
  
As he had disappeared form the group he had chucked the stupid book as far as he could hoping it would not have detected him just yet but knowing his father and grandfather he wasn't hoping for a miracle at all. Slowly he halted running a hand through his hair he was glad it hadn't started to rain if it did he would have killed anyone for messing up his hair it was one of the only things he refused to change. Along with his attitude that seemed to never change either.  
  
Turning back he faced the path he had walked on for the last hour or so he thought which had taken him to the city and somehow he knew the group would show up sooner or later all he had to do was bind his time. But that proved difficult for the necromancer as he wasn't one of those patience people he couldn't sit still it was hard for him since he loved to be pacing or some kind of action to take his mind off things. So he did what everyone did in a town, he walked around still surprised that some humans and demons lived among each other. Sighing he opened the door to a restaurant hungry from the spells and energy he used up he was ready for a good meal.  
  
Soon the purple haired teenager was scarfing down his food like no tomorrow he never realized how hungry he had been it seemed ages like he had eaten last time, quickly grabbing some water he chugged it down slamming the glass back onto the table continuing to scarf down his food in a fast rate. Half way through it he could feel a strong presence that was also familiar in a way, so thanking the man he dropped some coins down and left towards the source, he knew the feeling it was unmistakable.  
  
"Hey Bryan Boris wants to know why you refused the calling" an annoying voice flooded the necromancers ears while he rolled his eyes of course he knew who it was not like he hadn't somehow been unable to tell. And by the feel of energy it seemed that the other one of Boris's minions were around somewhere as well but taking no bother except of the pink haired witch sitting on the side of one of the broke buildings.  
  
The girl was Mariah one of his childhood friends or so he thought when Emily a white mage working for his grandfather pulled a stunt that got him so punished it left scars on his back from all the whippings. Since then he had sworn for revenge and now with no Boris around to tell him what to do and what not to do he could get that revenge.  
  
Snapping his fingers he created a fireball heading to the girls direction who just jumped and landed on her broom smirking the whole way as she sat on it with her legs on the side "c'mon Bryan don't tell me you didn't hear the call?" gritting his teeth Bryan would have loved to respond but he knew he hadn't heard the call in quite a long time. Now hat he thought about it he hadn't heard in a very long time ever since he had ditched the castle and gone to live outside he hadn't heard it. The call was as some would say a dreaded thing to hear but only warlocks or very dark magic people in the arts of it could hear it. It was known to be a song that caused madness to all, disaster to the place it was the loudest, and would bring a creature to life to raid the spot it was in.  
  
Of course most were rumors but the song did cause madness, destruction but it could not and would never have the power to create a monster. Or so Bryan had thought when Boris told him since he was his grandson.  
  
"No I did not hear the calling I'm not deaf either Mariah! And you know it!" he shouted up in the air with a glare she was the only person in existence so far that could get under his skin and get him so mad that he would loose the sense of battle and just throw everything he had without thinking first. Those type of things were very dangerous whenever he went against an opponent with the same magic. Back when he was a little kid he had gone against a powerful wizard and him being a small ten year old had challenged him and after a whipping defeat he had studied harder and the next challenge he had won by strategy. Nothing more.  
  
The girl known as Mariah had currently wore pink it was her almost daily outfit as she had one for everyday use it was in a witch style but all pink, the hat was pink, even her broom stick if it could change color would have been pink, it was one of the flaws in her. She loved pink way too much even for Bryan's taste but hey at least he liked other colors like back and red, and white. "If there was a call from my 'old man' why would I care?" he asked looking up watching the girl steadily decrease back to ground level. Once her foot had reached the ground she jumped off scoffing at the question "isn't it obvious?" she sneered right back at him with a unfriendly face "he would like you to return to report back to him" she stated like it was the simplest thing to go back for.  
  
"My old man can stick his business somewhere else I'm not returning" lifting his hand his eyes glowed releasing a beam breaking the broom into several pieces of useless wood chippings while Mariah looked heart broken at her broom. With a smile Bryan whistled a long ago tune as he walked away leaving a angry pink haired girl behind "heh you deserved it" he muttered as he made his way back to wherever the restaurant had been until he stopped and ducked as a block of ice was cast at him missing him completely.  
  
Mariah now held the same broom once the necromancer looked back while he just pocketed his hands there was no escape for the annoying girl friend or no friend he couldn't get rid of her it was like a ghost haunting him or stalking him even. Blinking Bryan was prepared for magic but not so many hailing towards him. Lighting streaked towards his direction at a slight slower speed than a group of fireballs that were faster due to their size, while ice blocks slid on the ground toward him, and a bulging bubble of water bounced toward him. It was a combination attack something the necromancer had not cared about even at the beginning when he first learned about those things it never peeked his interest.  
  
Groaning he couldn't tell which was more dangerous the bubble or the fireballs since both seemed to have a drastic effect. The fireballs seemed like the second since the bubble trapped any person regardless of advanced or beginner even an expert in magic to be trapped inside it for as long as the person wanted. Yes he studied well back then and it did pay off. Aiming his finger directly in the middle of the bubble he shot off a streak of ice that pierced the bubble, in turn it exploded splashing the fireballs, which then melted the ice and soon all that was left was the lightning bolts.  
  
Combination attacks only worked as good as the ones that cast it and Mariah was no good at any type of combination attacks.  
  
By now he could hear the same speech he had always heard from Mariah about how unfair he was using advanced magic when it was just a simple ice spell that ruined everything heck it was beginners level magic and it took down the whole thing. So in a way it was her fault. Yet he had places to go people to meet and he was wasting his time around an annoying fifteen year old that acted like a mere toddler who just didn't want to grow up. "We have one more trick that we know we can stop you with!" the girl cried out while the other minion came from behind the alleyway she was Emily the white mage.  
  
Of course Emily was only on Boris's side because she was a white mage and he needed her and that Emily and Mariah created a good team since they could work together as a team which Bryan felt utter boredom doing since everyone usually got in the way. As the way he thought it anyway. The necromancer groaned and looked at the sky wondering if Nasamu was listening he actually wanted peace of silence since the girls just kept jabbering away, if his grandfather thought that he was going to be defeated by them he was wrong, but if his grandfather thought that he would die of there talking he was most likely right. ----------  
  
"This is boring we searched this city almost five times and saw everything there was to see about it let's keep going!" Johnny shouted his patience growing even thinner as they stood in the middle of the streets watching some people do daily things that you saw every day such as carrying bread to their homes, people painting, or other wise doing chores but for such a city called Condora the city of the dead it was actually rather lively then they had expected.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes at many passerby's as the group kept talking many of the humans weren't even human they just used a spell to cover themselves up but however their were some demons and humans getting along which the ice mage had never thought possible. Turning his eyes he caught site of a lone man sprawled on a bench like he owned it, quirking a slight smirk Kai wandered a little ways from the talkative group his legs did feel a bit tired.  
  
Halting at the bench he exclaimed his point very clear in a very unfriendly tone "move it bud I want to sit down" the stranger that he had spoke to did not move or give any sign of moving which surprised Kai a bit, no one refused his order. "Move you ass-" "Fuck off if you know what's good for you" a smile graced the strangers lips as he stretched on the bench and smirking tried to make the teen in front of him a bit madder by saying stuff about the bench. "Ah it's so nice, you should try it, once I get off it's so relaxing and smooth" cracking open an eye Jazz smirked as he realized that his taunting was working it was almost as exciting as the fight he had earlier in the bar.  
  
"Why you wise guy!" Kai was burning with an anger since he was never refused and this guy just wouldn't move and wasn't about to get off anytime soon which really pissed him off "the ground is nice too you know try that who knows maybe it would be better" Jazz exclaimed with a thoughtful expression while the ice mage felt degrading in front of this guy.  
  
The red mage suddenly looked around the group for Kai and for the first time he didn't see the other mage anywhere "hey Kai you guys" Johnny aid in a low tone "Kai's gone" he squinted his eyes scanning the area for the pale blue haired mage spotting him near some bench with a guy seemingly owning it. "Never mind" he breathed while Kevin and Tala took no mention of his words as they were discussing the routes of where to go after, however Enrique followed him much to his annoyance.  
  
A hand on Kai's shoulder got a fist in their face which turned out to be Johnny who stumbled back unaware of how mad that Kai was or the reflex of surprise that was given "you could have broken my jaw Kai!" Johnny rubbed his jaw to prove his point as he lessened the pain with few rubs of his hand. Kai didn't turn around but continued to stare down the stranger who was minding his own business being a bit to cheerful considering a mage was in front of him. "Look man move you're ass and I might not freeze it!" Kai shouted not finding the dirt to look very inviting as the blue bandanna- wearing teenager sat up still on the bench and looked at Kai.  
  
"You are a traveler no?" he asked while he removed himself from the bench and in an instant Kai took his seat and folded his arms against his chest glaring at the stranger "why the hell would you care?" Jazz coughed it was funny to find such young people these days with a way of words. "My name is Jazz I request a favor from you" Johnny who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal butted in with his rude words "sorry no can do get lost bud were already filled up with enough requests" finding the lake was one request, getting there was several by Johnny's logic.  
  
"Oh okay" Jazz admitted defeat as he looked to the hybrid obviously cursed by the man he was looking for "guess you don't want to know of a cave that holds a parchment from long ago able to restore memories" he shrugged and walked off while Kai widened his eyes at the thought of restoring his memories the ones he could not remember not to long ago. "Wait!" ----------  
  
Bryan almost bored out of his mind jumped, ducked, moved, and negated any effects of a spell it was getting so old real fast and the thought of Boris coming around would have been more of a challenge but as him as a mentor he knew he could not challenge him just yet he needed more training. "That's it I'm so sick of this ULTIMA!" the most powerful attack in black magic was the dreaded Ultima attack it covered a wide range and since the parts he was in he knew no one would get hurt by it not that he really cared he just didn't want to attract attention. He raised his arms slowly up creating a small green ball the size of a marble at first but unlike the triangle he had to channel his power into growing it as big as he wanted.  
  
Soon even when magic spells were thrown at him he didn't even flinch since he was so focused on it and soon it was as big as one of the very buildings that was rotting and decaying grumbling even as he had walked around. Several pebbles rose and swirled around him as he floated higher in the air so he wouldn't be a target of the blast himself then with a lot of effort needed to throw he managed to get it right into Mariah and Emily. The explosion was eminent on contact as it just exploded bringing every single thing in the area bones from long ago were uncovered from the ground, almost more than a mile was all grumbled as it continued a bit farther than expected but not quite into the more populated areas.  
  
The green flash almost blinded the caster of it as he had to shield his eyes from the shiny greenness it radiated almost like the sun but being careful he landed on one of the buildings that hadn't crumbled and smirked looking down at the two unconscious girls both so out of it that even their clothes were torn and shredded from the attack. He drummed his finger son his knee as he sat down sure enough the sirens were heard and like a fool he stayed and watched the two girls be arrested for being the ones to cause it but little did they know he was the one not even too far away.  
  
Getting back to his feet he yawned and looked toward the inn he was going to need some kind of rest for today. ----------  
  
Jazz turned around as the pale blue haired teenager known as Kai called out to him to wait and stopping he tapped his foot out of habit waiting for Kai to give into his little plan "where is this place with the parchment?" he asked almost urgently while Jazz shrugged "I don't know you might not want to go there." he trailed off in his words while the boy glared harder and sighing the thousand year old demon gave in. "It's in the 'Cave of Dreams'" he responded while looking up at the sky.  
  
'Cave of Dreams but that's like right near here.' Kai thought inwardly and before he could say anything his new found friend had spoken "before you go you should get some rest I have heard it is a dangerous place to go" still smirking Jazz told the ice mage where to meet him the next day and he would give further instructions. After jazz had departed from the two the ones left returned back to the team that were all bored beyond belief "what was that all about?" asked Kevin while keeping his eye on his bow as he flicked the string back and forth creating a small noise.  
  
"Nothing important" Kai grunted while Enrique had a different on look of the conversation "tomorrow were going to a cave called 'Cave of Dreams' which supposedly contains a parchment said to restore memories" shrugging the fairy didn't quite get the clue "I have never heard of it and as far as my sources go I don't believe it" but looking to Kai it looked like he had other opinions.  
  
"Well" Tala started dusting his pants stretching his body while moving his tail back and forth "we better got o the nearby inn" everyone agreed with that they were tired from the long walk and headed toward the inn where a certain purple haired necromancer was heading as well. What will come out of it?  
  
A/N's: ((I like Jazz more now)) (I made Jazzy scary) ((but maybe this will inspire people to write about him)) (maybe but I like him he's so cool and kawaii! Also folks please understand I did not make up the spells they are from various games cause I can't think of anything knew they have like taken them all so I don't on them except the triangle of death -_-U I had a nightmare of triangles O_O scary) ((*sweatdrop* um yes you do that and I'll just stick to my chibi's *glomps them all*)) (((ENJOY! Uh R&R please lolz))) 


	6. Chapter Five: Monster Amongst Us

Tala: O_O well someone likes the work Pink Devil: my account thingy is messed up Tala: it's okay *pat pat* Chibi Kai: *holds onto Pink Devil and starts crying* Tala: look you made him cry Pink Devil: *quickly* reviewers fault *runs away* All: -_-U  
  
A/N's: ((well my account has gone down and I cant post for awhile sorry folks)) (aw people show that you care for Pink Devil and review!) ((That'd be nice *hugs a Kai plushy*)) (*Mutters* look who's doing all the work.) ((Look who's giving the ideas!)) (Writing is more important!) (Is not!) ((You're right it isn't *glomps a magical Malik* Malik is ^_^!) ((*Sigh*)) (((ENJOY!)))  
  
Chapter Five  
Monster Amongst Us  
  
Bryan sighed as he slowly made his way to the hotel or rather the inn as he called it, he was beat but he tried not to show it the Ultima he had cast was a very powerful strong attack and if not properly used by a strong person in the arts of black magic the consequences could be tremendous. Snorting he raised his head to see some other people walking toward the inn he couldn't make it out from his current location but walking a bit faster than the group of people he squinted a bit and raised his eyebrows. Fate certainly had an odd way to make people meet or was it fate?  
  
Shrugging to his own unknown question he leaned against the door frame trying to look a bit intimidating but he knew the group would either take up their weapons and attack him or leave they had no other choice, however the choice the others made was much different from what he was suspecting to come. "Hi Bryan!" the cheerful yell rang out almost causing the necromancer to fall forward the boy the cursed one, was looking quite cheerful to see him again even though their last visit wasn't a very thrilling one.  
  
Nonetheless he glared at the annoying teenager before him the boy looked like he just got some candy and was now being hyper by the way he was acting, Bryan could not explain it any better than that. "Are you going to attack me?" the necromancer asked as he prepared a spell behind his back his cape covering it up as it was the same color "no I don't want to why would I?" even the teammates of Tala groaned one at a time at the stupidity of the hybrid.  
  
"Did you forget your memory in the forest?" he hissed now in Tala's face while the teenager just shook his head thinking really hard then replied "nope I'm sure cause I can think" the attitude of the hybrid was something to be scared of and Bryan was scared. Not because of the cheerful smile or comments, but by the way the shorter teen was acting toward him while the rest of the teammates except perhaps the fairy eyed him coldly.  
  
Johnny stepped in between the two that were having an almost civil conversation but if it was truly civil then it turned into some kind of friendly talk instead "look I don't know what you're playing at necromancer" the said person narrowed his eyes at the fire mage while standing proudly while still glaring "but we claimed the inn first so you can sleep outside" narrowly missing a fist Johnny was surprised and fell backwards onto his butt while Bryan smiled at the reaction.  
  
Kai shook his head at the two immature beings and passed them opening the door of the inn without too much of an effort and walking inside with Kevin right behind him, as the elf had no one to talk to, so Kai was his latest victim. Although the elf talked a lot the ice mage was in fact quite amazed at it's historical knowledge of the land, not even his people at the Guild or other wise knew so much. But pretending to know it he listened, as the elf seemed to go on and on as he approached the manager.  
  
Bryan chuckled quietly following Kai and opened the door smacking it in Johnny's face making the fire mage even more hot tempered than he was already, which meant more fun could be done easier as you lose self control when you are clouded by hate and anger it happened to him once. Shuddering at the very thought he stood next to the ice mage and glanced at his face, it was almost like his usual face back when he was with his grandfather maybe more colder than his.  
  
Ignoring his won thoughts he passed the time as the manager tried to find rooms for them all saying that there were only a few in the hotel itself so they had to wait awhile. Soon everyone was doing there only little thing the necromancer leaned against the wall in deep thought thinking of what Boris was going to do now that he had refused the command of going home and even went as far as to make sure Emily and the pink brat were out of the way for him.  
  
Johnny on the other hand was cackling every now and than which made some of the group look at him in surprise as he continued to make fireballs then make them disappear no one seemed to want to know what he was thinking at the time because what he was thinking about was probably very stupid and/ or very immature. It was actually both as the teen imagined several things he could do to Bryan with his magic and in his own little world he could drown the necromancer in a pit of fire and lava watching the other burn together, and other image was stabbing him with a red knife, several other followed this one and soon it got so bad that he cackled continuously unnerving everyone else.  
  
Enrique wasn't really thinking he was talking to Kevin in an elf language so the others couldn't (hopefully) understand and unknown to them Bryan knew what they were talking about but made it seem like he didn't know. Even so they were talking about their heritage and how long they had been alive comparing each other's age and their occupation and knowledge of the world was. Both seemed to be on an equal scale, as they knew many things since they traveled a lot more than anyone in the room, even the necromancer gloomily leaning against the wall.  
  
Kai wasn't really thinking he was talking to the manager trying to get the room faster while the man stuttered and looked for the keys while telling the ice mage to wait even though they had waited for nearly an hour, which somehow passed by very quickly. Chuckling Tala breathed a heavy sigh he was already home sick and made it quite far but he missed his mom and dad and hoped that everyone was doing okay, if not then.Shutting his eyes he tried not to think about it as it brought back an empty feeling in his heart since he no longer had anyone around him he could really show how scare and alone he felt at the moment. That was a job for woman or moms not tough people.  
  
Trying to ignore the cackling, the necromancer studied the hybrid even more than last time and found himself staring for a long period of time, luckily the others didn't notice so he had a free range in doing so. A blush crept up to his cheeks as he clenched his teeth glaring at the ground, now was not to time to get soft which he did before and brought him only pain and hurt.speaking of hurt. He wandered over to a nearby calendar ignoring some of the occupants that picked up their weapons and was prepared to blast him away with, a few strides before he stopped and stared in horror the last day was tomorrow.  
  
With the new information in his face right on the calendar Bryan knew he wouldn't be much use tomorrow he might not even be able to travel or protect himself properly, with a so many people around him he couldn't afford such a loss it would be to great. Clenching his fist he resisted the urge to tear the calendar down and crunch it up but instead, calmly sank forward as he pressed his back to the wall and sighing he watched the others getting rather annoyed at the cackling. Kai paced back and forth until the man at the counter finally handed two keys to Kai who simply raised an eyebrow at them now hating his life.  
  
"We have to share how many and with who?" he asked getting right to the point while some of the occupants all glanced at the ice mage waving two keys around, a sure sign of impatience and annoyance. The man at the counter however took his time as he put things back into place and dusted off the counters pretending the customer was even their until at long last the guy sighed and looked at Kai. "Three to a room" he muttered going somewhere else to get away from some of the people that were now crowded against the desk ready to say out loud on what they thought of it.  
  
"So were suppose to stay in a room equal to the share of three people for the two rooms correct?" Enrique asked his eyes swerved to the keys as he started to dread whom the roommates were to be and silently he prayed to Nasamu that he would get off really lucky. "Yes that is correct at least you know your math" the fairy looked to the others while they seemed to be wary of who was going to go with whom. After sometime Kai finally made up his mind and handed Bryan the other key which the necromancer took, a bit confused Bryan looked at it for a long time listening as the names were called out for the people going with Kai.  
  
"Okay people that are going to my room will be Tala" the hybrid smiled widely and went over to the ice mage "next person with me will be Kevin" the elf looked a bit surprised at his call of name but shrugged and joined Tala "and last will be" Kai smirked as he headed for the stairs "me" he finished making a hurried motion for the others to hurry up. The rest Enrique, Johnny, and Bryan looked at each other they were all together in one room for the next several hours, not quite as surprised the necromancer shook his head, it was going to be a long night, one he was sure not to get any sleep not that it would matter at midnight. ----------  
  
"I don't want a mess in here guys" Kai yelled so the other two could hear very well as they wrestled around on the floor to past the time while the ice mage took refuge on his bed. Given what he paid for this room it was actually quite nice it was big enough for three beds all different colors a desk was in the far corner along with a several drawers for clothes which they didn't have much need for. On the other far corner magazines of the Mage's Best Times was stacked neatly for people that wanted to read along with a small shelf of other books.  
  
Although he didn't quite like the beds it was sure more relaxing than anything he's been in since he left the Guild and coming from Kai that was a pretty big compliment. Closing his eyes Kai tried to block out the sounds of the two in the room as rolled around yelling each other's heads off and looking to the sky he calculated that it was only ten bed time for the little irresponsible ones. "Alright that's it get into your beds that stupid yelling or mating call you guys were doing has really gotten on my nerves" the ice mage said as he covered his ears with a pillow as protests were made from Kevin and Tala telling how unfair that was.  
  
But Kai couldn't really care less. ----------  
  
In an almost identical room to Kai's room Bryan wasn't having as much trouble as the ice mage did but he did get a few things thrown at him from Johnny who seemed to want to practice against Bryan for reasons unknown. The necromancer wasn't that tired and blowing off some extra steam some he knew damn well that was anger for Boris, god he couldn't stand that name but he was broken out of his thoughts as a fireball whizzed past his head and he now concluded that the fire mage must have the worst aim that he had ever seen in his lifetime.  
  
Chuckling he offered to help a bit to pass the time before he could get maybe an hour or so of sleep and reluctantly the red head agreed as Bryan slowly went through how to aim burning several things in the room which included the magazines but the beds were left intact. Enrique had managed though to make a perfect reflect on the things they really need to use in the room so whatever Johnny or Bryan threw it would bounce off and head for them and with a quick water spell all that would remain would be harmless water.  
  
"See you are aiming just out of guess you must aim for your spells to hit" Bryan took Johnny's arm and held it steady at the reflect barrier "then you must concentrate or else you will never be able to master a good fire spell properly" another twenty minutes later Bryan finally told the others to get to bed. Enrique didn't have any trouble since he got the whole bed for himself while Johnny also got his own bed having to switch with Bryan cause it wasn't red while the necromancer rolled his eyes and got into his nice dark gloomy looking bed. Oddly it was just how he felt.  
  
Once the others were asleep he threw off the covers of his and sat up, he never could sleep, silently he traced the pattern of his chain that was always hidden from everyone it was from his mother the last gift she had ever gave him. Now a bit depressed he got up and slowly walked over to the window and looked outside course it was busy since demons never needed sleep. Letting out a sigh he opened the window to allow some fresh air inside, as the room was quite stuffy. It wasn't until minutes later did he detect a presence of something dark, he knew it wasn't the demons below him it was something coming to the village, he could feel it in the wind.  
  
Quickly he focused his eyes on the two sleeping occupants he was going to need some kind of help. ----------  
  
The other room was silent save for Kevin's snoring but even then the occupants all slept soundly until the door was thrown open slamming against the wall alerting the three that slowly opened their eyes trying to adjust to the light that shone inside from the hall. "C'mon we need to get going something's coming" Johnny announced as he followed Bryan down the stairs tripping halfway because of his clumsiness. Kai however didn't waste much time he knew from the feel of the air from outside that seemed to seep through whether or no the windows were open or closed that something was approaching, and he had a bad feeling of what it was.  
  
Tala groggily got out of his bed and tried to find his sword banging his head against Kevin who was also trying to find his bow while in the dark. Rubbing his head the sword was grasped from under the bed while Kevin took his bow from under his pillow a weird look from the dragon hybrid was directed at him "what?" Kevin asked as he equipped it "you know attacks could get into rooms you best be careful" that was good enough for Tala as it did make sense to him.  
  
Racing down the stairs the fighters all exited the place earning a glare form the inn keeper for the racket they were making at eleven thirty at night however he was totally ignored as the last few made it outside. "Where is it coming from?" Tala whispered to Kai while the others tried to detect it but Bryan since he was more experienced shot off toward the entrance of the town as fast as he could "wherever he's hading c'mon!" with that Johnny and Kai started to run leaving Kevin and Tala in the dust.  
  
"Does he realize we are not very good runners?" the hybrid asked while the short green haired elf shrugged "I don't think he could care" with a short laugh they ran at a slower pace knowing they couldn't catch up for sometime but they found themselves moving a lot faster as a loud "haste!" was spoken from Enrique that held onto Tala as they raced toward the source.  
  
Bryan was in the lead it was quite hard to out run him because he was in great shape and practiced in many martial arts whenever his grandfather wasn't looking it did pay off and he still used it when his magic got low. Stopping he brought up some dust as he gazed at the demon before him you couldn't really call it a demon though more like a golem most likely, the face was completely rock only the eyes showed, the body was also rock and it was twice the height of Bryan. It made loud footsteps as it walked and took down numerous trees heading for what seemed like the town.  
  
Narrowing his eyes he prepared a spell to blast the hunk of rock right off it's feet, the others that caught up with him by now all panted as they reached him stepping back a bit as Bryan looked like he was about to cast something. Something shot out of Bryan's hand and hit the golem only it bounced off and headed straight for Tala who stood stunned at the fast approaching beam of darkness cries of "Tala move!" was heard through the shouts as it hit him, and bounced off. The hybrid blinked several times and still shaking he turned to his fellow comrades who were all looking at him.  
  
Bryan didn't seem to be too fazed as he turned back to the golem "okay magic bounces off so.combat weaponry might not" Kevin took this as his signal and readied his bow closing one eye he aimed and let the arrow shoot off toward the monster before them. It made a slicing motion as it soared through the air hitting the golem, and broke upon contact. "Why isn't it working?" Enrique asked while fluttering next to Tala watching the golem "if it has reflect no spells can beat it" Kai said looking at the ground thinking while Johnny snapped his fingers and looked to the fairy near the hybrid.  
  
"Enrique cast reflect on me!" he shouted while everyone looked at him weirdly but nonetheless did the incantation upon him then the red head turned to Bryan "okay cast that spell again on me" the hybrid tried to find out the meaning to Johnny's stupid logic until it hit him he was using a reverse form of reflect. Since the beast had reflect on him then putting reflect on someone else and casting the magic on the person they could direct it to the golem and since it has already been deflected it should do some kind of damage. Still however Tala didn't get it even now 'oh god I'm turning into Johnny using his stupid logic' he thought as Bryan prepared the spell once again.  
  
Like Tala thought it hit Johnny then reflected back to the golem then hit back to Johnny then back to the golem on a never ending cycle "okay that didn't work" the red head ducked as the spell went past him "then what's is there left? I'm sure that white magic wouldn't help either and if arrows are useless and close range combat could also be futile" Kevin said as he thought of new ways to hopefully defeat the foe while Kai put on a thinking expression.  
  
Bryan however was now against the tree hunched over coughing the others looked at him quickly not really daring to help but Johnny went over and stepped back several paces as he saw a puddle of black blood forming. "Uh guys I think he's sick or something," the fire mage announced while the rest all scooted a bit farther away from the golem thing.  
  
"He can't be sick" Kai took one glance and turned his eyes away while Bryan hacked up more and more almost causing even Kevin to become sick. "What about the golem?" Tala asked while it continued at it's slow pace to the city his sword was now out and ready to defend. "There is nothing we can do" Bryan announced in-between coughs as his breathing became a bit ragged "close.combat.might.work" shrugging Tala headed toward the golem ignoring the others that told him to come back, he was going to try to at least slow it down.  
  
The hybrid dodged as a rocky slow fist came at him and jumping he did a flip landing right on the golem and plunged the sword into the head but it bounced off just as quickly, confused he missed the other fist and headed straight at a tree. He collapsed near it and rubbed his head still on the ground and looked over at the others that seemed to be at utter hopelessness at that time until a large Griffon came into view. It looked like a spirit outlined in purple and it galloped in the air scratching the golem in the face indenting it as far as to cause chunks to fall out.  
  
Before they knew it the golem was nothing but a piece of left over pebbles, the mysterious spirit disappeared the remains carried all the way back to who made it. Enrique however followed the trail to se a figure with a book clutched tightly to his chest opening it up a bit for the spirit to go back in. Looking around he noticed that Kevin and Tala were looking but the rest obviously couldn't see it. All a bit shaken got up, while Kevin and Johnny were busy helping Bryan who looked as if he was on the verge of killing something. ----------  
  
"Feeling better?" Kai asked as he handed a cloth wrapped up in a ice package to Kevin who applied it to Tala's head where he was struck, giving a sly smile Tala said nothing but stared at Bryan "what's wrong with him?" he asked out of curiosity while he stared at the necromancer just out of habit. Kevin seemed to avoid watching the necromancer as he spoke quietly "it's a curse." after that the short elf said nothing but made Tala put pressure on his head with the wrapped up ice cubes.  
  
"What was that bird thing?" Kai asked not quite knowing what shape it was while Tala lowered the dripping ice package "it was a Griffon." he said slowly while Johnny nodded a bit to show that he saw it as well. Enrique flew around in a circle he knew he had seen the Griffon once before but where? He just couldn't seem to remember instead of pondering over it like spilt milk he zipped over to Bryan who was in a coughing fit with Johnny rubbing his back a bit to at least make himself useful.  
  
Eventually everyone was all healed and relaxed however no one spoke as they thought back to the stranger or lack of it the people that saw the stranger until Enrique piped up that they should be more careful and study the enemies they face in the future before attacking and trying everything in the book. He also added much to everyone's surprise that they had more time and a few lucky shots but not all enemies would have been so slow.  
  
"Once Bryan is okay were going to that 'Cave of Dreams'" Kai said in a leader like voice as he went to the washroom washing the cloth once again "then we will see." everyone murmured things as the day was set out for them the plan was good but what was in the cave of dreams truly?  
  
A/N: SUWIMASEN! Minna-san I was very busy and I got the hp book two days ago and finished it yesterday like after seven hours of sleep and then I couldn't seem to type cause of who died in the book T_T my 3/2nd fav character but I still like the third one anyway everything is getting updated but people send me ideas I think I need some for future chapters. 


	7. Chapter Six: Cave Of Dreams

Tala: well took me awhile but summer is a time to be lazy Pinkdevil: yeah but we had our share of summers. Tala: it was boring. Pinkdevil: *looks at Tala* what's wrong?  
  
Tala: tongue REALLY hurt I bit on it over night or something and now it hurts. Chibi Kai: *sweatdrops*  
  
A/N's: (well I have been lazy with updating during the summer so I've finally decide to update since I don't like how this piece of paper keeps.looking at me everyday when I wake up.it leers at me.) ((-_-U it leers at you? That's MY job.*leers*)) (well erm *freaked out* sure whatever anyways uh reviewers please uh R&R for us.) ((oh yeah.*nudges*)) (wah? Oh yeah Hack:// Sign ending was bad *another nudge* ow WHAT? Oh THAT.what again?) ((*Sighs* Ur site tell them to go to Ur site)) (Oh yeah please go to my site listed in my profile page it has screenshots done by me of uh *counts* three anime's.so far its new and crappy but ya.) (((ENJOY!)))  
Pairing  
  
Bryan/Tala Sanquinex/Robert Johnny/Kai Lupinex/Rei Michael/Lee  
Oliver/Zomb  
  
Jazzman (will be known as Jazz cause  
'man' doesn't fit) /Judy  
  
Enrique/Cenotaph Kevin/ Steven  
Ian/ Spencer  
  
(just a reminder of the pairings)  
  
Chapter Six  
Cave Of Dreams  
  
Enrique looked worriedly at Bryan as they started to leave the hotel the necromancer had gotten over his fit the following day and the sun was now just popping up over head of course, the team had grumbled about getting up so early but one look from Kai shut everyone up. Kevin jumped the last few steps that led out from the hotel and hit the dirt below and sighed while rubbing his eyes he was so tired and it showed with the dark lines under his eyes. In truth he looked like he would flop over and start snoring at any moment.  
  
The rest weren't any better off as they all lacked sleep even Johnny didn't even try to make any odd cackling noises or even attempted at teasing Kai about his messed up hair since there were no combs considering they were booted out of the hotel since they didn't have enough money to stay any longer. Tala moaned as they crossed the exact same path as they had done before and turned to face Kai who was leading them as it seemed in a circle. Clearing his throat he yawned before he said anything to assure he wouldn't mess up what he would say in mid sentence.  
  
"Kai do you know where were going?" he asked scratching his flaming red hair eyeing the merchants in the area that seemed to give him the creeps "I don't like this place much..." he added as an after thought as many of the demons and people alike eyed him weirdly which gave him the shivers. The blue haired mage grunted something that wasn't understandable as he stopped dead in his tracks his gaze sweeping the area focusing on the same man that had mouthed him off earlier on the bench, was in a tree hanging upside down waving at them cheerfully.  
  
Approaching the tree the group gave half of their attention giving the bandanna wearer the impression he was surrounded by mindless zombies and still being his cheerful self "so you've decided to actually go to the Cave of Dreams?" he looked at all there faces and his cheerful smile widened even more till it looked like his face would crack "okay here is the key" he handed over the key to Kai who was very hesitant in taking it and glared at the stranger. Before anyone could even attempt at saying another word, Johnny came forward and started screaming his bloody head off to release anger or just to be tough no one knew but Johnny himself.  
  
"Look man we don't even know who the hell you are you haven't even said anything to us about well anything!" the group behind him all sighed and glanced at anything else as the red mages voice was constantly a headache to the rest "you forget Johnny" Kevin said scratching his hair while he rubbed his pointed ears with the other hand "he said his name was Jazz honestly with memory like yours I'm surprised you're actually a mage at all" even through his sleepy state the elf still seemed to be wise and let out a chuckle at his own small joke before shoving the fiery red haired teenager aside.  
  
"You say there is a parchment inside this Cave of Dreams and yet you say nothing more than that.how do we know we can truly trust your information?" the midget of the group asked while giving Jazz a wary look as it was in his blood to not trust anything unless you know it was trustworthy he learned the hard way with humans not to long ago. Even since then his kind has still not made piece and were drove to the forests because of it, which has now been there home for generations. The demon merely glanced at the wise elf with understanding eyes he knew the elf clan and how they reacted to any other race especially the humans it was almost like him with humans or any other demons that disrespected him, of course several seemed to do that lately even going as far as to insult his heritage.  
  
The bandanna wearing man curled his hand into a fist securing the key tightly; the long cord that had originally been whole was now snapped in half causing the key to slip off the end leaving the black cord completely separate to it. "Well fine then don't trust my words but even I would at least want you to have a good idea of what is to come .not that I have been in there or anything" the demons eyes swerved to the left for a few seconds thinking swiftly of what to say and how to put it in simple dialect for the rather dense group before him. "This is the only key that will open the gates but beware of monsters and as for the parchment well." he frowned scratching his chin in thought while the others looked eager for information except for the more mature ones such as Kai, Kevin and Bryan.  
  
"Their have been rumors that the cave has been sealed off from others for so long that it has its own protector or guardian you could even call it, so I suggest you be on your guard" after those few final words the key was thrusted towards Tala hitting him in the forehead much to his displeasure as it was made out of some sort of animal, since it certainly felt like a bone of some sort, which just added to the eerie thought of what was to come. Cringing just by the feel of it in his hands Tala quickly stuffed it into his pocket, the smooth surface of the bone key not only gave him the shivers whenever he touched it, but also gave him a discomforted feeling of despair that seemed to come from it. Trying to de-concern himself of the item he realized that he was the only one that was still standing where Jazz had just been telling them all about what to expect from the cave or rather there next destination.  
  
"I want to comb my hair."  
  
"Johnny.shut up before I make you." Kai grumbled as they left the outskirts of the town and headed south east toward the proclaimed Cave of Dreams unaware of the very one that sent them there, following them silently from up above them. ----------  
  
Not to far north a lone figure walked along the rocky now turned sandy path surrounded by long grassy fields on either side, stopping briefly he lowered himself to the ground and frowned at the area as he drew the map that had formed in his head on the sandy path. The elders of his village to the east had told him to go and experience the outside world and find out the cause of the unbalance in the far west and the disturbance that they had foreseen the nights ago when reading the constellations and the alignment of the planets. He had decided to leave early in the morning in order to get a head start he knew whoever made the disturbance had to have great power and the only one known with great magic was.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he even dared to think of who the one behind the disruption could have been and possibly is, yet the more he thought of it the more probable it sounded. Lifting himself back up he closed his eye and rubbed his forehead the one thing that actually separated him from the other villagers was the sign on his forehead. Though it was small yet painfully obvious it was a sign a birthmark even telling of his connection to the sacred spirits that keep the world in balance but it also told of his heritage, of the Shican tribe that were gifted with the powers to summon the very spirits that protected the world.  
  
Growling slightly he continued onwards shaking away a few of the bugs that had manage to crawl over his boots, and with a slight frown once again on his face he kept his eyes on the ground and trekked North hoping to reach Surunci the town where he was originally born in. Step after step was taken his footsteps were only brief and soon were swept off the very trail by the wind, for the occasion he was going to he wore a brief battle outfit long robes in a dark black shaded color with an outline of silver, underneath he wore a long white shirt, navy blue pants, complete with a sandy brown boots.  
  
Robert grunted as his dark purple hood became entangled by a branch and quickly turned around snapping it in half with his bare hands, now it seemed everything wanted to slow down his progress nature itself must hate him as well. It wasn't long till he started hearing things "hey there cutey" was one among several things he started to hear, no doubt from females and by the sounds of it pretty young. But he knew the voices there were only two annoying people he knew with vocal cords that sounded like squeaky toys in the whole world or what he had seen of it so far. But being a patient member of the royal family he ignored them at first. "Come back to Boris-sama." was most likely the last straw, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
It was almost painful to remember the two brats oh yes he remembered them very well. **********  
  
"Uncle I have to do what?"  
  
Robert began to complain as soon as he received word that he had to look after two children slightly younger than him but not by much. Of course at the time he wasn't very patient nor the friendliest child of the bunch in the Shican tribe but he was disputably the most responsible at the time and seemed perfect for the job. "You will look after my Grand daughters," the other purple haired man had said his tone of voice seemed to make it an order regardless of what Robert said he couldn't change the older mans way and thus received the job. He was also offered a small pay for babysitting them while the adults (Voltaire, Boris, and several elders) went out of town to excavate a sudden new guardian that appeared in the tomb of the sacred beasts.  
  
Thinking nothing of the two little girls he thought them harmless, that was probably his first mistake.. one of many as he was soon to find out they were nasty little devil children spawns from hell itself. One had long pink hair and cat like eyes her sharp teeth, combined her looks gave off an eerie feeling while the other with almost carrot colored hair and brainy glasses that just wanted to make him laugh, though it did give off a feeling of her IQ was more than average. Something he should have been forewarned of. As soon as the adults hiked away he was left with them at first it seemed easy enough with a few simple tasks of getting them amused somehow and off his back. This proved to be much harder than expected as the cat like one Mariah seemed to literally cling to his leg the whole time therefore he had to actually drag her everywhere he went. Emily was a nuisance she tore everything apart everything.that was not his.  
  
It started with his room which was left intact amazingly although when staying with his uncle his room was naturally almost always neat but Boris's room was another story Mariah detached herself from Robert and went over to the sacred scrolls that kept several pieces of information about each sacred spirit and the new ones that were being discovered. The pink child had torn them all up it got worse when Emily somehow lit a match and burned all of his uncles books that were carefully wrote in everyday.  
  
However one thing he remembered was getting in deep shit once his uncle came home.the devils made it seem like they were angels and he was the cause of the mess. From then on he hated them, even hated them enough to loathe them and swore he would get his revenge someday. **********  
  
He couldn't help but shudder at the memory he was beaten severely for disobeying his uncles order, the scar on his back was proof of it. By now he had zoned out so much he didn't hear the voices nor did he pay much attention to what he was muttering until he became acutely aware he was summoning a sacred spirit and soon the ground before him began to quake as the sky darkened. The winds picked up as a circle shape appeared in front of Robert and exploded just as fast as it appeared sending bits of molten rock everywhere except near the summoner.  
  
A giant bird covered in the brightest flames let out a shrill phoenix call as it spread it's wings to there full extent looking intimidating to all that would dare to oppose it. The summoner was no fool not by any means he knew he was being followed but he didn't know where although his language in the phoenix tongue wasn't that bad he could easily misinterpret it a word just by getting a note wrong. Although he had no musical talent he had a special gift that no one else in his village or tribe was granted, the ability to speak several languages just by listening to it for a small amount of time he could learn any language.  
  
This of course was kept from everyone //Dranzer!// the fiery phoenix turned it's head to the purple haired teenager as it heard its native tongue being spoken, among humans it was considered impossible to imitate a phoenix call but Robert had no problem in doing so. //Burn the fields, everything in this area has to be burned!// the large creature made a shrill sound and spread it's wings making nearby trees erupt into flames but just to be safe Robert moved behind the sacred beast as to not be in the line of fire.  
  
Before he could say anything else to the phoenix everything around him burst into flames as the ground seemed to open up and spit out molten lava taking out most of the plant life in just seconds as it melted and snapped off into the fire. Blinking once, then a second time the flames seemed to have disappeared but the damage of the attack remained as a scorching wasteland all the crops and greenery had completely demolished into pieces of dirt and piles of rubbish and dead wildlife that he could care less for.  
  
"Ow..like oh my god who turned up the heat!"  
  
"Like no kidding!"  
  
Robert glared at the two as they appeared and like he had thought earlier he was indeed being followed and by the very two brats that he remembered and wanted revenge on, looks like he was going to get it after all. Though he could probably wipe them out in no time flat he didn't even know what they studied under, for all he knew they could be summoner's or worse, he cringed at the thought of something worse then annoying squabbling girls and made a mental note to buy a forgetful potion sometime to rid his memory of them. Stroking Dranzers feathers he glared at the two sticking his staff in the ground while rolling his eyes, the two never stopped talking in truth, it was beginning to get on his nerves too.  
  
It wasn't until the third voice butted in did Robert actually began to prepare himself for the worst "now girls you should show some respect to my nephew." the man wore a black hat with pieces of white cloth hanging down either side, a long black coat was worn with gold outlining, he wore baggy black pants and wore a pair of white gloves, underneath his hat his purple hair although partially hidden was indeed there. Now if there was anybody in the whole world Robert held a powerful grudge against it was the man he could hardly call uncle the man didn't act like it and couldn't even take on the roll of it. 'But why is he here though?' Robert stepped back slightly two against one was pretty simple to overcome but with such an expert in warlock magic backing up the other two he doubted his chance of winning even with strong spirits on his side.  
  
"What are you doing here Boris?" ----------  
  
"Enrique if I have to listen to one more STUPID song I swear I'm going to." Kai let his threat hang as he stormed off leading the group deeper into the caves, the rest followed sighing unhappily all except the blond fairy that was enjoying annoying everyone he possibly could his favorite victim/ target , Kai. "Aw but you like my songs don't you?" Enrique hovered above Kai and landed on the pale blue haired teenager head and started to sing to the full potential his lungs could reach "It's the song that never ends It just goes on and on my friends Some people started singing it Not knowing what it was And they're gonna keep on singing it forever just because It's the song that never ends It just goes on and on my friends..." due to the loudness and enclosed space it echoed seemingly just doing that to tick Kai off as the ice mage clenched his fist.  
  
Although they were tired and cranky from their lack of sleep the most calm team member seemed to be the worst off though his temper was something else, since one can only handle so much.  
  
"Tala you better hope that fairy has more than one life." Tala inwardly gulped as Enrique continued to annoy Kai as they continued deeper into the cave, the tunnels themselves narrowed every once in awhile sometimes coming to a dead end if they took a wrong turn. Course Johnny would throw a fit at how the other way was the right way like he said it was but this only made everyone else sigh even Bryan was beginning to doubt how he could had gotten caught up with a group of ignorant and arrogant people.  
  
"Okay Johnny" Kai snapped as the cave tunnel split up once again into four different paths all looking remarkably the same although he was sure only one would lead them to whatever area they had to go to get the so called treasure that Jazz had spoke off. "Well straight of course!" Kevin smacked his head it was the fourth.fifth time they had gone the same way hell he bet his weapons and clothes that they were just getting lost as they went on but did that stop Tala and the rest? No.  
  
Tala kept his head down as he listened to the others jabber it was his way of thinking a sign to others he didn't want to be bothered. So far no one had noticed his quiet demeanor except an equally silent Bryan that would shoot him odd looks as the rest passed the times with a trivia game. The necromancer paused and studied the hybrids face searching for any signs of frustration or deep thinking, seeing nothing he decided to start a conversation since walking and watching a never ending cave wall was pretty boring to him.and none of the others save for maybe Kevin seemed to be very intelligent.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
The cursed teen looked at Bryan briefly before returning his gaze to the floor he was honestly thinking of nothing but what his home would be like now his friends, his parents and how they would be if they were even alive since tornado season had begun not too long ago since he had left. "Nothing much." he responded sullenly for all he knew his home could be completely gone from a freak accident like with him and the warlock, Boris "hn." 'So much for a conversation' Bryan sighed and stopped in his path as he noticed movement in the ground and quickly ceased Tala's movement by grabbing his wrist and pulling him back away from whatever was in front of them.  
  
The midget of the group most likely noticed it before anyone else since his sensitive hearing had started to pick up something underground that had followed them ever since they went in the cave something had instantly kept a close watch on them as they traveled through. "It's the thing that's been following us ever since we started to enter this stupid cave!" Kevin shouted a bit too loudly as the self-described 'thing' sprouted out of the ground flailing it's bone arms left and right before gazing at the intruders.  
  
"Oh my gosh" Enrique didn't need to be told twice as Kai gaped, what they were looking at was supposedly and extinct animal not even magic could bring a boneless dragon back from the dead since it was already dead from the start. It was said to be a hell spawn from Lukawna the god of death on Calanis. The dragon was quite small and was considered a baby back some thousand years ago when they were more common the face was almost sickening to look at as was the body and the ripped and torn wings even the ground seemed to die as it stepped closer to the awed group.  
  
"That's a Volcune." Bryan said making a disgusted face as the smell made its presence known the smell of death from other things that have died in or by the creature. "A Volcune?" Tala looked to the others for information as Kai sighed and waved his arms in his face before plugging his nose "a Volcune were common about a thousand years ago they were used by ancient dragon riders and dragoons but now you would hardly ever see them.they are said to be very unfriendly to any living being" the ice mage backed up a bit the smell becoming a bit unbearable.  
  
"And dangerous." the fairy added wondering why it was in the cave anyway.  
  
The hot headed member rolled his eyes hearing more stuff about the creature that was half his height that could be destroyed by his boot or by his superior magic "what are you guys talking about its freaking harmless geez it's a baby dragon!" the pyro shouted back at the cautious group that were now.quite far away none of them daring to even touch it. While Johnny prepared to prove them wrong the group were now quite unsure at how to get rid of the creature since nothing was ever printed about the Volcune's since they were extinct long ago, only there name and description was ever recovered from ancient findings.  
  
"See watch this!" the fire mage bent down until he was face to face with the creature and nearly passed out from the smell but stubbornly he held his breath and reached out his hand and patted the watery, smooth, yet rough skull head not even paying attention to the warning growl emitted from it's throat. "See it's harmless!" he turned his head to the group and stuck out his tongue finishing that sentence before a chomping sound was heard as his face went from happy to pained in seconds as the dragon chomped onto his hand.  
  
"ITAI!"  
  
A/N: (sorry I had a bit of writers/ lazy block and now I'll work a bit harder to get this up and finished faster its just Rockman EXE has gotten me hooked and i'm sadly.waiting for Dave and Quickman to show up in the second season..) ((Okay and before she rambles off there take a look at my profile and be prepared to laugh hard!)) (Um so yeah look out for future updates they'll come faster now that this fic is *moving*) (( look.beer cans.*points to a bunch of beer cans with wings flying overhead*)) (*sweatdrops*) ((R&R PLZ! And.see u soon!)) 


	8. Chapter Seven: Dungeons and Dragons

Tala: *smiles, waves* school starts yippie bet you're all confused why I'm so happy well.I get to see my friends everyday ^_^ Pinkdevil: *cackles* Tala: *stares* what?  
  
Pinkdevil: *grabs a doll and squeezes it so the head pops off and chuckles* Tala: *cries and runs away to find the DVD to smash it* Pinkdevil: heh.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade or their characters but whatever I make up is my creativity so meh  
  
A/N's: (I watched episode 24 of neon genesis and the coolest character.no I won't ruin it but it's obvious) ((man what's the big deal god I had to listen to it so much.)) (*rolls eyes and promptly ignores* yeah whatever anyway school has come so more updates and well d counter reached 100 and it blew up, literally, in my face *sigh*) ((oh no, no more of that)) (hey anyone want to laugh? Go to pinkdevils account and read her profile we put our rants up) ((yup stupid rants of our msn chatting things mostly of beyblade)) (without further ado we give u the like what seventh chapter?) ((Uh huh..)) (((ENJOY!)))  
  
Chapter Seven  
Dungeons and Dragons  
  
Tala sighed as the fiery red head of the group ran back and forth in an almost straight line waving his arm with the dragon more or less bonded with him, though no one seemed to do anything as they all seemed to enjoy the red head howling about the dragon. "Served him right" Kai had said leaning against the cool wall that sent shivers down anyone's back but since the ice mage was rightfully the master of coldness being what he was it didn't seem to bother him.  
  
"But still" Kevin watched while trying to shove his green hair out of his face "we could help him out" but the others saw it in a different light and let the pyro run around like a madman picking up the dirt as he stopped in his tracks waving his arm up and down. Time passed as Johnny did everything to get the beast away from him he tried fire spells which had no effect since it was undead and a dragon which made magic useless against it, something that Johnny should have learned long ago.  
  
Even the Volcune seemed to get bored of the mage and promptly let go leaving Johnny's hand in shreds the flesh had almost been torn, blood leaked out from the bite marks and a sickly yellow substance was seeable if you looked deeper into the wound. "That, that little monster!" the others snickered as Johnny bit his lip and avoided looking at the hand altogether, the sight was gruesome to behold. Minutes passed as Kevin tore a piece of his clothing getting Enrique to dabble a bit of curative magic on it which looked more like a white strip that went from one piece of the fabric to the other. According to Kevin it was one of the remedy's to heal something from an undead creature "but it will take time" he added while the hot head just rolled his eyes repeating the phrase to mock him.  
  
The elf paused midway through tying up the wound "you may mock it now" his knees cracked as he bent lower to tie it as Johnny flinched and scooted a bit farther away "but you'll come around you're just to stubborn to learn a lot of things take time" while the two were babbling on the others had cornered the creature each on the verge of puking. "Spells won't work on it so Bryan and I can't do much" Kai spoke up making a small ice ball and threw it at the dragon's face to prove his point as the spell didn't seem to faze it much. However it did snarl but stayed rooted to the spot "maybe it didn't like Johnny's taste" Enrique remarked before dodging a fireball from a pissed off fire mage who had another handful ready to throw.  
  
Tala shook his head before returning his eyes back onto the dragon and thought about it ' well it's an undead so wouldn't curative magic work on it?' repeating his own thought to the rest Bryan rubbed his chin in thought "well it does make sense." he trailed off as his face abruptly turned to a frown as he wrapped his finger around his cape "but it's a dragon, undead or not nothing along the offense magic can harm it but white magic has lots of offense attacks most are supportive" he eyed the fairy that tried to look as innocent as possible "however he might be able to get rid of it" Tala raised an eyebrow until Bryan leered at him "you're pretty smart for your age" he leaned back folding his arms with a 'whatever' look streaked across his face.  
  
Enrique sighed he knew what the weakness was, it wasn't to hard to think of it because undead were always weak against cure magic no question about it "do I have to?" he whined not because he didn't want to help, he was glad o be of some use then being a guide but it took a lot of energy to cast something. He wasn't born with huge amounts of power.  
  
Tala shuffled his feet looking down then up allowing the bangs to sway in the front of his face the tail he had from the curse swayed back and forth like a clock ticking "well yeah I mean why wouldn't you? Besides you're the only one who can" he announced without missing a beat trying to drone out the new argument between the fire mage and elf 'god can't they get a life?' he mused tapping his foot out of anticipation for what a white magic spell looked like. Kai also seemed to be waiting his cold eyes fixed on Enrique and occasionally changing to the little bone dragon. Both he hated to admit were powerful in their own way like he was with ice although he knew he could maybe learn a thing or two from Bryan.  
  
But he would never ever let anyone know that.  
  
At first the fairy just fluttered having a staring contest with it but not too long later in a few moments his hands started to spark with whiteness that formed into almost identical white energy balls, until he meld it into one shiny glowing one that made the ice mage squint from the rays. Lowering himself Enrique slowly sprinkled it on the Volcune that just looked at the pretty white colors with interest and soon the body began to slowly turn to ash. First the bones fell disintegrating as the rays washed over it seeming to give off the effect of it being purified.  
  
Johnny stopped his sarcastic insult comeback sentence to Kevin as he became interested in what was happening and clutching his hand he walked over quietly to watch the rest of the head and tattered ripped wings disintegrate and with one final screech from its long deceased body it disappeared. For a minute everyone took gulps of air now that the stench of the creature was gone this gave Enrique time to find a spot to sit and snooze, right on Kai's head. The coldest of the group gave an irritated look at Tala since it was naturally *his fairy* but since the blonde got rid of the stupid little dragon he allowed it to pass this time.  
  
Johnny ran a hand through his hair a habit that he had been getting lately and kicked the dirt of the cave and punched the wall "dead end guys" he announced loudly followed by a groan as he leaned against it. Bryan surveyed the room with a calculated look the feeling of death wasn't gone from the area yet he could still sense the power, and it was worse then the Volcune. "So what now?" the green haired elf asked being the second shortest in the whole group he jumped onto a bigger rock and sat down rubbing his arms for warmth "now we will turn back and search some more" Tala narrated swiftly while the others offered no complaint whatsoever.  
  
"Well fine you bunch of fucking wou---" the fire mage was cut off as a certain spot in the wall pushed itself in and a secret door leading into a hidden chamber opened up causing the teen to fall down on his butt "what the hell." he muttered rubbing the sore spot getting back up scratching his head "what did I do?" he said looking at the now tunnel that had replaced the dead end they had assumed to be. "I think you found us our route" Tala replied glancing inside while the rest huddled around him. ----------  
  
Jazz silently whooped as the teens discovered the hidden chamber like he thought he had hoped and planned all there was now was the little test against the guardian that guarded his parchment and he was half free 'besides' he thought to himself waiting until the very last youth had entered 'I could get something good out of it' he carefully tip toed to the new tunnel area and slowly descended down the stairs.  
  
It wasn't his time to get caught just yet to him the right time would come when they had found the parchment, not that it meant it would be an easy feat. His boots clanked noisily as he slowly took his time going down the spiraling stairs the stairs themselves were ancient belonging to those of the demons that inhabited it even before the demon war. Surprisingly it had yet been destroyed yet, not that the guardian he placed would ever fail his mission to protect the parchment and cave with its very life. He smiled tightening his blue bandanna al jumped a few flights landing a staircase above spying as they progressed through the cave. ----------  
  
Kevin sighed pathetically as Johnny had somehow gotten his foot stuck in one of the stairs and being the fire head, he wasn't quite as bright as the other at all. "Man these stairs may look crappy but they are quite solid" Tala remarked as he grabbed one of the pyro's arm and tried to pull him out of the crack that he got stuck in when carelessly tripped and instead of falling his foot landed in the crack and became stuck. Seeing that neither the elf nor the ice mage was going to do anything to help Johnny Bryan sighed and cracked his knuckles grabbing the other arm pulling Johnny free. But with gravity this also caused the three to tumble down the flights of stairs landing sooner then they thought at the bottom.  
  
Tala groaned as his tail jabbed into his back, his wings were crushed under the weight of the others on top of him though the fire mage seemed fine him being on the top of the pile although his ankle seemed to look an odd shade of purple "good going you stupid pyro" Bryan muttered shoving the other teen off resuming his normal stance rubbing his arm "kill us all why don't you." he added checking to make sure he didn't bust anything.  
  
"Oh shuddap it was mostly your fault you guys pulled to hard" at this comment Tala rolled his eyes and sat on his butt rubbing his back staring at the other two running down the last flight to catch up to them, upon approach Kevin started laughing at them showing just how much he appreciated watching them make fools of themselves. "You should have seen yourselves!" he gasped holding his mouth to stop the giggles but let it all out collapsing on one of the many stairs "it was hilarious u guys looked like a human cannonball!" the three scowled at the elf even the hybrid looked murderous taking out his sword slowly but thinking for a moment he knew it was a waste of time.  
  
Besides he had to work together not destroy each other.  
  
Getting to his feet he eyed the next room somehow he thought this was all just a wild goose chase ever since they arrived inside but did this cave really hold what Jazz had said? He wondered as Kevin received quite a beating in the head from Bryan and Johnny although he couldn't hit as hard his magic made up for his lost strength as he became unbalanced on his feet. Tala looked at Kai that had been quiet for sometime, as the ice mage had already started toward the last room lit with several torches each flaring up as he passed each one the rest soon followed, the elf holding his head suffering from many bruises that had been inflicted on him. The part of the Cave of Dreams they had entered was unlike any other part they had been through before it was more of a cavern the sides had small rivers in them the constant dripping from the ceiling echoed with every splash as it hit the water creating a ripple.  
  
The cavern reflected the water creating a wavy ceiling, thought not quite glamorous Kai ignored it while the rest looked around in awe. The ice mage stopped short of a stand with a piece of parchment in a book making it seem like nothing but a bookmark, approaching it he carefully looked around. He couldn't tell what he was looking for but the odd feeling of taking the item they searched for gave off an eerie feeling of dread, as if something was just bound to happen.  
  
Usually those feelings were right. Looking to the side with a monotone face expressing no emotion he moved a bit to give the necromancer some room "I thought you were with the others" he commented in a dry voice folding his arms as the question went upon deaf ears as the purple haired dark magic user brushed past him and studied the black book with narrowed eyes. "I know this book" he commented not even attempting to touch it as he could see the black aura that surrounded it mirroring the same wavy pattern on the ceiling.  
  
Kai only watched Bryan for a few seconds longer before becoming disinterested in him and instead took a moment to gaze at the area again walking in circles as he did so to see every aspect of the room. The others though took this time as a reasonable break and after seeing what there was to see they relaxed Johnny in particular whining about his sore ankle "and if you dorks hadn't pulled me so damn hard it would have been fine!" he continued yelling as loud as possible allowing his voice to echo within while the rest just groaned and shook their heads.  
  
Kevin looked at the book once he was able to and lifted it gazing at the title softly blowing the discarded dust that had collected on it for who knows how long and opened it to the parchment that looked like a bunch of scribbles and lines and dot to dot to him but looking to Kai he noticed he was studying the writing. "I've seen it before" he said non-to politely grabbing the paper from the book his eyes scanning it. But during the time he took it the far end of the opposite side had started to shake violently making it seem like it vibrated through the whole cavern as the ceiling cracked dropping chunks of rocks, while dust fell like rain not being supported by anything.  
  
The group stared in shock even Kai stood a bit motionless still holding the paper made of very old parchment from centuries ago "um freakin icicle what did you do?" Johnny yelled getting up and limping over to the ice mage tapping him on the shoulder "cause you're making the place collapse or something" it wasn't quite what the fire mage had predicted but when they found out what Kai had done the started to wish the cavern did collapse. The other side started to crack revealing another hidden surprise to the group as the chamber crumbled revealing a massive three-headed dragon.  
  
Like the rest in amazement sure it wasn't the most beautiful creature but in a sense the colors and the way it stood out in front of everything else around almost made him wish he had one for a pet like he did with Skipper, his dog, that died when he was younger. The three head represented the basic elements of magic ice, fire, and lightning. Each head was designed with the color of the element the scale unlike his were did not shimmer but looked solid with the blue as solid as blocks of dark blue ice, flames of the reddest part of hell, and yellow to match the very lightning that struck down things in the Thunder plains.  
  
The body was no different but was only one single color of green, the large wings were folded behind his back much like the dragon hybrid was only it looked more menacing with it's three heads, long spiky tail that was horizontal and the intimidating stance that it took as it loomed over everything in the cavern save for the ceiling that held everything together in place. A loud whistle from Kevin attracted the beast's attention as everyone gave the midget a blank look.  
  
"Well it's like the Volcune right?" Tala asked unsheathing his sword just in case he would have to do something drastic but given the size and look of the dragon it was unlikely he would even be able to get the sword past the scales. "This is not like the Volcune far from it really" the ice mage said eyeing the monster before them "look at it, notice how it has three heads? Since using elemental magic would just be absorbed by blocking with the right head" the wiser of the rest announced by proving his point chucking an ice block at the red dragon head. Seconds before it could hit the blue head intercepted it doing exactly what Kai had predicted.  
  
'I wonder if Kai could do my homework when I get back home..' The hybrid thought since back before he left he took a class that taught the basics of what you needed to learn in order to survive, which included daily homework to make sure it drilled into the class's heads and stayed their to be used in the future. Johnny snorted nudging Tala in the side having a grim expression on his face that the hybrid didn't like "well go and slash him" he urged, receiving a shooting glance from his other supposed teammates.  
  
Before anyone could scold Johnny in his lack of manners the dragon moved forward one step at a time "okay so uh what now?" Kevin was at a loss already aiming his bow pausing hesitantly for further instructions. No instructions were heard over the dragons roar but with a bit of quick thinking the cursed teen ran forward in a surprising amount of speed the sword he held facing to the side for a quick slashing position. 'I hope this works' his plan was not fool proof but it was the only thing that could possibly slow the beast down although that was .if the plan worked the way he had planned it.  
  
Slashing the three headed dragon made only two heads turn the other fixed on the group that were standing around waiting to see Tala's great plan "fire now Kevin!" Tala shouted as he dashed to the side evading the dragon's icy breath that shot out mass amounts of icicles the size of a miniature comet that smashed against the walls and promptly froze the area it touched to a certain degree. The elf already gotten the plan long before shot the arrow but with the two heads already preoccupied and the other being in the middle with no space to move it's head the arrow nailed right into it's eye socket.  
  
The results were instantaneous the beast's fire head reeled up in pain and roared so loud the walls shook and the ice melted as it breathed fire everywhere now being blinded in one eye throwing it's head back and forth with such force to cover the other heads in the liquid that spurted out in great amounts from the eye that looked as if it was a balloon just popped with a toothpick. Kevin took aim again while Tala dodged under the different types of elements that were thrown at him and slashed the feet causing massive gashes that dug underneath the scales and flesh to the very bone itself. However with no time to dawdle and wonder how he possessed such strength to cut through the scales themselves he dodged another swipe of the claws hearing another sound of an arrow shot.  
  
Bryan stared at his fellow friends he couldn't believe how well they worked together able to take down the impossible with a simple strategy smiling a wary smile he formed a small black ball nodding to Kai who in turn created and spear from ice and rushed forward throwing it not to far away hitting the fire had in the throat the sudden move caused Enrique to be startled awake and look in awe at the dragon. "Nice shot" Bryan commented dryly throwing the small cloud ball he had formed. The cloud seemed to have a life of it's own as it formed into a bigger cloud floating directly the two remaining dragon heads "move TALA!" not being needed to be told twice and quickly dashed out of range of the dragon and the spell that took the appearance of a cloud.  
  
At first it seemed as if nothing happened but gradually rain started to fall at first a slight drizzle nothing to be overly excited about and to the others it seemed like nothing just your ordinary rain. But slowly the red headed part of the dragon already skewered by Kai had begun to melt away the droplets of the cloud entered the middle head traveling through to the other parts and soon the scales were eaten away then the flesh and for ten gruesome minutes the only thing that remained was a giant skeleton sculpture of the once great dragon they had fought.  
  
Everyone seemed in shock even Johnny didn't quite know what to say "well uh what did I miss?" the fairy asked semi cheerful but a bit disappointed that he didn't get to see the whole fight "nothing big" stated Kevin lowering his bow surprised that the plan was quick but effective "good aim though" Tala reprimanded wiping the sword on the ground spreading the blood on the floor in a mess of lines as he dragged it around. "Yeah I know I totaled the eyesight!" the elf gloated quite proud of his skills as a archer being the finest elf he was.  
  
The others ignored him and regrouped all looking at Tala who took the book from where Kai had dropped in his rush of joining the fight "it's a piece of parchment in some language that no one here would get" Kai spoke taking the book and looking through it seeing an example of the spell that Bryan had used during the fight, a detailed explanation of how to cast it and how it should look was also detailed.  
  
"Acid Rain?" Tala murmured looking over Kai's shoulder "no wonder he wanted me to move it would have eaten me alive to" he clarified while the purple haired necromancer looked rather confident in his ability "but you didn't know this one either did you?" with a shake of his head the rest all bowed their heads in obvious shock unaware of the shadow that crossed from the shadows of where the dragon was and back to the top ground level.  
  
AN's: (Okay I know it's been slow but I have had ideas for Shaman King stories most r Ren/ Faust ah ha and his voice the English dubbed his voice he sound like a British brat no offense to anyone here offended!) ((XD omg)) (*sweatdrops* and I'm working on the next chapter and try to do one every week depended upon the amount of work and my creativity and Faust!) ((in other words she must see Faust which she will in *checks download* 192 hours *snickers*)) (T_T Yami-san is so mean.and Pinkdevil has a new story posted hurry go and read it!) (((JA NE!))) 


	9. The Demon, the Mages, and the unexpected...

Tala1: woohoo I saw Faust-sama!  
  
Pinkdevil: *cheers* Tala1: *dances around* Pinkdevil: XD  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, I have pennies but there mine *cackles*  
  
AN's: (sorry for lack of updates but I'm trying to update every so often enough but I don't receive reviews but anyways I got my results back from sending this fic to a professor guy and well he said I could go far in writing XD thanx!) ((Now she has gone off the roof _ it's gone to her head.)) (Yup ^_^ anyway I'll be adding more characters and stuff and as you know I did add Ozuma and Joseph and blah blah blah well I had good ideas for them and everyone loves them right?) ((*Nods and clutches her Ozuma plushie*)) (((ENJOY!)))  
  
Pairing  
  
Bryan/Tala Sanquinex/Robert Johnny/Kai Lupinex/Rei Michael/Lee  
Oliver/Zomb  
  
Jazzman (will be known as Jazz cause  
'man' doesn't fit) /Judy  
  
Enrique/Cenotaph Kevin/ Steven  
Ian/ Spencer, Ozuma/ Joseph, Dunga/ Mariam  
  
(just a reminder of the pairings)  
  
Chapter Eight  
The Demon, the Mages, and the unexpected company  
  
Going inside the cave to the bottom wasn't hard for the group that had just defeated the guardian of the cave that guarded the book and the parchment but going back up proved to be difficult, especially when the group was in a hurry to get out now that the skeleton started to give off a abnormal smell of death. "Hurry up and move!" Tala shoved Johnny to the side as he took the slowest steps the hybrid had ever seen and ran up the flight of stairs covering his nose tripping every once in awhile but even then he outclassed the others.  
  
The pyro however was starting to go into one of his temper tantrums as Tala ran passed him, soon Bryan ran past while Kai and Kevin remained by Johnny helping him up to the top where there was level ground. "HURRY UP SLOW POKES!" Tala barked form wherever he was above them in turn, which the fire mage growled, something low and menacing. Enrique was unusually silent thinking hard now sitting quite comfortably on Johnny's hair knowing the teenager wouldn't move fast like the rest even if his life depended on it.  
  
Except for the occasionally outbursts between the group that seemed to separate into two small groups "so what do we do with the parchment?" Kai thought for a moment thinking of Kevin's question and rubbed his chin thoughtfully he knew what they had to do which was go and find Jazz but he had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't be that hard to find the lazy looking guy. "Well" he began thinking of simple ways for the two to understand "first we should first find the Jazz guy then." he continued to explain as they continued to climb up the endless flight of stairs. ----------  
  
"What are you doing here Boris?"  
  
Robert repeated with his stern look that he cast upon his uncle he had thought this moment was coming but he didn't think it was going to come so soon but his training was not fully done and all around him was a wasted plain with nothing alive save for themselves and the sky over head that had already darkened to the pitchest black he had ever seen. In his books it was usually a bad call as he was taught the constellations, the languages that he had secretly studied all his life, the different ways to unleash spirits, the temple locations to bind sacred spirits, and the places where Shamans live in society.  
  
Narrowing his eyes he continued to pat Dranzer that fidgeted next to him murmuring soft notes to it's master not needing to be told how dangerous the man before them was even so though, Robert was confident in his abilities since he succeeded at some things many failed to acknowledge. Even all the knowledge in the world wouldn't quite save him from his own flesh and blood that stood like a shadow that easily outmatched his own "careful Dranzer." another soft note was all the Summoner needed before stepping forward, a risky move but he didn't want his sacred beast to die suddenly due to some battle he knew he couldn't win against.  
  
Boris brushed a bit of his sleek greasy hair to the side truth be told he didn't need to be here at all but since Voltaire had ordered it from the top priority of his list of 'things to do and conquer' but beside all that his nephew had indeed become an intelligent young man with extraordinary power. Yet Boris was far more advanced having studied far more spells but he never did go into the sacred beast category except when the man that told him what to do gave him the most power fullest sacred beast in hopes of stopping everyone from getting to the lake with the healing power. Cracking his knuckles he looked to his two henchmen course they weren't the smartest or helpful in the least but there magic in healing and status not to mention offense proved worthy in time of need.  
  
Not that, that would start happening anytime soon. At least that's how he thought it would be.  
  
"I of course want you to come back home everyone misses you especially me after you left our home and deserted us to that village to the South" the man straightened his bangs a bit keeping constant eye contact with the teen before him that had his staff in a defense wielding position ready for an onslaught attack. 'Does he really think I would degrade myself to that?' Boris raised a sole eyebrow at his own thought while Robert changed his stance quickly his feet moving in a pattern like motion quicker than his eyes could follow 'just what did he learn?' he mused continuing to wonder at his own thoughts while the Summoner on the opposite side was having difficulty reading his Uncles move or next course of action.  
  
Throwing off his cloak Boris revealed his embroidered outfit consisting of ancient letters of necromancy and warlock letters each carefully detailed to the best of the maker's ability. The side of the black long sleeves had skulls and other random letters of necromancy while the pants had words written in warlock the very details looked almost ancient and faded giving the impression it was made long ago when the copying of the language had long since worn out. Therefore the outcome of the final product was as it was shown.  
  
"Like so, what now Boris-sama?" Mariah asked flipping her pink long hair out of her face looking to the man beside her while sticking her tongue out childishly at the Summoner not forgetting the past either having gotten away with it "now we wait" he breathed while Emily grumbled and stretched her white witch outfit that mirrored Mariah's own only in white. The two teams stood for a long time both not letting down any of there guards until Robert sighed shaking his head trying to put it as painfully clear so that they would understand in some way that he wasn't going to go back, he had enough being around them for once. Second would have just been torture.  
  
"Okay let's make this absolutely clear so we both understand" the purple haired Summoner put up both his hands leaning his decorated staff against himself "I'm not going back I will never go back and I don't give a shit about any of you that's just how much I care" he added the last part sarcastically rolling his eyes while the two mages gaped at the insolent response to their mentor and master "how dare you speak that way!" they chorused while Boris laid a hand on each of there shoulders.  
  
The warlock sighed heavily he knew it was going to come to this it was no ones surprise but he had hoped it wasn't going to but this left him with no choice. Thinking back to the most recent conversation he sighed heavily as he replayed the small order over and over in his mind.  
  
***** "Destroy the target if he does not wish to rejoin us this is war Boris." Voltaire hissed folding his pudgy hands together on the hard mahogany desk while Boris merely bowed out of respect with a curt nod and a swift "yes sir" he left the room to carry out the order. ***** Then again he wasn't one to disobey any order but still to eliminate the target.to kill his own nephew that had such good skills was something he wouldn't want to be caught doing.  
  
Looking to both of the girls in the front of them he waved his hand to the side surprising everyone with the sudden action as he had not moved for some time and looked as still as a statue up till now. Stepping forward the two mages each specializing in there own arts of magic moved aside to give the warlock expert some room both silent as death backing up far away as to not interfere with the battle unless they were ordered to do so. Slowly Boris lifted his hand taking out a small item from his pocket it looked like a small toothpick almost only 3 dimensional and without a chant it glowed as if on it's own free will and enlarged into a pole axe almost as long as Robert's staff.  
  
The markings on it matched the outfit that Boris wore, the tip was metal creating a menacing looking broadsword styled blade that gave the impression it was an axe more then a blade. The fact that made Robert wary was that it was offensive as well as defensive while his own wasn't made for such a battle, not only that but he wasn't good at hand to hand combat and this was a battle that could cost him much more then that. ------------------  
  
Kai looked up from the final few tunnels that they had zig zagged through breathing more easily now that they had passed the smell from both the Volcune and the dragon they had vanquished but despite the large threat after thinking about it, it really wasn't such big victory since it went down pretty easily which seemed almost unnatural. It was as if the enemy that guarded the supposed parchment wanted to lose or maybe it was holding back. "Hey Kai what are you thinking about?" a slap on the back sent the ice mage forward a bit out of surprise while Johnny grinned like a moron.  
  
"Nothing" he grunted as the fire mage kept jabbering to him about just about anything "you see that Volcune? And the dragon! Who sees those nowadays?" slowing his pace slightly the teen thought more the last minute sentence starting to dig deep into his thoughts 'who does see these nowadays? No one.it's uncommon' furthering himself in thought he grew deaf to the oblivious pyro that had begun a speech about what they've done in the past few days. Further ahead the rest of the group walked a bit faster than Kai and Johnny due to the pyro's ankle each eager to see what the parchment really said but there were many ideas from each one of them.  
  
"Maybe it's a spell!" Tala yelled loudly once he stared at the writing long enough until the green haired elf took the parchment "nah it wouldn't be it would have steps and a picture and this doesn't" Bryan sighed smacking the elf upside the head he couldn't believe how daft these people were clearly when it was made for someone else not for anyone else. Enrique looked disapprovingly at the group which he had accustomed to doing so due to them fighting against each other more times than he could count "or maybe you should ask Jazz himself isn't that brilliant?" he chirped while he received many glares for that comment.  
  
After another short walk they finally reached outside Tala being the first one breathing in the fresh air filling his lungs with as much oxygen as possible before exhaling it all putting his hand behind his head walking over to the gate door. "It feels great" Bryan murmured wiping his forehead as he bent a corner of the page in the book, the symbol on the front was no doubt his fathers it wasn't the fact that it was rightfully his but the fact on why it was in there in the first place.  
  
Behind Bryan the second midget of the group appeared looking up shielding his eyes from the suns rays as if he had just come out from a hibernation of some sort and was just seeing the sun for the first time, hissing slightly he tried to adjust his eyes back to normal light rather then the dark gloomy darkness in the Cave of Dreams. Lowering his shielded hand from blockage of the sun he blinked several time rubbing them to add effect that he was going to go blind someday soon. 'Back outside.' he smiled carefree watching as the last two made it out of the cave slowly stopping just in front of it as the disco wearing hybrid grabbed part of the gate and proceeded to try and push it back together but the gate wouldn't even budge.  
  
Johnny rolled his eye at Tala "you got to use manpower" he replied grasping the other side of the gate the so called door was blasted open before when they had troubles trying to open it now with both pushing on it the gate moved back to the middle position in a matter of minutes the bars clanged noisily as they smashed together now inseparable as the hybrid rushed forward inserting the bone key into the slot tuning it to the right securing it stepping back a bit to survey his work.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all boys" the whole team jumped at the new familiar voice each having slightly different reactions as they spun around to meet the same figure dressed in the same attire he had worn not too long ago in there first meeting "Jazz?" the group chorused causing the man before them to lift his thumb up straight in the air.  
  
"The one and only!" -------------------  
  
Boris rushed forward immediately taking the offensive side his pole axe reflecting the sun rays hitting Robert in the eyes as it bounced off from the metal causing a diversion as he rushed forward his weapon poised for a one shot kill. Just before he reached the said spot the staff Robert held deflected the blow and shoved him back as the Summoner used his hearing rather than his eye sight having gone momentarily blinded from the reflecting light. Jumping back a bit Boris frowned moving his hand to the middle of his weapon he couldn't finish this quickly his nephew had trained not only in sight but also in hearing when everything else fails on you, a true fighter.  
  
Boris's mouth formed a smirk maybe this would be more challenging and fun then he thought it was going to be, this time he blocked as the other purple haired teen brought his staff down hard on the pole axe creating sparks as they clanged together shooting off in all directions the two held a forceful position before both jumped back once again before running forward using there weapons as swords both using there full extent of there strength in combat. The weapons vibrated with each clang the force of the blows chipping both of the weapons before Robert ducked under one swift swipe to his head twirling his staff bringing it under Boris tripping him causing his uncle to fall on his back the clothes already worsened by the dirt and soil that had lifted into the air from moving so much. Soon Boris found himself at the end, quite literally, of his nephews staff pointed at him with the most menacing look he had ever seen the youth with in his whole life and that was quite a long time. Growling he made a move to get up but the staff jabbed into his chest roughly enough to cause small jolt of pain "move you die" he threatened the teen's voice held no remorse.  
  
That was soon cut short as long thin strip of white light was forced between the two cutting Robert's left sleeve far enough to break the flesh, startled by the sudden interference he turned his head for just a moment to see who aimed the attack and glared at the white magic user waving about fifty more thin white strips ready to be thrown. For this distraction it took no person with a half a brain to know that it could be taken advantage of and Boris was not the one to let this chance go. Swinging his staff horizontally he slammed the pole part into the Summoner's side a loud snap was heard as it made contact.  
  
Robert wasn't the one to get distracted by a small hit but that pole hurt and the snap that he heard and most likely Boris as well was from an estimated three of four ribs cracking from the blow. Ignoring the throbbing pain he focused his concentration he couldn't lose from one hard blow he just *couldn't*. Losing meant he'd die and with the amount of things he had left to do in life he couldn't ignore the mile lengthened list back in the village on his table where he had started his life with sacred spirits and magic. He resisted the temptation to rub his sore spot and held up his staff to block another blow now he knew his uncle was getting more serious the change in the weight and added pressure was a sure thing that the man was focusing on an all out offensive style to finish the fight quickly now that he had gained the upper hand.  
  
"Just give up make it easy on yourself and I might spare you." negotiating with his uncle was another one of things he never did and never will do "not in a million years!" he grunted pushing more forcefully knocking Boris back then did the same maneuver of attacking horizontal landing right on the side of the face as hard as he could muster. The weapon collided with the skull and for a stunned moment he was almost sure he had broken his uncle's head and removing the staff from Boris's side of his face he lowered it back down just far enough that it would be easy to bring it back up again should he have to defend himself.  
  
Mariah and Emily gapped at the two battling. Sure, Boris nailed Robert in the side but it was as if that hadn't affected the teenager at all and with the blow to the head it was hard to tell who had the upper hand now that they had finally exchanged equal number of blows against each other. When Boris didn't move blink or even acknowledge anything around him Robert lowered himself slightly his breathing turning irregular quickly and rubbing his side he gritted his teeth as a single touch was like another hard blow from the very same weapon ' I should know better not to fight with this it'll just get worse' looking back over to his uncle he felt slightly guilty but it was self defense even though Summoner's weren't very offensive in the least relying more in magic then anything else.  
  
Soon Robert became aware by the fact that it had suddenly gotten colder very quickly and the winds had picked up, the sky darkened and combined together to create a thick blanket of darkness covering a good length of there arena. Looking up at the sky lightning flashed a bird passing by was instantly engulfed into flames the body incinerating long before it hit the ground. The youth returned his attention back to the man that now had a huge massive fiery dark aura around him he had seen this type of action before but had only read about it and thinking smartly he prepared a counter attack bowing his head trying to clear his mind. Soon the winds picked up even more but with nothing to damage except the earth. Soil and rocks, old bones, dead branches started to swirl around him as he chanted wordlessly in a still standing position. Spreading his arms the small cyclone widened in it's mass becoming bigger and bigger before it began to take shape of one of the most feared birds of all. A Griffin, half lion, half eagle master of air and ground in truth it was the first summon he had ever done and he depended on it the most it was said to be the toughest to bring forth. To Robert, Griffolyon as it was named, represented honor and dignity the grace of every human being on the planet  
  
With the chant finished the wind died down on his side and closing his eyes for a few seconds he panted a bit knowing by using common sense that his energy was going down but at least the battle was going to be of something he knew he could possibly win at, in short it depended on what summon Boris was intending to do. If he was right though and the summoning really was what he thought it was then he was going to have a tough battle on his hands even with two sacred beasts on his side. -------------------  
  
A figure crouched low to the ground his frame was almost useable as he seemed to blend in with the shadows themselves his piercing eyes scanned the two battling one seemingly waiting for the other to make his move. His eyes narrowed considerably as he tried to put names to the two battling. He knew from his past meetings that he knew them the aura that surrounded them was the same, perhaps increased a bit but that was to be expected from just about anyone. Beside him another figure crouched slightly enough not to be completely noticeable "do you know who those are?" the figure asked in a monotone voice as he tried to stare enough to identify the faces.  
  
The second figure moved his gray hair to the side and bared his canine teeth hissing at the same time while emitting a low growl making the shadowed figure next to him to raise an eyebrow "now don't go howling over there" he cracked a smile while his friend gave him a stern look "it's Boris and Robert" the first name he knew, it was hard not to but the second. The second was a name he wanted to remember forever and ever "sir?" the wolf like being next to him interrupted his thoughts as he stood up to join the other two waiting in the shadows eyeing there leader with respect and anticipation.  
  
"Yeah, yeah don't get you're teeth caught in you're fur" the leader stood up slowly his frame straightening instantly as he scanned his eyes onto Robert's figure the pupils shrank a bit as he stared and stared having to be shaken out his dream world by one of his companions. Shaking his head he adverted his eyes forcing himself not to look while his teammates gave him disbelieving looks "what?"  
  
"Love sick puppy."  
  
A/N's: (okay this was quite hard I didn't know what to do so im saving the next part of the bit beast blah for the next chapter and well u should ALL know who our wonderful figures r I mean if u don't know ur pretty dense..Just kidding!) ((anyway hope u liked it and see the next chapter next week or sooner XD)) (um yeah who was writing it last time I checked it was all me.) ((*Goes into a corner and sulks*) (((JA NE! and please R&R!))) 


	10. Chapter Nine: Arise Forbidden Summoning!

Tala1: hmmm im not great at action scenes I bet you knew that already *sweatdrops* its hard to do them but I hope it was satisfying!  
  
Pinkdevil: hehheh *tries to think of some horrible thing to do* darn.. Tala1: o_O  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade...would I be doing this if I did? *sweatdrops*  
  
AN's: (okay non related to this I watched episode 42 and now I'm waiting for 43 and up ^^ *waits*) ((in further news she has gotten some more ideas and we have now started to bicker at each other...and at Hao...and HoroHoro)) (*snickers anyway hope you enjoy this one! Also I see a lot of complaints in my grammar and run on sentences...cut me some slack I'm not the greatest in anything and yeah I do realize it and I'll try to more brighter in the future for you readers. *Mutters* IF that helps...) (((ENJOY!)))  
  
Chapter Nine  
Arise Forbidden Summoning!  
  
At last not too long later a shape had begun to form from Boris's continuing chanting a dark spiral formed behind the warlock swirling like a massive tornado ready to embark on a path of destruction. Gritting his teeth Robert stood his ground. He didn't become a full-fledged high Summoner for nothing it was an honor at his age to be one. Standing back a bit he wavered as the rumbles of the ground began to become apparent as they rippled like water from the shockwave at such power being possessed. Boris on the other hand smashed down his pole axe ending the summoning and from within the dark spiral that exploded sending several dark rays to all sorts of directions looking like a streaking black star or ray in the sky.  
  
The creature that was summoned was unlike any creature he'd ever seen forget the books and simple tapestry's; to hell with scrolls, this was true power. His eyes focused on the beast as he stepped back a bit more putting his arm in front of his face the sleeves blocking out the dust that swerved upwards trying to block his vision. 'What in Kami-sama's name...' whatever else he was even going to think about was lost completely, the huge beast in front of him was just too beholding to miss in any aspect.  
  
"Sugoi..." Robert breathed lifting his staff up his eyes held in fascination of the black bird spread its wings, extending a whole twenty feet bringing up the dirt with the enormous force used. The silver eyes were unfocused the head keeping track of everything around form the air to the ground and little bits that were harmless as they appeared. Bugs scurried into the ground quickly to escape the rage of the black bird that threatened to wage war upon the very planet itself. The Summoner was amazed at the summoning but he knew of the forbidden creatures that were not allowed to be brought through magic nor through the dark arts.  
  
Boris smiled gleefully at his own creation, made form the tails of Dranzer long ago and genetically made after numerous studies of magic he managed to form the most devastating animal known to mankind. Smirking slightly he scratched the black phoenix's feathers feeling the light feather ripple and return back to there ordinary position enjoying the anger that radiated from his nephews body.  
  
"Do you like my Summoned creature? Five times as powerful as you're Dranzer, genetically made form your own summon and created into Black Dranzer. The most power fullest beast alive" the older Summoner gloated about his perfect bit beast while Robert just kept glaring thinking of ways to counterattack the new shift in battle tactics. A unhealthy frown fixed on the younger males face as he twirled his staff several times slightly intimidated by the bigger phoenix that now stared at him with a predator like look, the eyes narrowing sharply before it flapped it's wings taking to the air. Soaring above the mass land area darkened considerably almost melting in with the sky above, the onlookers both shrieking as the ground seemed to vanish beneath them. "Boris-sama!" Mariah squeaked as her hat flew off swallowed up by the darkness around them "isn't this going a bit far?" the man paid no heed to his henchmen as he smiled wickedly.  
  
His nephew had to be punished someway. 'But...' Boris's face fell a bit as he tapped his chin watching the bird use it's ultimate attack 'I have next to nothing on control of this untamed animal' hiding away the concern he stepped back his feet making no contact with the ground, seemingly walking on mid air. Emily didn't move form her spot looking at the ground uncertainly her orange hair blowing to the side by an unseen force her form shivering at the cold dread like feeling.  
  
On the other side Robert was confused by such an attack, he'd never heard nor read about it. The fact that it was so vague and blanketing made his head reel not catching sight of anything, not even his faithful guardians. Without his guardians though he was quite a sitting duck, having relying on summoning for a defense against a similar enemy in the arts of powerful magic. Making a small *hmph* noise Robert lowered his staff to the side running his thumb along it managing a small chuckle "can't fight your own battles uncle?" he asked dryly his sharp gaze penetrating through the shadows.  
  
Receiving no response the young Summoner was forced to listen, shutting his eyes focusing his hearing on the sounds around him vibrating through his head. For a time, everything slowed down as he heard the beats and flaps of the wings above him and the whistling sound that followed. Snapping his eyes open he leaped to the side rolling a bit to dodge the black ball that exploded upon the spot he had recently stood making a small well sized crater in his absence. 'Good thing I listened to my elders' he thought as he jumped up doing a backwards flip to evade the next energy ball collapsing halfway through, the throbbing in his side becoming unbearable to manage.  
  
Groaning with effort Robert remained in the spot hearing the next attack form hastily and taking in a shuddering breath he lifted his last defense. The staff. A staff that was handed down to him by one of his clan's successors that didn't go mad and resort to forbidden summoning like Boris had. A blast swooped down ready to incinerate the young teenager that stood his ground but merely hit an invisible shield reflecting back up at the attacker. An ear splitting screech was the only source of sureness that the reflected blast had redirected itself perfectly. Along with it the night like darkness dissolved revealing the dead area, devoid of any living thing.  
  
Mariah gasped as the Black Dranzer was brought down, shot by it's own powerful attack that streaked through the left wing of the summon creating a small yet fair sized hole. A hole that was now oozing with black blood, dripping down the wings staining the perfect perfection that held it superior to all others. "Impressive" breathed Boris as Black Dranzer growled somewhat releasing an awful low note it's gaze burning into Roberts clothes the wing left unattended as its gripped the dirt with its talons, digging deep into the ground.  
  
'Why...' Robert backed up a bit from the look he was getting, inhaling a bit as he tripped over a rather large dug up rock shaking slightly. He could somehow feel the rage, the hate and anger that burned off the forbidden creature, the aura that surrounded it was as clear as day, yet as black and red as hell beneath. 'Why...do I feel like death has just come?' a red wing shielded the teenager from harms gaze a threatening look crossing the original Dranzer's gentle face, the feathers bristling as the gaze turned murderous knowing that it's owner was being threatened. Fire engulfed the fire summon becoming a blur to those around as it sprung forward slashing the Black Dranzer across the face leaving a gapping wound. Griffolyon reared its head up as the first magic spell was thrown to Robert and blocked with its wing growling dangerously at the enemies that threw the spell, grinding his feet into the ground to express it's anger.  
  
"Griffolyon" Robert breathed, as his guardian beast snarled not to nicely galloping forward creating huge imprints in the ground as it barreled forward in a huff, eager to spill the blood of those that had dared to injure his Summoner. Only to be struck through the center of where its heart laid by an ice spear, tearing through the flesh within seconds causing the beast to shatter into tiny shards of crystals.  
  
Swallowing hard a similar noise of a shattering summoned creature erupted from above Robert, the crystal shards raining down upon him expressing the sorrow and sadness of not being able to help in a better way. "Dranzer...." His gaze snapped forward acutely aware a bit beast was coming at him with full force with nothing to keeping it away, the ground shaking as it came closer with an intense look of killer intent showing within the silver eyes. By now the young Summoner was at a loss. He couldn't defend himself his best bit beasts were destroyed, his magic was drained, and it was the most crucial moment of his life....  
  
Or ending as he put it holding the staff tightly.  
  
A dull pain ran from his shoulder down as the forbidden creature blurred itself, becoming like the wind ripping open his shoulder exposing the torn open flesh allowing the blood to flow freely from the deep gash along his arm, dripping to the ground below. Robert gripped his shoulder tightly letting out a choked cry as he kneeled down pressuring the wound to try and stop the bleeding as the bit beast whirled around looming over the human figure lying in a puddle of blood that cascaded down the Summoner robes.  
  
'It can't get any worse then this...' the beak opened upon the single thought from the Summoner while Robert just shook his head 'death sucks'  
  
-----  
  
"Now Sanquinex?" Lupinex looked over scratching his furry ears as the Black Dranzer went in for a final attack opening its beak, the incoming death imminent while the crouched figure just, welcomed it almost. The vampire huddled for a moment keeping watch his gaze flicking to Boris angrily before switching to the bit beast, then to the beautiful figure that he started to stare at lost in a trance. For a moment all he did was stare his gaze held by the purple haired figure that he lusted after day in and day out.  
  
The wolf next to him watched for a moment before sighing and smacking the vampire upside the head getting a quick snarl in response, teeth bared from his ruined dreamy fantasy of him and Robert in a bed with the covers strewn across, bodies pressed together in a cuddling embrace. The sheets soaked in rich blood, his desire satisfying and...  
  
It ended right there and leaping at Lupinex he sniffed the air looking back.  
  
Now was his time to strike.  
  
---------  
  
Robert sat there for a long period of time awaiting him doom, death, or at least, a long gratifying pain. But there was nothing. No beak tearing him open, no blood save for the wound already opened covering his entire arm in a thick coat of crimson fluid. Groggily he opened his eyes, the blood pouring out had begun to make him rather groggy and unfocused but he did manage a face, or was it a rescuer? 'Maybe someone form the village' he turned his eyes to the ground burning with hidden shame. How could he be so weak to lose to such a creature? His mind was able to register the arm that slipped around his waist holding him tightly, but with such a blurred vision everything looked like swirly colors, painted red and black.  
  
The vampire gaped at the limp form in his arms and clutched him tightly his eyes turning a deep red hue at the figures around. In his mind he was working out a plan to get away with the Summoner but had he known the severity of the wound he might have not even attempted to think of spells as a resort. 'But it leaves me no choice' the two figures flickered in and out of existence melting into the surrounding area a moment before contact form the Dark Dranzer, both making it safely.  
  
Yes, Sanquinex loved his Teleport spell the most for this kind of reason.  
  
--------------  
  
"If he wakes up he'll beat you Sanquinex..."  
  
Voices...  
  
"Shush you'll wake him besides I'll take anything from my love...  
  
'Love..?'  
  
"yeah even pummels and whacks from a staff, ya real professional there"  
  
A loud echoing thud resulted in the Summoner to crack his eyes open slowly grunting at the effort of moving his injured side, a light hiss escaping his lips as he remained in the awkward position gazing around the blurred sky, iie the blurred trees. Then the sky. "Hey he's waking up quick hand me a rag" Robert winces slightly as something cool and wet was suddenly placed upon his head the supportive object beneath him moving.  
  
....moving...?  
  
The Summoner rose ignoring the throbs of his shoulder that ached, begging him to sit back down as he spun around narrowing his eyes dangerously faltering slightly at whom it was. "S-Sa-Sanquinex?" when was the last time he has seen that undead face before? The pale yet neatly washed face gleamed the smile never wiping off his face as the eyes stared at him unblinking, a rag held in one hand the other....  
  
His clothes. The top half at least. With a shocked face Robert looked down glad that he wasn't raped in his unconscious state but that didn't stop his face turning a light pink as a gust of wind swept by causing him to shiver a bit "you Kisama! Give me my clothes!" the tall male demanded suddenly in his anger thrusting an arm forward, a hand outstretched hoping for the belongings to once again be worn.  
  
Although Sanquinex seemed to have a very different idea of how to play with Robert watching the other shiver, it was quite hard to not notice. Eyeing the bandages carefully he took notice that the major bleeding had stopped but the Summoner wasn't going to be doing much for a while. 'Not under my care' the vampire smiled cheerfully rising to his feet taking careful and steady steps over to the half naked being stopping in front of him.  
  
"What-are-you-doing-here!" Robert hissed low leaning his head back away from the slightly taller figure emphasizing each phrase with no hidden hint of hatred as he recoiled at any movement Sanquinex did. Distaste was written over the Summoner's face while the other dark dressed figure watched with amusement evident on his pale face, chuckling as Robert scanned the forested area.  
  
'I'm alone, with a vampire and the other gang of his' he thoughts took a nose dive while he fidgeted turning his head to the side hoping that he wasn't surrounded in any way "what's wrong Summoner? Am I not allowed to help?" Sanquinex feigned a hurt expression placing his hand on his own chest as if wounded receiving a heated glare from Robert. Finding no more fun in the situation Sanquinex stepped forward grabbing Roberts arm bringing him close with a toothy grin running a finger along the others jaw line being as deaf as possible from the low growl emitting from the Summoner.  
  
After a few minutes the half bare figure slapped the vampire's hand away in annoyance grabbing his clothes back with a murderous look, quite unlike his normal almost care free attitude. It must have been something about Sanquinex that made the purple haired teens blood boil, causing a swift and dangerous retaliation. Just like in any other battle when he was forced to kill for whatever reason laid out before him. "Stop staring too...bloody pervert" grumbling Robert seized his chance putting his shirt back on hastily grinding his teeth together as a smooth pale hand slipped up his back.  
  
"I-SAID- OFF!" a spark shot forward from his fingers shocking the taller figures hand as a warning while he turned around not about to let his guard down the next time, keeping a cool gaze on the vampire slipping the robe back on. Robert hated the vampire with a passion but being in that presence again, was traumatizing. 'Thank god I know blue magic too' a breathless tiring sigh escaped him as his legs crumpled beneath him sending the figure to the ground hunched over hissing a few foul words causing Sanquinex to smile a bit.  
  
"I hate to say it but..." Sanquinex kneeled down with a knowing look as he wrapped one arm under the shoulder of the Summoner hauling the wounded male up, his fangs protruding from his mouth as the light smile started to spread to a full knowing grin "told ya so" he teased lightly. That grin however soon began to diminish replaced with concern as he felt the skin, even to his pale experienced hands it felt to warm to be normal. Perhaps his love was heating up? Yet there were no signs....maybe Robert was BLUSHING! No...maybe he was sick...  
  
"Do you feel okay Robert-kun?" it wasn't really unnaturally to be ignored by the Summoner, frankly he was used to it since he had accidentally attacked the teenager at a very young age, and thus was never forgiven for it. But this was his health, his KOIS health, which was very important. At least to him it was. The head of the Summoner turned to the side with a stubborn look causing snickers to erupt from the shadows hidden by the tall trees around them.  
  
"Oh yeah he'll cooperate because he's my love, right Sanquinex. Try harder next time.." the dry tone form the werewolf was evident in the vampires pointed ears, the hearing being above average. "I don't" a low growl escaped the fanged being as his eyes closed tightly "need to be told that by you" Lupinex shook his head at the response and lounged against one of the trees using it as a back scratcher watching the two love birds...okay so maybe one but still...  
  
"Can we get going? We have to meet with that guy you know..." Cenotaph snapped his fingers several times at his lost look trying to remember the figure they were suppose to meet with. 'Now what was his name...' being at lost for words and thoughts the mummy merely stared into the distance watching the birds chirp away as always as they flew around tree to tree.  
  
"Yeah I know come on Robert I'm not leaving you here" if possible Robert grew even more in distaste, his mind doing back flips, on any way to get away from the four but to no avail. Pulling away the Summoner straightened his clothes with a snobby air around him as he looked around for his staff, catching no glimpse of it on the ground. Saying nothing he merely found interest in glaring at the four figures that more or less were huddles around him. 'Honestly it's like they haven't seen a human before..'  
  
"Fine I want my weapon back that is all"  
  
"No way don't give it back to him Sanquinex he might turn on us!" Zomb suddenly piped up with a scowl set on his face wondering how the mighty leader of the DarkBladers would be so love sick about a simple human. Sure the teenager was powerful and of royal blood but he was also related to the one that had caused there change of forms from human to monster. Becoming silent once more he watched the leader of their gang hold out his hand, the staff almost appearing out of thin air.  
  
Now Zomb knew why he had first thought Sanquinex was crazy.  
  
"Here you go Robert-kun..." the staff was snatched away and instantly imbedded in the ground as the Summoner closed his eyes placing his hands on either side facing north. For a moment nothing happened until the weapon fell down to the ground with a soft pat. Placing his foot on the blunt end before Robert moved the staff around in a circle before stopping it, opening his eyes slowly "we go east then...." He muttered with a grim look.  
  
"East but we need to go back and get that guy I mean, think of the money!"  
  
"Not to mention the free food!"  
  
"And the drinks! The glory!"  
  
"Urusai!" the three squabbling beings grew silent as the leader of them stood up tall and proud wagging a finger in their direction as if scolding a child. "Now, now...we don't need to worry about that, we got the money and we can stop at the next town" it was blunt and fast, something that worried Robert to death.  
  
Why him? Of all people...why...why...why....  
  
----------  
  
"JAZZ!"  
  
The group exploded to see the man standing next to a tree having one arm held out to support himself looking slyly at the small group. 'Well I'll be...' Jazz chuckled and removed himself from the bark and suddenly grew deaf as a bunch of questions were thrown his way, and with demons hearing, it was greater than even that of dog. Bracing himself he cracked open one eye and waved his hands to get the bunch of brats to shut up but alas, it didn't quite work.  
  
"Jazz what are you doing here? Did you know what we had to do to get this piece of paper?" Tala shouted angrily, his tail beating against his legs in fury. Joining him Johnny began to screech out his own problems about the whole mission a shaky fist threatening to hit the others face. Just to wipe off that smile. "We...risked our butts for a piece of PAPER!" the red head fumed "yes well, I did warn you...." Jazz began to defend himself seeing the angry bunch and the continuous flailing of the parchment.  
  
"YOU DID NOT!"  
  
Kai looked up at the sky with a scowl, it seemed the parchment wasn't exactly wasn't what he had thought it was. Perhaps Jazz had lied to them? It seemed rather possible "you lied to us...why?" Kevin spun around to face the ice mage with a shocked look. 'Lied to us?' the elf thought quietly perplexed by the sudden turns their adventure was taking. And to think not to long ago he had sat at home in a tree hoping for some excitement in the Sleeping Forest, and now he was with the most uncommon bunch of insane people to date.  
  
"I didn't lie. I just" Jazz searched for the best word to describe it "I just bended the truth a bit...just a tad!" Bryan frowned and grabbed the parchment from the Hybrid dragon and stared at it for a long moment, blocking out the argument from both sides. 'Wait a second' the Necromancer paused as he read the first few lines and raised a confused eyebrow. Demon language was rare to see written, even to this day. This was ancient form of it. 'But the question is who would be able to read it' Bryan lowered the paper keeping a suspicious eye on the bandanna wearer.  
  
Enrique blinked a few times finding the situation slightly amusing hearing them yell there heads off and allowed a small smile to graze his lips wondering what was to come next.  
  
"Okay, okay I admit I lied completely and that the parchment wasn't even for what I said it was for you happy now?" the demon asked scratching his chin at the angry teens. Holding up a hand the piece of parchment flew from Bryans loose grip and into Jazz's. "Tala..." the older man handed the parchment back to the hybrid and dipped his head low as his position changed. One knee on the ground, and an arm across much like a person being knighted only this was different.  
  
"I pledge my loyalty and services to you master"  
  
Jaws dropped all around in disbelief, all except the necromancer hiding a smile 'a parchment containing ones life, how interesting I never thought I would one day see those old things' he brushed some of his hair back watching with a keen eye as Tala sputtered on the sentence that didn't seem to coming out properly.  
  
'And yet it is also my fathers boss that could do that...what does this mean? Why are we being brought together like this?' Bryan thought awkwardly as Jazz raised his head a bit to acknowledge the red head before him, a gaping mouth moving without any words spilling. "I am loyal to you, you own my life...and I would be glad to help out a youngster like you" the cursed teen didn't move and could hardly breathe. Sure the parchment was not what they expected but to own someone else's life, and to be TOLD to retrieve it.  
  
It was a bit much.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Enrique made a snobby expression at the demon.  
  
"Whoever you are you can't just come and tell us that you're going to give your life to Tala!"  
  
"Of course I can, I chose him to be my master" there was a pause as the calm man looked off to the side with narrowed eyes "better people I know I can trust then....someone else I cant" Jazz spoke wisely as he returned to his feet, a hand behind his head scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Names Jazz as you know, hope I'm not a burden"  
  
This was as the group knew. Was to become very interesting in the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OMG! I finally finished the chapter –breathes- so much STUPID work and yes spring break=time for writing ^^ mostly getbackers but this fic has yet to disappear I should update the rest but im going to try and finish chapter Ten quickly then take another break and get all my other fics to chapter 10 or at least 5 ...poor neglected un obsessioned animes.....yeah I know. Made up words...  
  
Dusty likes to tell you people that she well...hasn't lost interest but just wants to scream at me to write more and we stay in contact daily an yar.....,im going to take over this fic completely although she may protest but im going to do a getbackers fic with her....someday.  
  
Hope u like the next chapter too ^_^; 


	11. Chapter Ten: Wandering Souls

Tala1: Well...not much happening lately but Rps, Hw, Trying to write, play games, and sit doing nothing, yar great life there. Pinkdevil: we have no life so it doesn't count... Taka1: oh yeah,  
  
A/N: I have been getting into a Getbackers fetish lately and Akabane/Kagami seems to be constantly on my mind...then samurai deeper kyo and such, -sigh- why cant I stick with one thing.... at a time? XD oh well...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade...wouldn't mind though if it meant I could draw better XD  
  
Pairing  
  
Bryan/Tala Sanquinex/Robert Johnny/Kai Lupinex/Rei Michael/Lee  
Oliver/Zomb  
  
Jazzman (will be known as Jazz cause  
'man' doesn't fit) /Judy  
  
Enrique/Cenotaph Kevin/ Steven  
Ian/ Spencer, Ozuma/ Joseph, Dunga/ Mariam  
  
(just a reminder of the pairings)  
  
Chapter Ten  
Wandering Souls

'It's been days, weeks since Tala had vanished from the village' a sole wanderer braced himself for the incoming depression, the disappearance of one of his best friends was hard on him, not only that but long ago Bryan had vanished too. Where had everybody gone? At least he had Spencer...a true mechanic although quite stupid at times. He was always there for him no matter what.  
  
Flicking a dice between his fingers he caught with a saddened expression watching the dots change from one to two to five to six, often he wondered if Tala was going to ever come back. Truly he would have told him first off before rushing into the unknown, without guidance too! Who knows what could have happened to that reckless teenager. Scratching his ear with his free hand the eyes landed on a bar. No better place to wallow in self-misery then his best element to gain money in a heartbeat.  
  
Gambling. Ian's life was gambling and stealing. That was how he made his living in the first place. To support himself and maybe some friends that done really have a life to begin with. In other words the orphans. Reaching for the doorknob he opened it up and frowned at the smoke that inhabited the bar, clouding his sense of smell. With a light slam he straightened his black short, equipped with a chain connected to it, with two rather large pockets to hold his weapons.  
  
Dice. Darts, and cards. Might not look like much but to the rather short teen it was everything needed to protect himself with. "Hey Ian!" the head of the said person snapped up. Someone called his name out and looking ahead he couldn't help the small smile to pass over his face. Spencer, the blonde that always stuck by the smaller boy never failed to miss a single day of seeing each other. Closing the wide gap from the bar to the entry of the door Ian seated himself on one of the many stools, cocking an eyebrow at the awaiting beer before him turning to face Spencer's face.  
  
"Okay, spill it" Ian said flatly as he watched the beer be tipped to the side to pour the contents into a clean glass. This was the only time the older teenager would ever have a beer ready to be gulped down, and if it was serious enough usually have two bottles. Happened every time Spencer needed to get something off his shoulders. Usually important information, classified even.  
  
The tall being looked amused for a moment at Ian's response before he placed both elbows on the bar table with a unfulfilled look passing over his healthy face, as glass clutched in his right hand "I heard news of Tala..." he spoke so low that Ian almost didn't catch that, but after the sentence he felt like bursting with questions. However he was silenced as Spencer took a long gulp of the alcoholic beverage before speaking again, swishing the glass side to side.  
  
"He's teamed up with a bunch of people"  
  
'That's it?' Ian looked at the swishing contents wondering what could be wrong. He had never seen his friend so emotional, even on little expeditions in the past it was never this bad! Not since the last one at least... "So? He use to always do that" the purple spiky haired teen replied with a shrug of his shoulders not seeing the huge problem in the situation, no that there was any. "He's found Bryan, and teamed up with a bunch of freaky people and sources say...that he has recently been cursed" that got Ian's short attention.  
  
"Cursed?" Ian did not want to admit it but the vanishing disappearance would make sense if Tala was ashamed of a curse. But, a simple remedy from the nearby healer could have cured him. "Yeah" the tall blonde continued his tale "seems that Boris was the one that did it" a loud gasp followed that statement as a burst of liquid flew from the purple haired thief's mouth onto the table, the talking around them silenced instantly.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" Ian slammed the cup down ignoring the fact that the bar was completely silent having heard the name spoken, without fear. Before long Spencer realized that his little comment was starting to get a lot more attention than he first presumed and sliding off the stool he nudged the shorter figure in the side. "We'll continue this outside come on" shuffling of chairs was sounded as the occupants watched the two figures leaving the bar with shocked looks.  
  
Long ago....  
  
Since the war where evil had won, people looked to a hero. The legendary hero of Calanis. One that knew no equal, adored by millions, unstoppable with his powerful magic and skills. He was known as the Defiant, one who defied evil, orders and everything. The only one to stand up to the warlock Boris and his boss, Voltaire.  
  
Now, many years later people all over feared the warlock Boris, unmatched in anything he had killed the Defiant. The Defiant was also from the very village Tala, Ian, Spencer, and many other well off families lived. Soon a rebellion was made to resist this horrible evil that plagued the world. But with such a corrupted world, not many were willing to resist. They just allowed it to happen.  
  
A reason why the village was one of the main focus of Boris and Voltaire. It had the highest probability of rebelling. A threat that was worthy to their eyes. But also something to be destroyed. Which led to the burning of the village centuries ago. Sending several screaming, and running for their lives.   
  
"You just don't say his name out in public, what's wrong with you?" Ian waves his hands up and down. Trying to get a reason on why the other had said it in the first place. It was a forbidden name to speak. Especially in towns. Why didn't Spencer keep his mouth shut? You'd be caught dead if a spy heard you say that. "Well I think people should just unite and fight back" dark blue eyes pierced Ian's brown ones before moving upwards to glare lightly at the sky. Spencer wasn't the sentimental one, but even he had his limits.  
  
Why was the planet so corrupted? What made it this way? Why did a warlock rise to power? It was questions like those that Spencer knew he wouldn't find in books. Since they only told about the history or about the world. Nothing more and nothing less.  
  
The ridiculously short gambler frowned upon seeing the look marked on the mechanics face. There was that look again. Hopeless thinking yeah, yeah he'd seen them all "hey snap out of it man! Why do you say war will be the thing that takes down Boris huh?" the shorter teen shuddered to say Voltaire's name. No, he wasn't afraid he just didn't like the name. Boris was more than enough!  
  
The mechanic suddenly stopped by a bench and let his tall figure sit down, hunching over like he had a bad day. He didn't want to say anything to Ian because most of the things he predicted would come true. Many things actually, had indeed come true. It was an enigma..."because I know it's going to happen" as expected Ian shrugged and turned his head, the purple hair swaying a bit. "Well, whatever man. But you know what was cool? The price for newer equipment I mean..." the mechanic had to smile at his friends endless amount of energy. Spencer admired the spark that would appear in his friend's eyes at any mention of a battle, or a challenge.  
  
Not only that but the blonde would also like how Ian would rephrase things, make him smile when he was down. But most of all was the slow attention span, a great thing that his friend had or else half the conversation he had with Ian would never be forgotten. Then the nagging and pestering would never end. "then this guy" Ian continued as he lifted a leg up to rest on his knee a smirk plastered on his face. Obviously proud for something he did.  
  
"Came around the corner demanding his money. And I didn't cheat honest! Then he was all like freaking out on me so I put him in his place heh, heh...." The laugh dimmed a bit as Ian focused his attention ahead of him. Putting a hand to his forehead the short teen squinted trying to make out what was heading their way. Putting the distance between what was coming, was at least a fifty-minute run but at that speed...it would reach the village in less than twenty.  
  
"Hey Spence do you know who or rather what that thing is? Over there by the hill?" like a guide to himself Ian pointed his finger to the direction where the rumbling was coming from and cocked his head in confusion. Since when did this village especially get visitors? It was a very rare thing that's for sure. Looking to Spencer, Ian was glad to note that his confusion wasn't the only one lost and confused. Hell Spencer knew the whole place better than him. "I don't know but it looks like some fire lizards?" It was debatable but for sure it was some creature. Didn't matter who or what though.  
  
"Nah to big..."  
  
Truly the mechanic and gambler were stumped. They hadn't ventured outside at all save for the small errands given to them to deliver goods and receive them. Course that was also an important job for money and survival.  
  
Screams alerted the two to be on guard as a woman ran past them, a burning trail behind her as her skin began to decay and rot. Flesh fell to the ground, her screams alarming the rest that were inside or doing something else and hadn't noticed the carnage soon to be brought upon them. Fireballs streaked across the sky like meteorites, crashing against the houses setting it aflame. Wood was incinerated by the fires, whatever could withstand the impact was burned to the point of it non-existing.  
  
"What the....hey Spence watch out!" a fireball sailed overhead the two as they crashed to the ground. The immense heat burning the shoulders and back as they dived down quickly to avoid it. Recovering from the initial shock Ian lifted himself back up feeling his throat go dry "Spencer our village is under attack!" it didn't take much to see how bad the homes were being torn apart. How the people ran like they were suddenly headless chickens flocking their homes and others in need to grab last essential items. Even though half wouldn't even make it past the gates, let alone survive the invasion.  
  
The ground shook as the creatures that were sighted some time ago were now very visible to the naked eye. The beasts were covered in a armored plating on there back, reptile webbed feet moved them quickly across the ground. How that was possible was beyond Ian. The red skin tone was a sign of a fire element and behind it, the tail was a sprouted flame on the tip. Make it mad and the tip would become an inferno burning its closer victims to the ground with ease.  
  
Behind those were another equal bunch of scary looking monsters only with blue skin tone, supposedly ice or something along those lines. It was quite unclear to Ian and Spencer. "Spence what do we do now?!" Ian hated to fight, even less to run away when he could fight but, sometimes it was unavoidable. At first they were rooted to the spot, the continuous whipping wind beating their body like sand and water. Until Spencer hardened his gaze, taking command even though he was only around 15 years old.  
  
"Ian, gather the children! You there!" The tall blonde pointed directly across from himself to get the attention of a being wandering around in panic. But not seriously hurt. Though his hair looked a bit burnt, and face smeared with ash "Go get the food supplies save everything you can!" Spencer continued to bark out orders, retrieving a small object from his pocket, holding it at eye level. It was a new invention he had been trying out, to make it like a crossbow but with bullets. Special bullets made from monster carcasses, to add an element effect.  
  
Quickly scampering off, the man that was yelled at went to do his job, grabbing whatever was saved and untouched. But to his dismay a lot had been destroyed and tainted. Completely useless to the people. Yet. He couldn't give up on the head mechanic. That boy was a genius! If he needed food, then he would try to get it in time. Whoosh Another fireball streamed forward, igniting upon contact with another building, burning it to the ground in a matter of minutes.  
  
Dismay and panic, chaos and rage consumed the village. The dead were spared the suffering while the slow and elderly were burned alive. "Come on old man! Move!" Ian tugged on an old mans jacket, the face was recognizable easily. It was Taketo Kureto, one of the elders of the village. He played a key important role in the villages life. Being able to construct his tales into wonderful stories, inspiring many that did not get the pleasure to enjoy the outside world.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going. No need to rush"  
  
Only one problem. He was deaf, though the tug got him moving in a hurry as flames began to lick against the ground, swarming around like bugs in a long red hot trail. Terror gripped Ian as everything began to fall apart. More screams echoed. And in his mind he wondered what had caused this. What had they done to deserve this? "Spencer!" he called out in worry as another woman took the old man away. Smoke blinded the gambler as he gritted his teeth calling out again for the unusually tall teen. "Spencer!!"  
  
No sign of the tall blonde. Anywhere.  
  
Panting Ian rushed blindly in a unknown direction, squatting down to gulp fresh air from the bottom. No need to pass out during this carnage, this act of destruction "Ian!" the said person looked up. Relief flooded as Ian scrambled to his feet, wiping his brow looking eager "status?" a shake of a head confirmed his thoughts, giving him a horrible feeling, descending in the pit of his stomach. "Not good. But the people are safe. All the food is contaminated. Even if we get away nothing is left. And the village is burning and the monsters are on a rampage come on lets GO!" Spencer reached out grabbing the shorter being by the collar and dragged him in a hurry.  
  
Already in Spencer's mind a map was stretched out on a clear marble table, telling him where everything was. The alleys, the houses that were accessible, and the secret areas that led to the sewers. "This way!" Ian was continually dragged, but the purple haired being said nothing as he glanced back and forth, the adventure like this came only once in a blue moon. If only if they had more warriors then this encounter would or at least could have been prevented a bit.  
  
Well....maybe. Even outside help but that were miles away. Days away.  
  
"Spence duck!" Both figured hit the ground again the impending bang of a tail swung over, hitting the crates nearby. Dislodging them into mere pieces of food, spilling the half rotten contents. Spencer lifted the gun and aimed, firing with a push of a button, blowing the face to smithereens. For a few seconds all was quiet "you know what Spence, these things aren't that tough. And look, hardly any mess" he exclaimed pointing at the blue guts that evaporated into a puddle of water. A reload of the guns ammo was heard as the mechanic looked back with a grin "Not at all."  
  
---------  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...Now?"  
  
"SHUTUP JOHNNY!" Kai roared in anger as he turned away from the hot red haired being focusing his attention elsewhere. Behind the group was trudging across the barren land, complete with sand, sand, rocks, hell why not more sand. Not to mention extreme heat and little wind. Made some of the people unhappy. No, that was an understatement. Some were completely furious. Well...as said, some were.  
  
"We'll be going up the hill as we go, were going up the hill...." Jazz sang merrily, not seeming the least bit upset about the heat. Nor was Johnny being of the fire element, they both could take it. And were making sure the rest suffered. "Where there' no water" Jazz loudly spoke, letting the note hang in the air like a shrill scream "where there's no water" Johnny responded in a much deeper tone. "Only barren field of untouched laaaaaaaaaand" they chorused and proceeded to sing their made up song, over and over again.  
  
Soon even Tala with patience made out of gold couldn't help but look murderous.  
  
"Guys shut up!" Tala barked as he shuffled through the sand, kicking it up as he went, spraying it all over the place. He was starting to get a giant headache. And the sand, stretched forever! "Hey" Enrique grumbled pointlessly, moving his head to rest against one of Tala's odd spikes "thought I saw a cactus. Maybe land soon" The group said nothing as they all shuffled on. All in bitter hopes of reaching water, or at least. Someplace like a lush forest.  
  
That was until Bryan noticed something out of the ordinary as they continued to walk. Long before they had entered Bryan noticed that they weren't really moving along. They had passed the cactus, granted that the whole group was moving. But the cactus moved as well. It was like they were frozen in time, walking the same thing every step. Same scenery, same grains of sand...  
  
"Wait you guys.." Bryan stopped and placed a finger down onto the ground. It didn't feel like sand. More like a floor. Kevin crouched down and felt the so-called sand and grimaced, leaping to the side. Crashing into the others and sending them all tumbling down to the ground. Loud yells and curses erupted form most of the foul-mouthed team members, other than that though. None felt very mad. "Watch where you're going you klutzy elf!" Johnny snarled as he shoved the delirious Jazz and kicked away Kai jumping back to his feet. Spreading his arms he felt an unnatural rush of heat. Due southward. Back where they were.  
  
The fiery red head took a few steps and hurried off, leaping over the mounds that got in his way. Behind he could hear the group moaning and groaning trying to get back up. Only Bryan and Kevin knew what he was doing and tried to call him back. But he couldn't. The air was relaxing and soothing. Calling to him from the farthest part of the desert, calling his soul to the altar...  
  
Skidding to a stop he panted and shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? 'Better yet why am I thinking about fire? I still have to roast that stupid fairy!' Johnny looked back with a grunt of disappointment noting that he had gotten himself lost in a desert. Which, as if by magic, deformed. Wavering in front of his eyes like a wave to take shape of a forest. A loud chattering sound pierced through his ears as he rubbed the exterior with a frown. Damn. He'd have to keep a closer eye on where he was going next time. Maybe he should have taken Bryan's advice.  
  
All around him stood trees that could shame the great gods and goddesses. Standing like pillars of old buildings they blanketed out the sun at the top, allowing no rays or moonlight to go through. It was light enough where he was standing though, the water ("where had that come from?" Johnny wondered) was radiating the harsh light. It was blinding but Johnny was used to such things.  
  
Focusing his eyesight he knew for a fact he wasn't alone. Little giggles erupted from all sides as he took a single step, then stopped rubbing his hands together, sparking a bit of magic form his palms. And like a moth to a light the little critters, by the thousands all came toward him like a mass of flies. Pixies, millions of them crowded around awed by a human mage was able to cast magic. Cooing a bit some dared to get closer but a rather girlish one (all pixies were males as far as Johnny could tell) hushed them all down. Seemingly the king or prince that ordered them around.  
  
The chatter hushed one by one and soon only silence was evitable in the area. Two huge eyes locked onto Johnny's, and for a while he did nothing but stand and look stupid. In all honesty though. Johnny had heard some interesting tales of Pixies being found in forests and damp places. Hiding away from the human kind. Most of which were not very good for hearing since pixies had an enjoyable past time creating illusions, distracting victims to their pranks. Even to death pixies would play with corpses and often strike deals with demons in exchange for other things.  
  
The world really was a cruel place.  
  
"Human! You who dares to break our illusion and step into our forest of the damned. Speak up for your crime!"  
  
"Uh, what crime?" Puzzled Johnny scratched his head with a dumbfounded look. He just stepped into the place and already he was lost. In speech and in surroundings.  
  
"No human is allowed to step foot inside unless chosen by the gods during the first moon of the month" The voice was a bit quieter, high pitched but it was understandable. And why would you need gods to decide for you? That puzzled the fiery haired mage as he just folded his arms looking rather self-centered with a rebellious air hanging over him.  
  
"There is no god" Johnny spoke deadpanned "God is nothing. God is but a figment of mans mind, to make the after life seem less harsher, creating two sides. One for God to rule and his brother the Devil. If God was so powerful why doesn't he fix this land? But no, he leaves it to us. Therefore god is a false hope created by man." Long ago Johnny had told his teacher the same thing. She was part of a organized committee to serve god and travel around the lands. Course, there were a lot of gods and goddesses but that was always taken in account.  
  
But why did he feel so passionate? So strongly about explaining this to pixies? Maybe it had struck something within him that he couldn't explain long ago. Hesitating he suddenly found himself at the mercy of almost equal amount of spears and swallowed hard. Maybe he shouldn't have opened his big mouth in front of pixies. Small as they were. They were most deadly when insulted or made a mockery of. "Eh heh, sorry about that"  
  
The head pixie frowned and continued to glare. Not cutting any slack for the human that looked a bit edgy. Humans never knew the laws of pixies to begin with.  
  
"For you impudence I, Oliver of the Pixie colony of the Damned, sentence you to a walk through Deaths Embrace!" The pixies shared murmurs and wide eyes. Suddenly Johnny had a bad feeling about that.  
  
Deaths embrace wasn't a good thing was it?  
  
-----  
  
A/N: OMG! A chapter FINALLY done lol. Bout time ne? I've been working on Helsing more than this, and Shaman Life...so yeah. Blah ne? 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Deaths Embrace

Tala1: Not much...

Pinkdevil: Being bored...no comp for 10 DAYS –sobs- Kitten TT

Taka1: O-o –backs away-

A/N: Van Helsing is the only thing on my mind, besides the hat to finish my Akabane costume –pained sigh- it's DIFFICULT!

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade...wouldn't mind though if it meant I could draw better XD

Pairing  
  
Bryan/Tala Sanquinex/Robert Johnny/Kai Lupinex/Rei Michael/Lee Oliver/Zomb  
Jazzman (will be known as Jazz cause 'man' doesn't fit) /Judy  
Enrique/Cenotaph Kevin/ Steven Ian/ Spencer, Ozuma/ Joseph, Dunga/ Mariam  
(just a reminder of the pairings)

Chapter Eleven

Death Embrace

Johnny was hauled off toward the center of the forest, it was a very awkward one at that. With leaves that turned vibrant colors, all cold to show how serious the matter was. The top bushes often let snow, rain, hail, sun come down. It was like the sky to the pixies he'd assumed walking on. But there were loads more to poke fun at too. Some of the animals were misshapen so much they looked like cartoon characters that you'd find in child's book. The mage was taken aback by how creative the creatures were (never minding he was on a death march of some sort) to build such a vas place that held so much. Yet did so little to aid them in the terms of fighting. But it created a good defensive as far as his knowledge went.

Being careful with what he stepped on Johnny kept moving as much as his feet could take him. He was still tired from the long journey during the desert and if he had to walk any more...fear of collapse clung to the mages mind. Stumbling in his steps he was jabbed several time by the native Pixies and merely grunted at the pricks. Course, after awhile they started to actually hurt when they puncture the flesh. Regardless he marched on as best he could. Suddenly everything seemed to mean nothing to him.

Until his stomach growled earning glares all around like he just swore something. Looking sheepish he scratched the back of his head not knowing quite what to say. How was he dragged into all this? He got bad luck in everything! "I'm err...sorry?" He shrugged his shoulders rubbing his stomach as he moved on, a bit lost while the pixies all stopped following him. Though that didn't halt them pointing spears at him. "Look I said I was sorry!" he yelled and huffed in his own little world. Folding his arms across his chest. Deaths embrace...he wondered what that was. Perhaps a bit of fire? Maybe torture him to death? In books that he had read, pixies weren't exactly kind creatures, having only been seen by a few humans. Yet, they had the reputation to play massive pranks.

Like Enrique in a sense. Only fairies were more secretive than pixies.

"Human!" The head pixie seemed to have half a heart as he zoomed in front of Johnny. Like he had become the wind itself just _appearing _there. "By what reason have you come to our land? Our sanctuary where we have cut off contact from civilization and live in harmony. Who sent you?" The green haired pixie looked cross with Johnny. But it was the manor speaking of what the winged being was wearing that got Johnny thinking.

A simple red shirt, a pair of blue pants slashed in a few spots for whatever reason. A tattoo ran up the left arm (after squinting to see it). A dagger was at his side, partially out of view strapped to the belt of the pants. Covering both hands were dark blue gloves. Green hair fell partway to the shoulders, earrings that were shaped like a crescent moon were evident on each ear. The black and red tinted wings were uncommon on all the other pixies. It obviously seemed to mean something, possibly the rank. A blue vest over the red shirt and a blue hat on top of the green hair, finished with a snappy pair goggles.

"I don't work for anyone!" Johnny replied after several moments of looking over the pixie to supply his own curiosity. Best to know your enemy. "I just came here with a group of travelers. One's a fairy. Perhaps you know of him? Enrique?" He had hoped, to the very least that would spark some sort of connection that would get him out of the mess. But that seemed not so. Biting his lip he glanced to the side. Looking at the lush vegetation and beautiful colors. However doomful it was suppose to represent.

Oliver wiped away a bit of his green hair and tapped his cheek in thought. Johnny didn't know what he was thinking, but maybe somehow if he could prove his innocence... "I'm going to find the lake that heals all injuries. The healing waters on Setereeo. It only fills once every decade. And..." he heaved a sigh as the look thrown to him didn't seem like a trustworthy one. So much for trying to reason. '_Well, I did get an F in logic and reasoning..._' He smiled at the memory and felt his heart lift a tad. Magic schools not only had classes for those with gifted powers of certain elements. They also had classes for the none gifted.

"You're guilty as charged for coming here. But for now, it is too late. The great Gundawa is asleep now anyways," The pixie seemed to go in deep thought as he faced the other away. A peculiar expression on his face. The human had entered territories that were forbidden to the human kind. But when the great serpent Gundawa was asleep, the Death's Embrace could not be crossed. And if that was the case that denied the execution and the fun for the other pixies of the clan. "But..." Oliver sounded unsure as he whirled around "You can eat with us. Just now until later on. At midnight when the great one is awake you will walk the Death's Embrace."

'_Do they just like saying the word? It doesn't have any meaning!_' Agitated he was a bit glad as the pixies seemed to lower their weapons, glaring still. That was the least of his problems until Oliver seemed to wave his hands, an act of dismissal as one by one the beings fluttered away. Until at last two were left standing. At first Johnny felt like roasting the pixie but thought better of it. If he didn't want to do any act that he may regret later on. "Human, why have you come truthfully? Pixie's can sense a lie when they can. And I did" Oliver hovered in the air, one on one with fiery haired mage.

Rubbing a few spots on his skin Johnny practically snapped his reply, wincing at a few of the deep gashes from whatever had poked him. Whether it be a spear, a toothpick or metal. It hurt! "I told you! A traveler got cursed, and there's a whole group of us and we just want to help Tala to get back to normal. He's a half dragon. Anybody would want to seek out the healing waters for that." Ignoring the pixie for a moment Johnny plumped his butt down on the grass and rubbed his arm. Nasty creatures... He'd have to give the headmistress a full report on what he saw. Maybe change a few things in the books about pixies being tolerating creatures.

"Half dragon you say? And this Enrique...how did you come to meet him?" The tone form Oliver was half hidden fear. Maybe Enrique was known here. But they had passed a lot of land from just a simple village. Perhaps the damn fairy was his ticket out of here. But then again, he could be wrong and have the opposite affect. Exasperated Johnny could only look up with a weary look "I told you. Tala found him by his village. Saying how he was the only one there. Is there anything else I have to say your Majesty?" Looking down he tended to his abused skin not greatly caring if Oliver took that to offence. Be damned the whole clan!

It wasn't until Oliver was right on his arm did Johnny snap out of his little daze of prodding and gaze at the other as his arm began to shine, glow even. Engulfing the deepest part of the wounds. Then with a simple murmur the wounds began to stitch themselves back together until it was like they were never there in the first place. "O-Oi what the hell are you doing!?" Johnny didn't pull away having enough common sense that he wasn't being poisoned but _healed _with the basics of white magic. But why was another reason. "healing you, what else?" Oliver responded, pulling his hands away once the damage was fixed.

"Yeah. Kinda noticed that. But _why _would be a nice answer." Johnny frowned a bit as he inspected his arm, nothing seemed wrong with it. And yet not too long ago the midget was glaring him down like he had the power to destroy him. "Well if you're a friend of Enrique's how could I not trust you? I'm king here. And Enrique is the outlawed prince. He previously lived here" Oliver smiled gently as he perched himself on Johnny's shoulder giving the human enough the time to get to his feet and flex his arm. Good as new...

"Enrique is a WHAT?"

* * *

Ian threw himself to the ground as he rolled behind another crate. Juggling a small handful of dice, specially made thanks to the mechanic whiz. They were a lot dangerous. And when machinery were boosted with magic. That made the dice destructive and fun to use as weapons. Tossing a bunch out onto the field the purple haired teen ducked his head, hearing a loud boom as the dice landed on six. The death number. Six would kill anything in its path. Although if it was too strong, the enemy wouldn't be affected.

Poking his head out Ian tried to determine what was going on until the monster from the other side suddenly emerged. Having escaped the blast from earlier it seemed confident in its ability to kill as its jaws opened wide. A beam powering up within its mouth. The whirring sound that sounded from the side blew the monster to bits. Sending pieces of all sorts of unnecessary guts and other unmentionable body parts flailing in every direction. Looking confused for a second Ian turned only to see the smoking end of the gun that Spencer held before the tall blond raced off in the other direction.

Not at all put down by the fact he nearly risked a serious injury or death Ian jumped to his feet and cradled several darts in his hand. Such a waste on such pathetic monsters. But, if he didn't put his two cents in. Tala wouldn't appreciate it. And if they could save the village... Well. That spoke for itself. Placing a hand to the wall he moved like a panther. Melding into the walls that deflected the light of the fire where the shadows dwelled. Eye shinning he easily decapitated another monster, the head exploding into a chunky mess. Blue blood, mixed with red oozed out, seeping into the cracks in the concrete.

He exhaled. It seemed hopeless. There were just too many. It was better for a withdrawal, planned earlier. But first...

The rest of the supplies and people. Picking up where he left off he smashed one of the nearby windows, peeking into to see if there were any survivors. Ian's hopefully (though dull) smile plummeted. Two bodies were apparent. And the lizards... well. They were feasting on the bodies. '_Oh...I think I'm going to hurl..._' he thought, hands moving to cover the said part of the body. His stomach churned and twisted like a cloth as his stomach did flip-flops. "Ian" a voice suddenly hissed next to him caused the teen to come to an immediate defense. Raise din one hand. The darts. In the other. Sharp double-edged cards. Made of a special metal alloy. Flexible but deadly.

"Spence is there...?" He halted; drawing in a breath at the shake of a head met his answer. Whoever was left behind was dead. Either that or fighting for their lives. Becoming desperate he clung to Spencer, heart sinking. Even with a combined well placed strategy and easy evacuation plans from previous learned attacks. They still lost people. People he _knew _and ate with. People he'd trusted with secrets and shared joyous laughing and celebration. "No one is left" Spencer spoke harshly, anger slicing through the air as his gaze traveled to the entrance of the town.

"But surely someone ...they could have..."

"No one is left except for the people lucky to get out. Come on were leaving, we have people that are still alive to protect." The blonde's hand waved off to the side, looking scarcely important. "There's nothing here anymore. We'll get back at them. Don't worry" He assured the short being before uncurling the tightened grip on his shirt. Finding that next to useless he wrapped his arms around Ian, lifting him off his feet and took off. Evading everything that came his way he didn't stop until he was well out of reach. Heading down a long ditch located near the back exit of the town.

Skidding down the slope of it, he brought up dirt and rocks as he slowed his descend. Slipping and sliding he made a smooth entrance as people gazed at them both. Ian and him. The women that were able to save what they could in the short amount of time clutched their belongings to their chest. Others weren't as good off. Having not been ready for an emergency such as this. Even when their town held one of the fourth stones...

"Is everyone accounted for?" Spencer barked out, gaze sweeping over the crowd of people. Of course, people died. It was life. But the amount that died was completely unnecessary. Besides that the stone that was kept for obvious reasons would have been stolen. It would be the only reason they **would** attack. Inhaling slowly the blonde turned his head. There was a river nearby, with it. A hidden underground cavern.

"What do we do now?" one of the villagers cried out, a small child, barely six, clung to her like glue. Her usual straight brown hair was burnt in a few areas, singed on the top making her look like a chimney. Her face was black on one side. He eyes, wide and alert. Other villagers looked to the two beings with hope beaming in their eyes. "Now..." Ian nodded off to the cavern. Mentioning everyone to come with a simple hand gesture. And slowly but surely, one by one they all slid down further. Heading to the bottom and crossing the rather muddy path. Recently having a rainfall, it was unsteady for the elderly and a hazard to young children that didn't pay attention. Too young to comprehend their danger and situation.

Spencer let out a small 'hmph' as his he reached the cavern first. Placing a hand against the smooth surface. Dirt crumpled under his fingers as he ran it over the surface. Pushing in a brief second later, the stones inside churning and moving on its own. Inside Spencer could dictate that the machinery he created inside was very old. He gave it a tune up last year. But over time it had begun to rust. It wasn't suprising given the location. With water dripping everywhere. Looking to Ian he gave a mere nod. Letting the other shorter being know it was all alright. Nothing wrong.

Yet.

The blonde chewed his inner cheek, not minding the slight glares he was receiving. Some things took time. And by the sounds of it. That was not what they had. He heard someone point and shout and slapped his face. Running a hand down it, leaving a few dirt crumbs. Why couldn't people **shut** their mouths once in awhile? "We got company.." He heard the purple haired gambler mutter under his breath. Weapons at his side in a flash. Grunting he waved a hand. "Get the others underground and take the SC-75 out. It should take you to Birsach. Than go and ask the king there for help" He murmured. The cavern rocks opening slowly. Just barely a big enough hole for the people to slip into.

'Like rats' Spencer oddly thought. Catching his partner's eye. And that was it. The short being already ushering people to follow him. Before long the rocks had closed back together with a long shake, the ground rumbling faintly. "Lets see...a horde of them and one of me..." he didn't look to distressed, being the only guy there. Nor did he seem put off that there were a bunch of the monsters coming at an alarming rate. Instead the mechanic just counted his bullets in his gun. Looking over the piece of machinery until at long last he lifted it. Quirking a smile. "Bingo.." he breathed. Pressing the trigger down. The land and trees engulfing flames seconds later. The water evaporated along with it.

Steam exploded into the air. Thickening the are with heavy mist. Clouding everything in its path.

Yet nothing stirred.

* * *

"Robert-kun..."

The said being cringed at the 'kun' added onto his name and evaded another hug. Raising his staff if the need arose to smash the vampire. How did he get himself into these messes? Death seemed like a better option! His eyes narrowed as he ducked and flipped the vampire over, brushing his hands off like it was nothing. Honestly Sanquinex never grew up. And the snarls and hisses from equally scary creatures weren't helping matters. "He deserved it!" he spat in defense. Stalking forward. Hoping to gain more ground than the ....monstrosities behind him.

They had gone deeper into the forest at first. The staff taking them through the worst possible parts. An occasional burst of flames or quick slash of one of the beings kept each calmed. All were doing their share as they walked. Grass crunching soundlessly under the five pairs of feet. Monsters and friendly animals alike chose it wise soon later to avoid them at all costs. Pretending they didn't exist.

And the oddest conversations.

"So you think Roberts thigh or his blood taste better?" Lupinex looked to Zomb for advice, tilting his head as if nothing was wrong about the question. Though Robert found plenty enough to say about that as it droned on. Zomb rubbed his chin in thought. They were cannibals by nature. It was a factor of their survival that depended on it. "I think his blood. They'd be enough to fill a king and his army. That is...if you kept him long enough"

Robert blanched, tearing his gaze from the two and focused on the path. Hand slowly moving upwards to cover his ears. He didn't want to hear that... "But than. If he did bleed to death than what about his body?" Cenotaph joined in on the conversation. Weird as it was. It was an amusement to see Robert's reactions. His bandaged hands twitched faintly. "Cremate it and use it for future purposes," the mummy replied darkly. Laughing silently as he thought about it. Sending cold shivers down the Summoners back.

"No..." Sanquinex backtracked to his teammates. Bonking them all across the side of their heads. "You wouldn't cremate a body like that..." he made sure Robert could hear his love tale. "You would savor it, like sweet wine or delicious cheese. Putting bits for later while exploring the body." Sanquinex's eyes flew to Robert, seeing the other tense and straighten. "Than you would soak their body with blood, and lick it off..." the other listened, amazed.

"Shutup!" Robert turned around, and started yelling his head off. Pelting all four with a hailstorm of rocks. That weren't small by any means.

Lupinex pointed at them "look Sanquinex! Love rocks from your mate!" the wolf sweatdropped as the leader of the Dark Bladers leaped forward, taking a rock to the eye and another to the stomach.

"I was...joking..."

Cenotaph shook his head. Idiots. All of them.

* * *

"Where'd he go off to?" Jazz mumbled more to himself than to the group as they trekked toward where the fiery red head had gone. The group was exhausted, even Jazz had to admit, he was too. But he wasn't a demon for nothing. But he had to fit in with them as best he could. Glancing back he tugged at the back of his bandanna, agitated. Night was coming soon and they didn't have the necessary supplies to last long. And if they did rest. He wasn't going to play watchdog and make sure they stayed alive. After all the dessert was well known for the creatures with deathly filled venom.

Snapping out of his trance he put half a mind to listen to the chatterboxes. "We won't find Johnny. We followed him and it got us off course. We'll just wait until he comes. I'm sure..." Tala rolled over his words. Not quite believing himself. "I'm sure.." he continued eyes watching each member of their little group. "That he's fine" he finished.

"He may be find now but he does need food like the rest of us." Said Kai without much emotion put into it. Johnny was the opposite of him and ever since they entered school it had been rivals from the start. But Johnny was an amazing mage. He wanted to challenge him some day but at this rate. He didn't see the chances of making it to thirty.

Tala nodded. Understandingly. "We did pack a bit of food thanks to Jazz's constant whining" He ignored the sharp glare from his companion and plopped down on the ground. Ignoring the burning sensation of the sand to his tail. "We'll rest for now.." He left no room for argument.

Kevin frowned. There were no trees in sight. Getting comfortable he drew his legs in and rested his chin on the surface. "So were waiting until night time before continuing?" He concluded. Seeing how that made sense. Nothing came out in this weather. '_That and we need to be on guard all night. Since everything comes out and all those bugs and..._' his mind blanched at the thought. Nudging the purple haired necromancer beside him he gave a half grin, "ne?"

Bryan gave the elf a once over. Closing his eyes and folding his arms. Not being one to converse with anything that lived. Or dead for that matter.

Kevin pouted and looked away, ignoring the sand that flew into his eyes when the winds picked up. Smoothing the dessert surface with each grain that moved. His eyes narrowed as his sensitive hearing picked something up. It sounded like a more concentrated form of wind. But at the same time, seemed to be dulled out by something like....sand...

Absently his fingers trails over the endless grains of sand. Brow furrowing.

"You feel it too?" Kevin nodded numbly, feeling an added weight to his shoulder set in as the faerie perched down. None of the other seemed to take much interest in anything at the moment. Each seeming to be bummed out by earlier events.

"Yeah." Enrique murmured slowly, craning his neck towards where the power surge was coming from. His wings flapped faintly in agitation before folding. Knowing he wouldn't get blown off the elf just yet.

Jazz peeked an eye at them. His black cold eyes hardening as he saw the source. Unlike the other nitwits he was with. He knew exactly what it was. And wondered briefly why he was sitting here. Waiting for it to come and tear the whole area up. Not that grains were important but still. Sighing heavily he raised himself up, catching the attention from his comrades at the same time. The usual smile was not in place, and the aura he emitted was more cold and unwelcoming.

"What is it?" Tala asked suddenly, being lost that everyone **but** him was disturbed by something unseen. He didn't feel any different. His tail wagged up and down a few times as he fiddled with the sand, flicking it everywhere.

"It's not uncommon in these parts. But it's never during the drier season." Jazz rubbed his chin, eyeing the sky like it was to be blamed. Perhaps Boris had a weather mage of sorts with him... "That." Jazz directed a finger to a now distinguishable swirling large mass in the distance.

"Is a Sandstorm"

* * *

A/N: GOMEN NE! I've been really busy and everything seems to be lacking and and the con is only a few days away. And I've been playing dark cloud 2 and getting obsessed with Prince of Tennis (Go Kaidoh!) so..so...I've been thinking rather than typing ;D I'll get back into the mood soon. Sorry if this chapter sucked VV;


End file.
